Everytime i think about you Sesshomaru
by With-love-the-Author
Summary: Yunia is a student teacher, 20, and pretty as can be. But when she gets offered a job to tutor Kagome, Things get alittle weird when jumping into the fedual era, exspecially when she meets seshsomaru
1. Chapter 1

When I think about you, I touch myself-

-Sesshomaru!-

(I DONT OWN INUYASHA!...sadly i dont but Yunia ia my own creations along with her family and pets...)

((Im sure sesshomaru doesn't come in untill the third chapter, so dont hurt me!...Enjoy))

"Yunia! You're going to be late!"

Snapped out of a trance Yunia Marshell Luri sat up and fell onto the floor, with her hair covering her face as she groaned and pulled herself up and looked into the face of her white fox scats

"Hi scatsy" she whispered and smiled brightly as the white fox rubbed his face against Yunia's.

"YUNIA"

"AKAYLA IM AWAKE! HOLD ON A SEC AND ILL BE DOWN!"

"OKAY! Your breakfast is ready," she stated as she opened the door and saw me on the floor and laughed.

"Thanks sissy!"

"Well…What are you laying there for? Get dressed! Job remember!" She laughed as Yunia jumped up and slide across the floor with scats right behind her.

Yunia brushed her hair flat as she pulled up her panther black panties hoes and on her cloggier shoes. She pulled her short blue dress on that went to her knees as she pulled a ringlet chain belt on and put on her red scarf. Her bracelets already on, she jumped as she stretched the panties hoes on all the way as she ran towards her door and grabbed the toast in a paper towel.

"THANLS AKAYLA! I OWE YOU AN AWESOME BREKFAST FOR THIS!"

"ANYTIME!" she yelled after Yunia who tightened her scarf and scarfed down the toast as she headed for the high school.

((Note: Cloggier shoes are like the shoes Kagome wears but pitch black and they have heals and have pretty flower designs on them….I Made 'em up!))

"Okay class…I am your student teacher for Math….Now I realize im kinda young but I love kids and I'd love to start our class with an introduction so that I may get to know you all!" Yunia announced in front of the class of 20 or so student in green and white uniforms.

"Well…I'll start with the chart and randomly call names"

That is when it struck the window.

A rock crashed through the window and Yunia freaked as she slid across the classroom of the 5th graders (She is teaching Kagome's little brother's class, Sota).

Everyone yelled out in surprise as Yunia looked out the window and saw a few young middle schooler's.

"HEY…TRY A DIFFERENT WINDOW YOU DORKERS," she yelled at them as the class burst out laughing.

Yunia looked back at them and smiled,

"Well that's a good start" Yunia Smiled and walked back in, stood in front of the class, and shrugged,

"You know what…Here's a better idea…How about you guys draw 3 pictures describing your family, You, and your interests…The best drawer will win a free quiz pass and a chocolate bar, second place will get a candy bar" She stated and grabbed some computer paper as everyone looked excited to win.

Yunia walked home as she felt like fall over as students passed her, waved, and said goodbye. She smiled and waved back and gave a few small girls from her class and few minutes to talk before she got to her house she shared with her twin sister.

Yunia and Akayla were almost identical twins,

Yunia had green hair and purplish blue eyes that made you just want to stare into them for hours. Yunia loved gardening, Kids, Cooking, and Foxes

Akayla had Green hair and Green eyes that made you want to kneel before her and ask to touch her. Akayla loved dancing, Modeling, Painting and cats.

However, Yunia could feel a strange feeling of surprise around the corner


	2. New Job for Yunia

Chapter 2:

((Sesshomaru is not in this chapter! DO NOT HURT ME!))

Yunia laid on her bed as the sun rose slowly; her stomach rising and decreasing slowly with Scats perfectly perched on her small stomach.

Yunia wore a small flimsy nightgown that barely covered her lower then her upper thighs. It went down to her chest area and was seeing through. She wore silk underwear under and a belly tank top under the nightgown as she heard a noise outside.

She sat up as a knock on her window racketed her room.  
Scats stood up and waddled to the window, as did Yunia. She looked through her window fluffy curtains to see nothing but the full moon. However, she saw a tree scratching at her window.

"Its just the wind scats…come on…Lets gets some sleep" she whispered and turned to leave when another scratch came from the window but sounded like nails. She turned and nothing there. She rolled her eyes, pushed her feet into her slippers, and brushed her hair with her hands as she walked down the stairs and flipped on the lights and saw her kitchen as she had left it earlier.

"Come on…Its 3:00" she whined as she crossed her arms and walked towards the door and looked through the shades on it and saw the street as she flipped on the bussing porch lights.

"Scats!" she whispered as her mid sized white fox waddled next to her and looked up at its master.

Yunia kneeled, patted his head, and stood to see a form at the door.

"AHHHHHH" she screamed as the door jangled,

"Yunia! It is I! Akayla!" her sister growled from the other side. Yunia took a deep breath and unlocked the door as Akayla barged in and slammed it shut, rubbing her arms.

"Sorry for the scare dear, I couldn't get in and I saw your window and a few rocks and hit the tree branch instead.

"Its okay…I though you were the rapist that was loose that they were talking about on RCS" Yunia whispered as Akayla looked at her sister and laughed.

"I bet you anyone would become a rapist to have you in that little number" akayla laughed loudly as Yunia smiled a little in embarrassment.

"And anyway…Didn't I tell you before those are made up stories to make you watch it"

"Yea…But its still makes you think if you are really safe"

"Well come on dear…Get your hot ass back to bed, It's just me…boss made me stay late for a model after party…So how did your first day go?"  
"Great….I think the kids really enjoy me"

"I bet you the principle enjoys you even more!" Her sister remarked pervertedly

"Off shut up!" Yunia whispered as her face redden and she turned to go upstairs to bed.

"Hey…Yunia…I got a letter that for extra points to get a job you can go over to this old Family house ….One of the siblings is one of your students…Sota I think?"

"Sota…Yea he said he had a high-school sister who was sick a lot"

"Well she needs a personal tutor and you're the best for the job….Its after school tomorrow….Today" she corrected herself as Akayla looked at the clock.

"Okay…. Im going to bed now"

"'Night'"

"G'Night" Yunia whispered with her arms crossed as she walked up the stairs with scats on her tail.

((Note: RCS Means Real Cop Stories))

A few hours later Yunia woke up and found she had an Hour to get dressed, get ready, and eat.

She brushed her hair as flat as it would go, and pulled on her black panties hoes, and on her Cloggier shoes as she looked in her closet and found a knee length plaid skirt with green, black and navy blue. Her shirt was a flowy white blouse over a white tank top with flower design on it.

She pulled on her bracelets and her ringlet belt on as she observed herself and smiled as she turned toward her door with her bag on her shoulder caring all her booklets she would need for tutoring Sota's sister, and teaching the class for the day.

((Sorry for the short chapter but the feudal world makes an appearance this time…I do not know when Sesshomaru will…when I know, you will know))


	3. New Adventure of a lost tutor

Chapter 3:

Yunia stood next to her small student as he talked about his house and his grandpa being a old priest like man who had a lot of old family heirlooms . He then explained His sister was not actually sick but she could not go to school because she had another life until a high-school student girl came running up.

"SOTA…who is that?" she asked,

"Are you kagome?" Yunia asked as Kagome looked at Yunia and smiled and nodded,

"Hi, my names Yunia Luri and im your tutor….Im Sota's math teacher"

"Ohh! Thank god! "She blurted out in relief as Yunia laughed and looked kagome up and down.

"You don't look like the kind to skip school…"

"Yea…Well im sick all the time…"

"Sorry sis…Kinda told her that you weren't sick and had a double life"

"Sota…..Did you tell her were?"

"Not yet….Im not that stupid"

Yunia shook her head laughing,

"Well I don't care about your …'Double life'…Right now, its you school life im worried about and if you get through my tutoring then your math grade will go up from a 'D' to a 'B' ….think you could stay from your double life…Unless I come with"

"…REALLY! IT'LL GO UP THAT FAR" Kagome exclaimed and jumped over and hugged Yunia tightly, who just patted Kagome's back and nodded as kagome released her.

"Yes it will…But you have to put effort in it…Your teachers say you're a smart girl…Just not there enough to understand…Im here to help you catch up…so is it a deal? You work hard at school and with me and ill make them jump you up a grade?" Yunia inquired as kagome smiled almost ear to ear and shook Yunia's hand and punched the air in victory.

"THANK YOU!" Kagome exclaimed and almost screamed but calmed down once more.

"So the first 3 tutoring are at your house, then 3 at mine then the rest at your or at the school…Depending on our schedules okay?"  
"Okay" kagome nodded and turned toward her house as Yunia followed behind her and watched the city turn to a hill with a giant house on top of it.

Inside Kagome sat on the floor in front of the coffee table as Yunia laid her stuff down and handed Kagome a packet.

"I want you to try this and where-ever you get stuck, just circle that lesson and continue on…the ones we need to work on will start with first then we'll review and then go from there okay?"  
"Sure" Kagome whispered and looked at the packet as Yunia handed kagome a pen and pencil and then kagome's mother offered her a cup of coffee while kagome was working on the packet.

"So…you're a student teacher…you can't be more then 20?"  
"Im actually exactly 20" Yunia laughed to her as she sipped the coffee gracefully and laid it down with a –clink–

"So…Sota says you're a great teacher and help them and explain things well"

"Well…Math was my best subject all through school, when I got to high-school I knew I wanted to be a teacher because I love kids…Of all ages…. And that when I remember my teachers I remember what I looked in a teacher... and what my friends wanted, and I did a survey with the kids today on what they wanted in a teacher…And I've decided to become what the kids need and want...not something most teachers are" she explained and smiled as she walked up to kagome and kneeled next to the struggling teen who sat there stuck on the 20th question,

"Ahh….Here's where it gets tricky…So you know all the basics and the beginning of your grade but you missed a class that was important to making all of these problems easy….I guess we will start with the D.O.N" Yunia blinked as a boy in a red kimono came flying through the door.

"KAGO-…me" she whispered as Yunia stared at his ears.

"Ohh my…who is he?" Yunia asked as kagome stood up quickly and stood in front of the boy.

"This is inuyasha…He's…." She looked around for an answer as Yunia blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes then noticed this was really happening.

"He's kagome's boyfriend" the old man piped in as Kagome nodded then realized quickly what the old crack had said.

"GRANDPA…HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND"

"Kagome come on….Sango says she saw Sesshomaru heading for naraku"

"Who? Who? What's a naraku?"

"That's Sis's other life"

Yunia looked at Inuyasha and took in a deep breath.

"Remember our deal kagome…where-ever you go, I go….So take me with you"

"I can't"  
"Kagome….You really want to fail?"  
"Um….No…But…I…He…But I….Uhh…..Is there a choice 'B'?"

"No…Take me to this double life of yours…I promise I wont be a burden but I need to know why you can't concentrate" Yunia stated clearly more of a demand and promise then a request and promise.

"Uhh…Inuyasha…Meet Yunia Luri….My tutor" kagome almost fainted at her statement as inuyasha growled and turned,

"COME ON" he yelled as Yunia stood next to kagome and put her elbow on top of kagome's with a smile,

"Ill give you this…You picked a good crop" Yunia busted out as Kagome went wide-eyed and brightly red and followed Inuyasha and Yunia out of the door.

"What just happened?" Sota and Kagome's grandfather asked,

"My teacher just budged her way into the feudal era…" Sota gasped in amassment "MAYBE NOW SHE'LL COME OVER A LOT MORE AND I'LL GET TO HANG OUT WITH MS. LURI MORE OFTEN!"

Sota's grandfather just shook his head and turned back into the kitchen.


	4. Hello Hotness

Chapter 4:

Yunia stood at the well that the boy had jumped in and disappeared in,

"Well here it is"

"How do you get to the other side?"  
"You jump…" kagome shrugged as she answered her tutor's questions,

"Well then, Lets not waste time, your boyfriend might be waiting" Yunia laughed and turned to kagome,

"Im kidding…Come on, let's start this adventure"

"Your stranger then any teacher I've met"

"Well I hope so" Yunia exerted air from her nose and jumped, holding her nose, taking a deep breath before a bright light surrounded her and then in a instant she landed hard onto dirt ground.

"Oww" she groaned and stood up and patted off her shirt and pulled on a root and pulled herself up to the top.

"That wasn't so hard…" she trailed off as she looked around and found a whole world of new things before her.

"Wow!" she whispered and spun around as kagome climbed up behind her,

"WATCH OUT" a yell rang out as a boomerang struck a tree behind them and a girl in a black and pink fighting suit jumped over them and stood on the boomerang.

"Welcome back kagome"

"Hi Sango…" kagome whined as she fell out of the well,

"Who is she?"  
"My math tutor" kagome laughed as Yunia, still shocked by the girl's entrance, then felt a hand on her butt.

Yunia went wide-eyed as her face flutter red,

"MIROKU!" The girl yelled as Yunia finally got out of shock, turned around, and backslapped who-ever it was and screamed,

"PERVERT!" as Yunia pulled out the pepper spray from her skirt pocket and sprayed it into who's ever eyes it was.

"AGHHHHH" a many scream rang out as Yunia looked and found a priest on the ground.

"Well that's a option I never though of" Kagome whispered as Yunia backed up,

"What is going on?" Kagome and Yunia repeated at the same time,

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are fighting again," Sango whispered.

Yunia arched her right brow to be knocked down by a un-seen force.

"KAGOME, GET THAT HUMAN GIRL OUT OF HERE"

Yunia got up and closed her eyes and ran but then hit something,

Or someone,

Hard.

"YUNIA RUN!"

"HELP" Yunia screamed, blindly and sprayed who-ever she ran into, turned to her right, ran for her life as she opened her eyes, and hid in the trees.

"That hurt…" she heard a whispered behind her as she turned around to be pinned by a man with a furry boa on his shoulder.

"Ohh fuck" Yunia whispered then realized what she had said,

(SESSHOMARU!)

(Sorry, for the short chapter but the next one is just as exciting)


	5. Meeting Yunia's New family

Chapter 5:

Yunia stood there with her mouth a-gap as the man glared down at her.

"Heh…" she couldn't find words to describe what she felt at the moment,

"YUNIA" Kagome yelled and rushed at her as the man stood up and turned and grabbed Yunia.

Yunia went wide-eyed and tried to move but his grip on her neck tightened and she grabbed at his hands. His claws were scratching at her skin and his pinky was drawing blood.

"Oww…." She rasped as she pulled for breath.

"SESSHOMARU LET GO OF HER!" inuyasha barked as Sesshomaru lifted Yunia into the air as Yunia regretted ever asking to come with.

"Inuyasha you fool…Like this human would help any of my needs…except to keep you from me….If you wish to see her alive you will not follow" Sesshomaru growled as jumped into the air, He threw her up and caught her like a cradle and flew off in a ball of light.

"DAMN!" Inuyasha growled after them and kagome went wide-eyed,

"Your brother just stole my math tutor…." She fell over; Kagome was regretting giving in to Yunia's demands.

Yunia had blacked out and woke to a small girl and a toad staring at her.

"AHH" she screamed and flew back and into a tree, which in return she rubbed her head and groaned at the headache she would receive later on.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the human girl has awoken"

"Im 20…Im no longer a girl, im a woman you toad" Yunia pouted and pushed herself up groggily.

"Hi, my names Rin…Who are you?"  
"Yunia Luri" Yunia whispered and smile as the girl sat next to her and rest her small head on Yunia's shoulder.

"I've never had a big sister, but now that you're here, we can be best friends forever! Maybe become sisters!" Yunia looked at the small girl then over and saw the man sitting on a tree branch, staring at the moon lit sky.

"HEY MISTER…THAT WASN'T NICE…WHAT YOU DID!" Yunia yelled and stood up, letting Rin up and walked over.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING?" she yelled as she looked up as Sesshomaru looked down and just rolled his eyes then looked back up.

"HEY…ahh forget it…" she gave up and slumped against the tree and she looked up childishly,

"It wasn't nice of him to pin me by my neck…then use me as leverage to get away" she mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms and her legs and then released she wasn't wearing her shoes but her panty hoes were still on.

"Hey…Rin, where did my shoes go?"  
"Shoes?" Rin questioned tilting her head as Yunia laughed and smiled and waved for Rin to walk over.

"What are shoes?"  
"Things that cover your feet and keep you from stubbing your toes and from your feet getting dirty" Yunia explained and poked Rin's feet, who in return giggled loudly.

"Yunia…I like your name" Rin giggled as Yunia smiled and leaned her head on Rin's,

"I like your name too….Rin….SO easy to remember and easy to spell" Yunia laughed and poked Rin's nose, Rin giggled once more.

Yunia started to tickle Rin, and didn't notice Sesshomaru looking down at the two females playing. He arched his left brow then turned back to the sky as Yunia looked up,

"Hey Rin, Does grumpy pants up there ever talk other then threats?"  
"Yea….He's just shy" Rin giggled as Yunia, questioned Rin's, words.

If he was really shy, he wouldn't have kidnapped her? In addition, threatened to kill her.

It had gotten late as Rin leaned against Yunia and also fell asleep was the toad; opposite of them and Yunia fell asleep against the tree.

Sesshomaru jumped down and narrowed his eyes at the human woman; she wasn't like anyone else, why did it feel as if she was different.

He growled and turned and started to walk when he heard her stir.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered and sat up as she let Rin go and walked up to him,

"One question" she whispered as she yawned, stretching her arms and rubbing her face.

"What are you going to do with me? Im your hostage…So what do you want me to do?"

"You may leave…," he added and not even bothering to look at her but at the sky which was turning red into a sunrise.

"Were am I going to go? I don't know this place at all…Anyway, I wont let a heartless man like yourself harm or teach Rin anything…Im staying" she persisted and turned with her arms crossed as Sesshomaru just stared at the sunrise, He was certain most women would leave at the chance of opportunity but she persisted on stay…

She was a strange woman alright.


	6. Garden Discussion

((EDIT REMEMBER I HAVE CHANGED THE NAME SO ITS NOW

"When i think of you, Sesshomaru"

instead of the perverted name on the first chapter okay!))

Chapter 6:

Yunia told herself the only reason she was staying was because she didn't know her way back and if she did, Rin would go with her. She couldn't live with herself knowing Rin was stuck alone with the Heartless man.

She sat on the dragon holding onto Rin as they walked down a road to see men up ahead, slicing open other men.

Yunia went wide-eyed and jumped off as Rin yelled for her to stay

"YUNIA…WAIT!" Rin screamed and reined Ah-un to ride faster as Sesshomaru watched the whole incident with a calm and blank expression.

"HEY YOU! YOU THERE! STOP THAT!" Yunia yelled and ran at them but all the men did was turn and smirk at her. She skidded to a stop when they started to walk toward her with sick expressions on their face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as Ah-un stopped behind Yunia who climbed back on and took the reins from Rin,

"I didn't fail my driving test for nothing" Yunia laughed and pulled back on the reins as Ah-un jumped into action. As she steered the dragon poorly she hit and ran over just about everyone until she felt a sword to her neck.

"Don't move woman….Or ill skin you alive and use your skin as a trophy!" She sat perfectly still as her eyes widen as dinner plates when the man went flying in front of her and she felt something crawl across her leg, and it was furry.

Yunia slowly turned her head and saw Sesshomaru take the reins from her hands and start to lead the dragon.

"That'll do human," he whispered as Yunia crossed her arms and huffed,

"Okay, so im a bad driver but I got rid of the men didn't I?" Rin giggled at Yunia's hussy huff and just turned around and hugged Yunia.

"Yunia, will you stay forever?" Rin asked as Yunia looked down,

"Ill stay as long as I possibly can…I promise" she whispered and put out her pinky as Rin smiled ear to ear and put out her Pinky as Yunia's pinky wrapped around Rin's. Yunia shook her hand with Rin's inter locked before letting go,

"Your more of a child then Rin" the toad mocked as Yunia narrowed her eyes at the toad.

"It's illegal to spit on a person…but I guess it doesn't count for toads" Yunia hissed and spit as large of a spitball as she could and wiped her mouth.

"Who's laughing now?" Yunia stuck out her tongue at the toad who was wiping off his head and whining at the sticky substance. Sesshomaru just shook his head as they continued to walk.

An hour had gone by and Rin had grown bored, so had Yunia.

"Yunia…Wanna go pick some flowers?"

"Sure…anything to get away from Jaken" she whispered and got up from the log they were sitting on and waved a good-bye to Jaken as they turned to leave,

"RIN WAIT….lord Sesshomaru said to keep the human girl here! SO that she doesn't get lost or stolen!"  
"Well then follow us Master Jaken…" Rin announced as Yunia just shrugged and followed Rin into a colorful field of flowers. Rin and Yunia went off running toward the middle with all the random colors.

"WAIT! RIN…YUNIA!" he ran toward them but ended up getting lost.

"Jaken…" Jaken looked behind him and found his lords pants and looked up to see a stern face as he jumped back in fear.

"My lord….I was trying to stop them but they persisted on….picking flowers…." Her trailed off as Yunia walked up behind him with flowers in on hand and Rin's hand in the other.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your back!" Rin Exclaimed and let go of Yunia's hand and ran over and hugged Sesshomaru's legs as he looked at Yunia who looked down at her flowers. She had picked Iris's and Red Sun's….Nothing special…but they were her favorite.

"Rin, follow Jaken back to the campsite"

"Come on Yunia" Rin skipped over but Sesshomaru stopped her,

"Leave Yunia here" he whispered as she stopped dead in her tracks and hung her head and turned and grabbed Jaken's hand and started to walk back.

Yunia stood there waiting till Rin left at last and she looked up in an inspecting way,

"So…What?"  
"You're not good with rules are you?"  
"Never was….why, you mad because Rin and I picked flowers a little off of the site….Worried I leave with her?" Sesshomaru just walked past her as she turned with the flowers in her hand,

"Hey!" she ran and caught up to him and walked beside him, he just looked straight ahead, as Yunia looked up at his face.

"Your not a very open person…I respect that…But you can't just treat me like trash and expect to get away with it!" Yunia huffed but he didn't even move as she sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Your worse then my sister's cat, Rats….so stubborn and quiet and mean….But," she stopped as she looked down at the ground when she realized what came next.

Sesshomaru looked at her as if to make her go on,

"But when my fox…Scats…When Akayla and Rats moved in…He warmed up to scats because he had someone to be with when everyone else was gone….All Rats really needed was someone just there by his side….Scats didn't even have to talk or anything, just be there for Rats when rats was lonely…." She trailed off and looked at the sky and smiled,

"If only you were the same….Maybe you wouldn't be so cold….Well if all you want to do was scorn me for disobeying your rules, then im sorry….and I'll never do it again…." She finished off and headed toward the site that they had rounded back towards.

The field was a circle so they had just reached the other side when Yunia stepped in front of Sesshomaru and walked towards the site. When she stopped and smiled at Sesshomaru,

"It's silly of me to compare me and you to me and my sister's animals…But it was worth a shot" she turned slowly away and started to walk.


	7. Plan of bathing

Chapter 7:

The moon was a crest, the same as Sesshomaru's forehead,

Sesshomaru sat on a tree branch as Yunia slept against the log she had sat on earlier. Rin and Yunia huddled like a mother and daughter.

"Eruuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Jaken snored as a bubble popped on his nose.

Sesshomaru just sat there watching Yunia's face move slightly when a wind blew that night. He rolled his eyes and looked back up at the sky when her words hit him once more

'_because he had someone to be with when everyone else was gone….All Rats really needed was someone just there by his side….Scats didn't even have to talk or anything, just be there for Rats when rats was lonely…'_

HE closed his eyes as he saw the smile she had made after it,

As if, he, the great Lord Sesshomaru, Would ever need a Human beside him.

'_It's silly of me to compare me and you to me and my sisters animals…But it was worth a shot' _it felt as if she was trying to prove that both of them were wrong,

He smelt something on him, when he sniffed once more he smelt her….

But on him.

He lifted his shirt and remembered the day he had taken her from his half demon brother, he had to carry her to fly off and she had clutched him. He smacked his shirt back as the smell was dangerously hard up close.

It smelt like Violets,

He had smelt violets before, Rin had told him and showed him what a violet was. He jumped from the tree and flew to the lake he had seen earlier as he sat there with the shirt that smelt like the human with no idea what to do to get it away.

That is when he realized that Rin and the human would have to do it, the human was starting to smell strongly more of flowers now.

Yunia woke to see Sesshomaru next to the fire with fish on a stick, Jaken across, cooking them.

"Rin?" she whispered as she shook the small girl awake and sat up fully, Stretching and yawning.

"Human…You and Rin are to eat then go wash up, Ill show you the way to the river," Jaken instructed as Yunia and Rin yawned. Yunia nodded and blinked out all the fuzziness and scooted forward with Rin in her lap as she grabbed a fish and ripped off a piece and blew on it and handed it to Rin, then ripped off a piece of her own and blew on it. Stuffing it in her mouth she smiled tiredly and handed Rin another piece.'

Soon their fish was gone and Yunia was stuffed. She and Rin got up with minimal tiredness and followed Jaken to a river. As they found it, Yunia shooed Jaken away and undressed as she pulled off her bra she felt the sensation on her ribs that she enjoyed a lot. The feeling on freedom she pulled off her panty hoes and her skirt and sat on the edge of the rive and pulled off her panties and jumped in. She swam around in the crystal water and rubbed her head vigorously under the water as she came up and sighed in relief.

"Finally, something that constitutes as a bath" she moaned and swam like a washing machine as Rin doggy paddled around.

"It feels great to be clean" she stated and spun Rin around.

Yunia went under water with her eyes closed and sat at the bottom while she swished around like a fish and pushed from the rocks to the top and swam to the edge and brushed her hair with her hands behind her as someone stepped out from the bushes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Join us! It's great!" Rin yelled as Yunia looked up to see the fully dressed Sesshomaru.

"Can you not follow us? I thought it was only going to be Rin and me. I thought we were the only one's needing a bath?" she huffed as she brushed her hair back with her hands and pushed herself closer to the bank to cover herself.

"Clean your clothes… I could smell your clothes back at the camp," he ordered calmly as Yunia stopped him from leaving.

"What are we to wear when we are washing our clothes?"  
"Rin has extra clothes…"

"Yea…Those won't fit me!" Yunia added in as Sesshomaru's looked at her then pulled off his shirt and threw it at her.

"Clean it when you're done" he finished and walked through the bushes.

Yunia caught the flying shirt and looked at it and noticed it was huge in the chest area.

"This man must be buffing something…because he's got huge muscles…" she whispered and pulled herself onto the bank and pulled the shirt around her and found it as if a robe twice her size.

"Gezzy Christ" she whispered and wrapped it around her, the tie went around twice before letting her tie it tightly. She smiled and felt like a small girl again wearing her father's top. She smiled and grabbed her clothes as Rin grabbed her own and they walked towards the shallower end.

Yunia stood in the middle and kneeled down and washed out her shirt then hung it on a branch to dry as she sat down with Sesshomaru's shirt on and let it soak up easily then un-tied it to hear a crack as she held onto the wrap to kept it on her body to see Jaken walk through,

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY LORDS ROBES?"  
"YOU PERVERT LEAVE!...anyway, he lent it to me to use while washing my clothes then I had to wash it in return…NOW LEAVE!" she barked and threw the largest rock she found at the toad and hit him bull's-eye in the head.

The toad walked away with a large lump on his forehead as Yunia pulled on her under-wear. It was great not wearing her under-items but it felt great to be in them also.

She pulled his robe on once more before washing it. It felt so comfy, and it was soft and pretty and, out from under her armor, it had a great look and made her feel….Strangely safe.

She pulled on her skirt and on her tank top, she let her shirt dry more as she kneeled in the water. She lightly dipped Sesshomaru's Top into the water and gentle lifted it out and ringed it out but flattened it, once most of the water was out, against her chest and smelt the shirt.

"It smells like river water now…" she proudly stated and looked to Rin who was holding her Kimono up and dancing around the fish.

"Rin…Stop kidding around" Yunia mocked as Rin tripped and almost fell into the water but landed on her hands and held herself above the water.

"See what happens when you mess around?" Yunia Mocked and walked out of the water and grabbed her panty hoes and threw them into the water.

"Aren't you going to wear them?"  
"No….They only help if you have shoes and a short skirt but I don't have shoes and my skirt goes to my knees so…They're useless"

"DO you always through away….Useless things?" Rin gulped in fear that she was useless.

"No…Just clothing and food" she whispered as Rin sighed in relief and walked out of the water and shook out her hair.

"Come on, the toad and Mr. Grump pants are probably waiting…" she groaned as she grabbed her shirt and walked towards the campsite when Jaken stopped them.

"Hand me the robe"

"Come on…He's not a lady, its okay if he doesn't have his top on"

"You stubborn human" he blurted out in furry and started to walk ahead as Yunia walked and walked past Sesshomaru without a look and handed him his shirt. She turned and saw he was pulling the tie into a tight knot.

"Well…We're clean…anything else you want us to do?" Yunia asked smartly. Sesshomaru did not answer as he pulled on his armor and tightened it.

((That was a damn long chapter))


	8. Bloody Tom

Chapter 8:

Yunia sat on Ah-un, almost ready to fall off. She had stuffed her shirt into ah-un's pocket so she would not loose it. She was brushing her hair with her hands and so far, she was succeeding to keep it down and flat and tame.

She used a hair-bow Rin had made and used it to pull up her hair but with some bangs down.

"Rin, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go pick flowers but im afraid that Sesshomaru-sama would get mad at us once more"

"Rin….you and Yunia go to the field" Sesshomaru mumbled out of no-were as Rin jumped off,

"You're leaving again?"  
"Yes" was all he said as Yunia jumped off and held the reigns that the dropped in her hands.

"I wont reckless drive…I promise until you get back…but what are the rules I can't brake" Yunia laughed under her breath as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and took a few steps back.

"Don't leave the field" was all he said before jumping into the air and off into a bright light Yunia sighed and turned to Rin,

"So about this field….Lets go look at Jaken?" Yunia turned to the toad who hoped up behind them as Rin lead the way towards the field.

That is when Yunia realized she felt a little sick.

Well she was feeling home sick but this was pit of her stomach sick

Yunia fell onto her knees holding her stomach as Rin looked back at her worried as Yunia climbed onto Ah-Un gently.

"Yunia-san…you okay?"  
"Yea Rin….just a little stomach problems…I probably just have a cramp" she whined out in a whisper as she held her stomach then pushed herself from Ah-Un and ran to a bush.

"It burns!" She cried as she pulled down her panties to see them covered in blood.

"FUCK!" she screamed then covered her mouth,

"I shouldn't say that in front of Rin…But I have no others…..geezers Christ….Damn!" she held her stomach and fell to her knees and she stripped the blood covered under-wear away and sat down on her knees. The cramp was gripping onto her bladder and bottom of her stomach hard and she felt like dieing.

"This is what I get for forgetting I start this week….im going to die" she whispered as she stared at the blood on her underwear…It was drenched in it and she hadn't noticed.

"Yunia-san…You okay-"Rin stopped when she saw the blood covered under-wear.

"Rin….Im fine…just it's my cycle thing and I have no extra clothes…" Yunia whispered while wincing in pain from the gripping cramp.

"Yunia-san…." Rin wanted to help but she was clueless on what to do as Yunia groaned at her stomach.

"YOU TWO-"Jaken stopped in dead sentence as he saw the blood drenched under-wear and gapped at the sight.

"Jaken…Don't you dare say anything to Sesshomaru…you too Rin, Ill be fine but I don't want Sesshomaru to worry that I might be dieing because he doesn't understand…Jaken shut your mouth and walk away….Okay" She ordered more then requested, Rin was confused that Sesshomaru might worry. But then again, she knew that if she worried and Sesshomaru heard of her bleeding, he might dispose of her to keep Rin from getting hurt.

"Okay…But how are you going to hide your pain from lord Sesshomaru?"

"I've done it for 10 years since I started this….I can do it until it stops again…It'll only last 3 days so…All I have to do is keep taking baths and ill be fine….Rin, you and Jaken go check and see if that river is near by…Ill go take a bath and clean myself off so I don't smell of blood…Jaken, for all Sesshomaru knows is that I got covered in pollen and dirt and I was filthy so I went to take a bath! Got it!" Yunia barked the last part at Jaken as he nodded and she sat there.

"Well…Go!" she yelled as Jaken jumped and grabbed Rin's hands and they went off to search for the river.

Yunia sat there for a few minutes when she felt sad and in pain,

Not only was "tom" stalking her, She missed having the luxuries of ice cream and Scats to make the pain go away. She missed her job and she missed her house and extra clothes and her sister.

((Note: Tom is a code name for a girl's period))

"I wonder what Sesshomaru will think if he were to see me like this…" she whispered as she hung her head, She had all of a sudden gotten close to him. All she wanted was to be able to talk to him and not feel as if he was better then her. She wanted to prove to him somehow that she could make him show his friendlier side…or at least see if he has one.

She would need to cover her tracks for 3 days and then she would be okay, 3 days…..Not that bad….

Right?


	9. Cleaning a giant mess

Chapter 9:

Rin came back and told that the river was close which gave slight relief for Yunia who hurried to it and jumped in as she tried to wash herself clean of the darkening blood.

Yunia was making the water reddish and she was starting to panic until it was only for a slight moment and then all the dirty water washed away and she tried to clean her dirty clothes.

In a few minutes, she was clean and dry but she was still a little bit worried for what might become of her if Sesshomaru were to find out what was wrong with her.

"Rin?" Yunia whispered as Rin walked form the bushes with flowers that she started to braid into Yunia's hair.

"Thanks…This might help me smell like flowers until tomorrow…2 more days and ill be free of womanly cycles," Yunia groaned as Rin gently braided another flower into Yunia's hair.

"_INUYASHA!" kagome yelled as they reached the end of a very long river_

"_What?" he barked as kagome kneeled next to the river and grabbed the panty hoes that floated across the river._

"_Its….These are Yunia's…She was wearing them last time we saw her" she exclaimed as she jumped up and walked over to inuyasha who sniffed them but nothing but river bottom and a very…very…very! Small scent of Yunia, but it was a very flowery and old Yunia, not enough to go on._

"_Kagome…This river goes on forever, she could have taken them off far up the river…And also the river is slow…we could be hundreds of miles behind…" Miroku explained as kagome sighed and just looked at her feet._

'_Mom's going to kill me if she finds out I lost my math tutor to Sesshomaru….Plus Sota is going to be sad that his favorite teacher is gone…' Kagome sighed once more and stood next to Inuyasha._

"_But it's a clue…We know she is or was beside the river…Maybe inuyasha could pick up her scent by walking near the river" Kagome burst out as the idea came to her head._

"_Its possible" Sango whispered sadly as she looked ahead, She didn't know Sesshomaru that well, but the way inuyasha acted on the subject it seemed that Sesshomaru was the least bit their ally and with that she wasn't sure that Yunia was still alive….She had to be, But in her guts it felt as if it was very unlikely._

_Kagome walked next to her beloved inuyasha, Hand in Hand, head on his arm as she closed her eyes as she imagined things she expected Sesshomaru would do. She had just met the girl the day she brought her to the feudal era and now she was worried tremendously. Not only do they now have to stop Naraku, Help out kohaku, But now they have to rescue Yunia._

Sesshomaru stood on a cliff staring over the valley of dead soldiers as he narrowed his eyes at the two men in the middle, battling for their lives. He just closed his eyes and looked up as Rin and Yunia came to mind. He growled and opened his eyes.

Yunia and Rin's faces were burned into his mind, plus what Yunia had said was repeating every few hours and bothering him to the point he left to get some piece but it would not leave. In-fact, now it was louder then ever!

HE jumped down and walked over the corpses when at least the demon struck down the demon and fell to his knees in a panting frenzy. Sesshomaru stared at the human beneath him as his tenseiga glowed, HE pulled it out as it sliced threw the humans head. Turning Sesshomaru saw the cliff and smelled something weird.

It smells liked blood, With Yunia's flower scent lingering on it.


	10. Fighting for the first time

Chapter10:

Yunia fell asleep next to Rin while Jaken paced in front of them to see Sesshomaru floating down.

"Jaken…I smelt blood…" he whispered and looked toward the girls and saw nothing wrong, but a few dirt spots but they smelled of flower soil.

"Nothing is wrong my lord…Are you back to stay or are you leaving?" Jaken pondered for his master but Sesshomaru passed him as the smell of blood drenched Yunia but not Rin.

'The human woman is drenched in it but she is fine…' his mind raced as Yunia then stirred under her glare and looked up at Sesshomaru and went wide eyed.

Yunia jumped and rolled away then saw that out from the shadowiness it was Sesshomaru.

"I thought you were someone else….sorry….Wait-"but Sesshomaru cut her off in mid sentence.

"Your reek of blood" he growled with his eyes narrowed as her eyes went wide, he could see she was looking for an excuse.

"I….Uh…How can you smell it…I washed it all away….Damn" she was searching for words when he pulled her up by the neck to her feet.

"Don't lie…Speak!" he barked as she looked away and closed her eyes,

"Im having woman troubles if you must know….But im fine…Just….I…Um….Well She…And ….I…." she gulped down her words as Sesshomaru dropped her. He turned his back to her as she sat on her butt,

"If you won't tell me….I shale figure it out on my own," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear it.

Yunia closed her eyes,

"I….there's a reason behind my silence…." She added in making Sesshomaru stop in mid Step. He turned to her with a blank stare but an arched brow.

"I….I….Im worried if I tell you of what im going through that you'll…." The words stabbed at her throat as she tried to push them out, She was afraid of Sesshomaru…That is what she wanted to say.

"That I will what?"

"IM AFRAID OF YOU SESSHOMARU!" she cried out as tears started to fall as she got to her feet and looked him in the eyes.

"Im afraid to be killed…Or die…Or leave Rin who is attached to me like blood, I love her with all my heart now…I would do anything for her but I can't stand the thought being ripped from her because of you…." She blurted out after her explosion as Sesshomaru stood there, fully facing the woman who held her arms and hung her head as tears dropped like rain to the ground.

Sesshomaru stood there, keeping his distance as if, if he were to take a step forward, she would brake into a million pieces.

"I have today and tomorrow then I will never smell of blood again for another month!….I swear….Now…Will you just drop the subject….you can stand my smell….then you can stand the smell of blood……..Your a murderous demon anyway, You smell it every day anyway." she whispered as he Narrowed his eyes at her last statement and grabbed her by her upper arms and gripped them tight.

Yunia winced at the pain he was inflicting as more tears started to fall. She clenched her eyes shut and looked to her left as Sesshomaru gripped her arms tighter. She clenched her teeth together, she looked up at his eyes and instead of Sorrow he saw blank…Emotionless…Nothing!

He growled and gripped her eyes tighter but her teeth unclenched and her face unchanged, His glare then let go as his eyes trapped in hers he couldn't pull out.

"WENCH" he yelled and threw her aside and turned away as he continued to walk she got up and threw something at him.

"I HATE YOU," she screamed as a rock was aimed at him. He let it miss as she stood there with her fists clenched, her eyes narrowed. She walked to Rin and picked up the slumbering child as she walked backwards toward the road behind them.

"Burn in hell" she growled and turned to run away. He turned and chased after her as Yunia ran as fast as her legs would take her.

Yunia ran smoothly as Rin stayed asleep after all the screaming and yelling.

She looked back and in a flash Sesshomaru disappeared and appeared before her. She screamed and ran to her right and continued on but Sesshomaru was ridding on her ass

((Note: Ridding on her ass, Is a expression drivers say that someone is right behind their bumper and are only inches away from pushing them down the road))

That is when he got in front of her, holding her above the ground by her neck. Yunia Dropped Rin into a soft valley grass gently as Sesshomaru raised her small figure up higher.

"You thought you could get away human" He mocked as she pulled her self up by his arm, Clinging on for dear life.

"Speak human" But she could not,

"SPEAK" but she just spit into his face,

"I thought we could be friends but you're just a cruel hearted asshole!" She hissed as she kicked and wiggled to get from his grip that began to tighten. He wiped off his face as his eyes turned red.

"DIE WENCH"

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed and hit him just below the arm pit, in the bone as it made him twitch enough for her to strike one more to his chin. He dropped her and stumbled back as Yunia went rolling across the ground. She panted and pushed herself up and grabbed Rin as she turned left of Sesshomaru and headed for freedom once more.


	11. Threats and Forgiveness

Chapter 11:

Yunia ran toward somewhere…Anywhere!

She kept running as her legs began to tense up from the pressure to keep running but she ignored the pain and continued to run. She didn't dare to looked back as for Sesshomaru this time,

Not grabbing her from in-front,

Instead, grabbed her arms and whipped her around, Making Yunia drop Rin who rolled down a giant hill they were standing on.

Sesshomaru's eyes were red and his golden eyes turned blue He narrowed his eyes, she clenched her teeth together as she tried to get free but she then felt a shock from his fingers. She went wide-eyed and saw blue electricity streaks across her arms as she screamed.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Even though he now hated her too, her words burned at his chest, at his soul.

That is when Rin woke up,

Yunia kicked as Rin looked up the hill and saw both the people she loved dearly, trying to kill each other.

Yunia was hanging for her life as her precious Lord Sesshomaru was choking her.

"STOP IT!" Rin screamed as Sesshomaru and Yunia both looked down as Sesshomaru dropped Yunia who tumbled to the ground beside him. Rin got up and ran towards Yunia when Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and turned to Yunia who pushed herself up weakly.

"Lord Sesshomaru…Please….We must Take Yunia-san with us" Rin pleaded with tears welding up in her small eyes.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Yunia who tripped and tumbled down next to them; she turned away and threw up blood across the grass with her eyes closed. He picked her up by the back of her shirt and stood her up, as she did not even face him.

"Yunia….Lord Sesshomaru….Are you two both enemies?...Please make up and be friends…"Rin pleaded as Yunia just stared shamefully at the ground as tears fell from her face.

"Rin…I don't think I could ever be friends with someone so cold as Sesshomaru….I can tell he hates me for all the mean things I said…Im sorry Rin"

"YUNIA-SAN DON'T LEAVE!" she screamed as Yunia turned,

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" She screamed after Yunia who turned with a sorrowful expression that Sesshomaru saw as pure pain, not the expression you get when hurt physically, But it was if he had chocked the heart from her.

She closed her eyes and turned,

"Yunia" Sesshomaru whispered as she stopped dead in her tracks but not dare turn around.

"Stay for Rin's sake…If not, your own life is in danger unprotected from me…Your only human…Your blood would have been shed by sundown"

"Sesshomaru….You would still let me tag along even after what just happened" she coughed as she turned and wiped her mouth making it clean.

He just looked at her with a blank expression, she smiled slightly and walked back, she just stared at the ground.

"Im very sorry….Please forgive me…." She whispered but dare not say she did not mean it….

For she did not know if she meant it for real or not.


	12. Naraku enters

Chapter 12:

Yunia sat on Ah-Un after her bath for the day, all she had was the next day. She sighed and hugged Rin tightly as the dragon walked down. She looked over at Sesshomaru with sorrow as she looked down, He was so close to killing her, HE was so close to making her die in front of Rin,

She hugged Rin tighter as she laid her head on the small girls soft hair, She missed hugging scats…She missed akayla…She missed wearing her little number, She missed watching TV and eating ice-cream with scats for her three days then on the fourth, going to the Gym and burning all the fat.

Yunia looked at Sesshomaru once more and saw him looking back as her expression did not change.

Rin had fallen asleep and Yunia could not Ride Ah-Un anymore. Yunia got off and walked next to the dragon with her left hand on the dragon, her head face towards the rocky road beneath her. She looked up once more and Sesshomaru looked back at the same instant as she walked up next to him, her head still hung.

"Sesshomaru…"

---- Sesshomaru said nothing

"Please listen to me through this all okay….Well, I know I haven't made the best impression on you…. And I know I might seem like a flee compared to you, but….As long as I am here in this era….This place…You, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un are the only family I have….And I would never try to hurt my family, but since im on my….Cycle….I get mood swings, and I don't think straight and I was so close to having you kill me….But, I still think there is some good in you….Because you still let me tag along…And….Thank you I guess is what im trying to get at" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Sesshomaru looked down at her as Yunia twiddled her fingers. She was hoping for a response or for him to ignore her but he looked at her,

"Family…?" he questioned as he looked up into the sky,

"Yea….I have a sister and two pets but….Here, you guys are my family, for now….you four are all I have" she whispered. Yunia looked up at him as he looked sternly ahead, Not even bothering to look down at her,

"But you probably-" but he cut her off softly this time.

"Inuyasha is the only family I have left and I would rather be alone then surrounded by family," he stated as she went wide-eyed then her eyes softened as the right side of her lips curled.

"Sesshomaru…you just haven't met the right family member to be surrounded by" she added in as softly as she could and looked ahead smiling just slightly now.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl who stood there with a small smile on her face, she looked up and tilted her head and smiled bigger.

"Sesshomaru…Thank you for the adventure" she exclaimed and looked up ahead as she looked at Jaken. She ignored the fact he was staring, how could she be so naive… how could she act as if he was her friend after he had almost killed her a while ago.

That is when something hit them,

Well Yunia to be exact!

Sesshomaru watched in a flash, the woman who was confusing to him, go from walking to fallen on the floor with a big gouge mark on her arms. She cried out in pain as he pulled out his tokijin as he faced what stood before him.

"NARAKU" Jaken jumped almost literally out of his greasy little skin.

"Sesshomaru…Traveling with two humans?" He mocked as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes darkly, his golden eyes turning reddish, he was not in the mood for this pathetic half-breed.

"YUNIA-SAN" Rin yelled as she had woken up while Sesshomaru and Yunia were talking. She jumped from the dragon and rushed to Yunia's side.

"YOU BULLY!" Rin screamed as Yunia cried in pain,

"Rin…..Get on Ah-Un" Sesshomaru and Yunia both whispered but Sesshomaru's was a demand and Yunia's was a plead to heal herself.

Yunia pushed herself to her knees and narrowed at the man in a black and purple Kimono. She held her arm as the blood dripped between her fingers, she panted as things started to swirl around in her eyes.

In a panic to keep from bleeding to death, Yunia ordered Rin to give her the other shirt. She wrapped it around her arm as the blood ceased to flow. She still felt woozy and now she knew she reeked of blood but she would not be a weakling…She would be strong, she hoped.


	13. Begining of an Adventure

Chapter 13:

Yunia stood as tall as she could as the man snickered at her as a small boy, in the same outfit Sango was in, stepped out beside the man swinging his chain around. Yunia closed her eyes as she grabbed onto Ah-Un as she stepped back to catch her breath.

"Sesshomaru…Murder them both please" Yunia growled darkly as she held herself up. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, He did not need her permission but at least it was better then having to hear her gripping about him murdering them both later.

Yunia panted as she stared ahead as Sesshomaru slashed the air. The man was able to doge the bright blue slash, but the boy was barely able to dodge it. Yunia found a sword in Ah-Un's pocket and held it above her as the chain came flying for her. The boy stood on a tree branch he had climbed up onto.

"Good move" he complemented as he pulled on the chain and flew towards Yunia who backed up and stood beside Jaken.

"Does that stick do anything special?" she whispered as she started to back up and decided to calibrate how much she was confused, about what was going on, later.

Jaken smirked and stabbed the staff into the ground as one of the heads opens it mouth and fire flew from its body and hit the boy's chain making him realize it from Yunia's protection sword.

Yunia tripped over a rock as she laid there, cowering from a boy as someone grabbed her, she struggled until she saw Sesshomaru's white fury boa hold her above him as they landed on a tree branch high in the air.

"Holy mother of cows" she gasped and clutched to Sesshomaru's arms.

"Hold on human"

"Ill let you get away for calling me human this-TIME" she screamed her last word as they flew up as the tree they had been on fell to the ground. Ah-Un flew up as Sesshomaru dropped Yunia onto his saddle.

"Stay there…That's a order!" he barked and flew off towards the man on the ground.

Yunia sat on the saddle as she took the reigns and made Ah-Un dodge the attacks and flew higher from the boy's attacks. She narrowed her eyes down as she flew in circles, wondering how such a small boy became such a bully and so evil.

Sesshomaru attacked naraku to the point were he left in a haste to survive and kohaku followed him, Yunia drove Ah-Un poorly to the ground as Sesshomaru snatched the reigns from her, although it seemed entertaining for Sesshomaru to see Yunia running over Jaken and apologizing a million times. He pulled Ah-Un fast as he chassed after Naraku, but stopped when Yunia and Rin fell asleep at Sunset.

Sesshomaru looked at the two female son the dragon with smiles on their faces and Sesshomaru was thankful that they had stopped their chatter, Women…could they talk any less then angry chipmunks. He just rolled his eyes and sat in a tree to let Jaken handle getting them off Ah-Un.

After 20 minutes of his pathetic servant's attempts to get the two girls off he whistled and the dragon sat down on the ground, Smashing the servant under it body, Ah-Un rolled over and the girls came tumbling off gently as the dragon laid there next to girls and relaxed peacefully.

Sesshomaru stared at the moon for what seemed like ages when He heard stirring

"You never sleep for long do you?" He mocked and looked down and saw Yunia sitting up and looking up at him. She smiled and walked over to the tree as she looked straight up.

He never did figure out why she was smiling,

"You're a strange woman Yunia" he whispered and sighed as he stared back up to the sky, but he had a feeling she had moved.

He looked and he was correct, she had not only moved but she had climbed onto the branch below him, which was low to the ground, where a rock perched below it. She sat on it and stared at the full moon ahead of them.

"Sesshomaru…The moon is nice, and pretty and all….But why stare at it?" she questioned with a little quirk.

((Quirk means….Like when a small kid asks's something; they ask straight forward and have no idea why they need to know but it's as if they have to know! That's quirk))

He just stared at the moon; actually, he had never thought about it, it was just a habit.

"Oh...If you don't want to talk or anything…Ill just go to sleep again," she whispered sadly, as she pushed onto the rock and slide to the ground.

"I don't know why…" he trailed off, as she stood in mid step and turned around to him, and smiled as she looked down at her arm still wrapped up in the blood soaked shirt.

"Does it hurt?" he blurted out, although he had never really wanted to know but it kind of came to his mind as he looked at the small human woman. She looked so fragile at the moment, the moon looking down at her, the dried blood crusted on the shirt as she stood like a glass doll in front of him.

"Not really" she stated as she put pressure on her arm, Then looking back up her eyes dragged him in once more. He closed his eyes and looked back at the moon, when he saw her in his peripheral

((Peripheral means the side view of your eye))

She stood by the tree and leaned against it, her back to him as she leaned her head against the bark and held her hand to the wrap on her arm. He sighed and jumped down and looked at her, she looked up slowly at him and then looked away

"Im pretty weak, I get it….But I'm trying to be strong…Compared to you, Im a flee…I just want to fit in here as much as I can" she her whisper had a needing tone, a needing to be someone.

Sesshomaru said nothing but took the shirt from her arm as she looked at the gash, it had dried up but it looked deep. She looked away in pain as he could see the stinging pain in her eyes. If Jaken had injuries, he would cut him in half with his tenseiga and he would come back in pain but he was healed. However, he couldn't quiet do that with Yunia, She was human; the pain would be ten fold if he were to do that. He lifted her arm and ran a finger above it gently and narrowed his eyes at the gash, Yunia took a quick intake of air through her teeth. She closed her eyes tight,

"It's bad isn't it," she cried in a small voice,

"Its deep…Only inches from your bone and all the veins are fine but it will need attending too" he explained when he realized that he spoke more then he would ever. He just shook it off,  
"Wake Jaken and tell him that I took you" he ordered as he started to walk off, Yunia went wide-eyed and rushed to kick Jaken. He jumped with a startle as she explained she was going to get help with her arm and would be back soon. Jaken only agreed so he could go back to sleep.

"Tell Rin I am fine" she yelled back as she ran off towards Sesshomaru, holding her arm.


	14. First stop of Brutality

Chapter 14:

Yunia walked next to Sesshomaru, she knew why they were walking. If he flew, the rush of air might irritate her arm and make it bleed. She sighed as she followed him; it would be the second time being alone with him since the garden incident. Yea at night, they were alone-ish but Rin and Jaken could wake up at any time. She looked up at him and saw the two red claw like marks on his face, they were red but in the dark, they looked purple. His purple crescent moon perched at the exact middle of his forehead, and although he had long hair, she never thought of him as a woman.

She looked around in the dark and saw figures changing and she was afraid of being eaten, so, she grabbed his arm in a quick haste to feel protected.

Sesshomaru felt something hold his arm tightly, When he saw Yunia gripping his arm for dear life, He rolled his eyes.

"If you wish to be strong…Then why do you cower in fear of the dark," he mocked as she smiled shyly and shrugged looking up at him. She let go and took a step aside,

"Sorry….Not a very good night person" she laughed at herself as she looked down, But she was still close to Sesshomaru if anything were to attack she had an easy reach to grab him.

Yunia walked for what felt like hours, as the sun hadn't even started to come up when she realized something else,

"Sesshomaru…. Um... Well… We're not enemies anymore, right?" finally finding the right words, she saw he had closed his eyes,

"Or do…Do you still hate me?" she pushed out her words from her throat, as she watched Sesshomaru for an answer. She wished for him to choose that they were at least friends for Rin's sake.

Sesshomaru didn't know what he felt; it was if he didn't care. He rather be next to her and just have her there, then not. Because her face didn't burn his mind anymore because she was right there. Her voice no longer scratched at his ears because she was there, because now when she talked, she talked in a gentle voice…a voice un-sure of herself ….But as if she didn't want to hurt him anymore. That's when it hit him like ice on his brain; He was like the pet she spoke of a while before. However, he didn't want to admit it, but he felt better knowing what was what…Why she had seen that in him, but he would never admit it, He was too proud to admit she had seen a weak part in him.

He just looked ahead as Yunia sighed; she took a step near him,

"This might sound childish but….But, I am weak during dark…Im absolutely terrified of it…It scares me being alone in the dark….Afraid of not being surrounded by friends….So, would it be hard to ask that I hold you hand?" she pleaded as she hung her head, Not even seeing Sesshomaru grabbing her hand in his. She smiled at the ground and grabbed his hand, Head still hung, She smiled-Half-ashamed- Half-happy.

"Thanks"

Finally, when the sun started to come up she let go of his hand and put her hand on her arm to see if she could feel anything wrong with it. The gash still looked horrible to her but she wasn't sure if it was healing of getting worse. She looked ahead and there laid a village in front of them. She smiled brightly and looked at Sesshomaru but he was stern and black emotion as ever.

She just looked back ahead and saw humans rushing around and ignored Yunia as they entered but stepped aside when they saw Sesshomaru. They gasped when a priestess walked out and bowed

"How may I help you, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked but at the statement of his name, it sounded like she was mocking him.

"My arm was-"but the priestess cut her off,

"SHUT YOUR MOTUH WOMAN…I did not address you!" the woman shouted, demanding Yunia's silence.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman and grabbed Yunia by her hurt arm, Making Yunia gasp in pain. He showed it to the priestess and narrowed her eyes at the woman even deeper in anger

"I think that means help-"

"What did I say before woman, Speak when spoken too!" the priestess barked and slapped Yunia across the face. Sesshomaru lost grip of Yunia's small arms as Yunia crumbled to the floor holding her face.

"Learn your place," The woman hissed with venom in every word.

Yunia laid there on the ground, holding her arm, which had started to slightly ooze blood, her eyes widen quickly, almost as big as plates when she saw the blood slither better her fingers and drip slowly onto the ground. Her breath quickened as she looked up at the priestess who stood there with an evil glare on her face. Yunia closed her eyes and tried to get up as she felt something kick her in the side.

"OW" she shouted and rolled onto her back in a crumbled ball and held her arm.

"Wench!" She heard Sesshomaru and a loud roar as everything got into a spinning haze and soon before she knew it, she was in the sky and flying fast through the air as her blood flew behind her and her savior.

"Sesshomaru?" she cried out as her voice was cracking at the blood loose.

"Quiet…don't talk or you'll faint faster," He whispered as he jumped from a tree top and flew high in the air,

"There is a village ahead…" he groaned as Yunia looked up in her haziness and smiled at him,

"Thank you" Her voice barely audible, when she let her headrest on his chest.


	15. A screaming recovery

Chapter 15:

HE just flew as fast as he could without hurting her wound more, a sigh passed his lips as they landed and he strode to the healers hut and the man stood up wide eyed at the full demon in front of him.

"She needs immediate attention" Sesshomaru barked as he laid Yunia on the operation table as her wounds fully burst open and the man rushed over to keep it from bleeding.

Sesshomaru marched outside and stood at the hut door with his face to the sky and his eyes closed. The face she made before she fell unconscious was there, and he did not intend to make it go away. The words she had said about him, the day he had a killing instinct to kill her

"Ah-Em" he turned and saw the man, who was helping Yunia,

"Her wounds are deep but nothing was hit and nothing ruptured but….She will need stitches…And to rest for many days….also there is a force trauma to the neck…But it is only a bruise…But if its not too rude, I'd like to ask-"

"No I did nothing of it to her…." Sesshomaru cut the man off, he turned and looked inside and saw Yunia under a sheet with her arm lying above it. Her arm was wrapped and the wrap around it was soaked in blood.

"well then…I would appreciate you coming in with me…Its rare to find a Human mating with a full breed-" that's when he saw Yunia was awake and lying there. She sat up without regret wide eyed

"MATE!...Ohh no, no…im not his mate" she blurted out as the man looked back from Sesshomaru to Yunia.

"Your not mates?" he asked as Yunia shook her head as she clutched the sheet to her chest. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Yunia narrowed her eyes,

"Sesshomaru what did you tell him?"  
Sesshomaru said nothing as Yunia rolled her eyes. She lay down

"Just stitch me up so I can leave…Rin must be worried"

"So you have a child?"  
"NO!" Yunia shouted as she half sat up and looked at him,

"Rin is….Well…you know what…Call us mates or whatever you want, I don't care anymore…I just want to get this over with, im loosing all the blood from my head" she groaned and laid back down as the doctor just walked over and took the wrap from Yunia's arm. Sesshomaru stood above her as Yunia looked out the window and closed her eyes as she clenched her teeth. The man took a needle, pulled out a special kind of string, and pierced the torn skin.

"AHHHH" she screamed as he pierced the other side.

"It might help if you hold her hand." The man interluded Yunia's scream, Sesshomaru looked at Yunia who yelped out in pain. He grabbed her hand as she squeezed it as tight as she could with her eyes once more and an ear-wrecking scream rang through the town.

Towns people stopped as they stared at the hut were Blood curdling, Ear piercing, Heart pounding screams. A woman in so much pain, Unable to stop screaming as the doctor continued. A man inside squeezed the woman's hand, he, and her were seeable through the window but all who cared looked through the door and saw him sewing up her arm as she screamed as he pierced every skin molecule.

"PLEASE, Calm down!" the doctor yelled at Yunia who took quick breaths with tears in her eyes and her hand clutching Sesshomaru's hand so tightly, Her fingernails had made claw indents in his hand. Her nails had dug and almost drawn blood, but Sesshomaru did not flinch nor did he feel pain. His main-focus was on the pain filled Yunia. She bit her lip as tears filled her face. He stitched the last one were she didn't scream as the string had dissolved into her skin and it looked as if nothing had even scratched her skin but a scar left were he did the last stitch.

"Please tell me its over," she whispered for her voice was almost gone,

"Yes…Its over…You may take her home now!…She needs a days rests before her arm is no longer sore, and she will have to be careful, The stitches will come out on its own when her skin has attached itself together and has become strong enough to hold her skin together….That of course may take weeks…But she will feel nothing of the sort"

"Thank you" Yunia gasped for air in her words as Sesshomaru pulled her up to her feet.

"Have a nice journey," he whispered as Sesshomaru helped Yunia out the door before pulling her up into his arms and jumped off.

"Sesshomaru…May I sleep when we get back?" she whispered as he nodded, and jumped from a tree to the air. She smiled and leaned against his chest once more and saw her world swirl once more, but It was more of Sesshomaru's kimono that swirled and she felt no longer the need to fight sleep. She closed her eyes and curled her lips just enough to count as a small smile.

((Sorry its small but I could not continue it any longer!))


	16. Rest of Iris

Chapter 16:

Sesshomaru landed down on a tree branch and watched Rin sitting in the middle of a Iris field

((Iris is a flower, for those who are dumb))

Rin sat there as she plucked the flowers form the ground and threw the flower to her left and stem to her right. She plucked the large petals from the flowers, threw them over her, and sighed at every shower of petals.

"I wonder if Yunia-san is okay," she whispered as she laid back into a pile of the flowers.

Sesshomaru jumped down next to Rin as she jumped to her feet at his appearance.

"Lord Sesshomaru….AND YUNIA…san…Ohh" she was ready to shout in excitement when she saw Yunia-san cuddled up against Sesshomaru who laid her down next to Rin, Her head in the pile of flower heads.

"Watch her," he demanded softly as he jumped off and just like that, He was gone once more.

Rin sat next to Yunia and brushed her hair flat as she braided Iris's into her hair. A smile plastered on Rin's face because she knew her best friend in the whole world was okay. However, it made her wonder,

Where did lord Sesshomaru take her, and Why?

Master Jaken had told her that Lord Sesshomaru took Yunia and would be back soon, and that Yunia was fine. However, Jaken didn't convince her that Yunia was okay but she trusted him that Sesshomaru took her with him because neither of them came back alone. In addition, it looked like Yunia had been sweating and her breathing was torn apart weirdly, as if she had been running for miles or screaming.

"Rin! There you….are….Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken went from loud top a whisper when he saw Yunia asleep next to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru left…Yunia is perfectly fine now…Her wounds are gone," Rin explained with her voice just barely above whisper.

She watched Jaken sit down in a huff that his master had left without him once more. Rin just giggled and braided more flowers into Yunia's hair as Yunia lay there peacefully. Rin watched Yunia's face turn from sweating to calm and cool.

"Master Jaken… Do you like Yunia…?" she pondered as the toad turned to her with a questioned tone,

"Why do you ask?" he replied with a need to understand the stupid random question.

"Well…I love Yunia like the big sister I never had, someone I can depend on…But if you like Yunia-san then maybe…Maybe Sesshomaru-sama likes her…and they'll get married and-"

"That's silly Rin…Lord Sesshomaru would never marry, and even if he did it wouldn't be a human as weak as Yunia"

"She's not weak! And besides…Yunia would be better for Lord Sesshomaru more then any other woman!"  
"How so?" Jaken remarked as he narrowed his eyes at Yunia's small form on the ground just barely moving, but moving and living non-the-less.

"She's nice, and Funny, and I've seen them at night….They talk and they act like the have known each other for years…And I bet you Yunia-san likes Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Even if that is so, Lord Sesshomaru would never fall for a human like that half breed brother of his, Inuyasha's mother!" He barked as he tried to protect his master's honor.

"Just watch! Master Jaken…I bet you that they fall deeply in love!" Rin threw a stem at the stubborn toads head and knocked him straight over.

However, Jaken knew that Lord Sesshomaru had no need for love; it only made him weak and venerable. He pushed himself up and glared at Rin for hitting him with a stem in the forehead, which now had a red dot from the stem hitting him. He rubbed his forehead as he saw a slight twitch in Yunia's sleep, not much but a slight movement in her foot, which lay un-covered

He walked over and saw her nails had skin in them and blood droplets but it was not human blood,

"She drew blood from Lord Sesshomaru!" He barked as Yunia stirred more, her eyes fluttered open as she pushed herself up and looked at them both,

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He left" Rin sighed as Yunia looked at the shocked Jaken,

"What?"

"What did you do to my lord?"  
"ME! "She screamed confused, Jaken grabbed her hand from the ground and showed it to Yunia as proof.

"I did nothing…we went to a doctor and he held my hand…I might have clawed him in the process" she explained as she pushed him away and got to her knees and looked over at Rin and smiled.

"Hey Rin" she whispered as Rin talked her softly in a hug.

"YUNIA-SAN YOUR TRULY OKAY…I WAS SO WORRIED! I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN YOU WOULD WAKE UP!" she cried out in joy as Yunia just hugged her tightly back, resting her head on the small girl's shoulders. Rin clenched onto Yunia's shirt with her small hands and rubbed her head on Yunia's shoulder, trying to regain the smell and feel of Yunia she almost lost.

Yunia waited for Rin to let go before standing up and letting Rin claim her hand tightly as if she did not want to let go. Yunia let her; Yunia knew it was normal for a young child like Rin would feel the need stay at her side. Yunia swung her arms as they started to walk around the field like she did with Sesshomaru but this was a more comfortable.

"Yunia-san?"

"Yes Rin?" Yunia replied turning to the young child,

"Do you like Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin Quirked, as Yunia looked away with a slight blush on her face,

"Why do you ask?" Yunia questioned, looking at the sky to avoid Rin seeing her blush, which grew bigger when Rin replied.

"Because I think you two look cute together," Rin giggled,

"And Lord Sesshomaru seems to like you…" Rin added in as Yunia looked at Rin,

"Were just friends Rin, Nothing more nothing less"

"But you wish it could be more…" Rin finished Yunia's last thought.

Yes, Yunia had thought of the idea, but it was nothing more then a fantasy, a schoolgirl dream. Yea it was every girls dream to fall madly in love with a tall, Handsome, Charming man who had muscles and maybe a steed ….But Yunia never really wished.

' Come on….Sesshomaru, and Me….Never….I know we could be nothing more then friends…I still don't know if we're even that…He might be nice to me for Rin's sake but I don't know if he's doing it just because he knows he wants too' she pondered through her head as she looked down. Head hung she stared at the flowers sadly.


	17. A Garden of Guess

Chapter 17:

Sesshomaru watched as Yunia hung her head and walked with Rin. HE had walked in just as they stopped talking. He sat on the branch until they noticed him there and Yunia looked up with a strange look in her eye.

It was not happiness, or hate it was….

Confusion

He jumped down as Rin pulled Yunia over and hugged Sesshomaru's leg while holding onto Yunia's hand. As Rin let go Yunia just looked at him then shook her head and turned to walk away but Rin kept her from leaving.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin walked off but he asked Yunia to stay once more, Rin skipped with Jaken away as Yunia stood there in the middle of the field, staring at the sky.

"So…Why did you leave once more?" However, she got nothing but Sesshomaru's silence and his footsteps. He walked next to her and looked up at the sky wondering what she was doing.

"You know how you stare at the moon…Well when I want to relax I stare at the clouds….Now I know why you stare at the moon, It's a habit" she stated as blankly and emotionless as she could. He looked back to her then began walking.

Yunia followed Sesshomaru a few steps behind and one-step beside him. She sighed as they had done this before.

"What did I do wrong now?" she pleaded as she walked up next to him with her hands behind her back, he arched a brow but did not look at her.

"Last time we did this little walk you were mad for me disobeying you…So what did I do wrong"

"Just be quiet" he whispered as she blinked and stopped dead then walked fast up next to him as she looked at him then ahead as she guessed why he was the way he was.

"Sesshomaru…Please tell me what I did wrong…It feels weird you being mad at me again" she whispered as she put her hands to her neck and felt her cold fingers against her neck. He saw this as a sigh passed his lips, and he grabbed her right hand with his left.

"This is what is bothering me…,"He groaned as he griped her hand gently and she blinked from him to her hand and back again. She then realized that Sesshomaru was thinking about what had happened,

"Its just holding hands…it means nothing," she whispered as he continued to walk with her hand in his. His face still towards the sky.

"Unless…here holding hands means something more then I should…" She questioned herself as she continued to think.

Yunia looked and saw Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes as she looked at the hands.

"Please tell me…I feel so stupid but…This kind of stuff was never my strong point," she pleaded as he let a sigh out and pulled her hand up to her face with his in it. She saw her hand and her nails had one or two drops of blood from his hand because of the stitches but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Did I hurt you?"  
"No…" he stopped and looked down at her as she stared at their hands then her eyes went wide.

"OHHH….Your worried the rumor will get out about the doctor calling us mates….well why didn't you just say that in the first-" he put a finger to her mouth

"No…" he whispered as she groaned and looked at him and pushed his finger from her mouth.

"Then what? Please tell me because you killing me here because im dence to the whole problem…So we held hands…I was scared but it was either me hold you hand or have a death grip to your arm…You chose holding hands" she explained as he looked at her eyes once more and saw she was just as Innocent as Rin, Clueless too.

He just continued walking as he let their hands hang and she looked at it,

"AH COME ON!" she cried and looked at him

"Your not going to let me hang on this are you?" she finished with a whined as he just smirked. Just enough to make her groan

"Ah, come on man….Im stupid, im clueless I get it but fill me in….This is going to tare me up inside as long as you don't tell me" she cried but he said nothing, he just kept walking with her hand in his. She looked back when she heard a giggle and saw Rin at the Field entrance giggling and Jaken with his jaw to the floor.

Yunia grew a blush quickly and turned back around, as the giggling got louder and Sesshomaru let go of her hand. She looked at her feet and held her hand, as a blush grew faster across her face. Sesshomaru stood in front of her as she looked up, he smirked a little bigger,

"You'll have to figure it out on your own," he whispered in her ear as he walked past her and down toward Jaken and Rin as Yunia just stood there. Her cheeks red and her eyes wide. She looked back and just saw him walking away towards Rin and Jaken as she turned and ran to catch up.


	18. A Important Question

When I think about you,

Sesshomaru!

"Yunia! You're going to be late!"

Snapped out of a trance Yunia Marshell Luri sat up and fell onto the floor, with her hair covering her face as she groaned and pulled herself up and looked into the face of her white fox scats

"Hi scatsy" she whispered and smiled brightly as the white fox rubbed his face against Yunia's.

"YUNIA"

"AKAYLA IM AWAKE! HOLD ON A SEC AND ILL BE DOWN!"

"OKAY! Your breakfast is ready," she stated as she opened the door and saw me on the floor and laughed.

"Thanks sissy!"

"Well…What are you laying there for? Get dressed! Job remember!" She laughed as Yunia jumped up and slide across the floor with scats right behind her.

Yunia brushed her hair flat as she pulled up her panther black panties hoes and on her cloggier shoes. She pulled her short blue dress on that went to her knees as she pulled a ringlet chain belt on and put on her red scarf. Her bracelets already on, she jumped as she stretched the panties hoes on all the way as she ran towards her door and grabbed the toast in a paper towel.

"THANLS AKAYLA! I OWE YOU AN AWESOME BREKFAST FOR THIS!"

"ANYTIME!" she yelled after Yunia who tightened her scarf and scarfed down the toast as she headed for the high school.

((Note: Cloggier shoes are like the shoes Kagome wears but pitch black and they have heals and have pretty flower designs on them….I Made 'em up!))

"Okay class…I am your student teacher for Math….Now I realize im kinda young but I love kids and I'd love to start our class with an introduction so that I may get to know you all!" Yunia announced in front of the class of 20 or so student in green and white uniforms.

"Well…I'll start with the chart and randomly call names"

That is when it struck the window.

A rock crashed through the window and Yunia freaked as she slid across the classroom of the 5th graders (She is teaching Kagome's little brother's class, Sota).

Everyone yelled out in surprise as Yunia looked out the window and saw a few young middle schooler's.

"HEY…TRY A DIFFERENT WINDOW YOU DORKERS," she yelled at them as the class burst out laughing.

Yunia looked back at them and smiled,

"Well that's a good start" Yunia Smiled and walked back in, stood in front of the class, and shrugged,

"You know what…Here's a better idea…How about you guys draw 3 pictures describing your family, You, and your interests…The best drawer will win a free quiz pass and a chocolate bar, second place will get a candy bar" She stated and grabbed some computer paper as everyone looked excited to win.

Yunia walked home as she felt like fall over as students passed her, waved, and said goodbye. She smiled and waved back and gave a few small girls from her class and few minutes to talk before she got to her house she shared with her twin sister.

Yunia and Akayla were almost identical twins,

Yunia had green hair and purplish blue eyes that made you just want to stare into them for hours. Yunia loved gardening, Kids, Cooking, and Foxes

Akayla had Green hair and Green eyes that made you want to kneel before her and ask to touch her. Akayla loved dancing, Modeling, Painting and cats.

However, Yunia could feel a strange feeling of surprise around the corner!

Chapter 2:

((Sesshomaru is not in this one! DO NOT HURT ME!))

Yunia laid on her bed as the sun rose slowly; her stomach rising and decreasing slowly with Scats perfectly perched on her small stomach.

Yunia wore a small flimsy nightgown that barely covered her lower then her upper thighs. It went down to her chest area and was seeing through. She wore silk underwear under and a belly tank top under the nightgown as she heard a noise outside.

She sat up as a knock on her window racketed her room.  
Scats stood up and waddled to the window, as did Yunia. She looked through her window fluffy curtains to see nothing but the full moon. However, she saw a tree scratching at her window.

"Its just the wind scats…come on…Lets gets some sleep" she whispered and turned to leave when another scratch came from the window but sounded like nails. She turned and nothing there. She rolled her eyes, pushed her feet into her slippers, and brushed her hair with her hands as she walked down the stairs and flipped on the lights and saw her kitchen as she had left it earlier.

"Come on…Its 3:00" she whined as she crossed her arms and walked towards the door and looked through the shades on it and saw the street as she flipped on the bussing porch lights.

"Scats!" she whispered as her mid sized white fox waddled next to her and looked up at its master.

Yunia kneeled, patted his head, and stood to see a form at the door.

"AHHHHHH" she screamed as the door jangled,

"Yunia! It is I! Akayla!" her sister growled from the other side. Yunia took a deep breath and unlocked the door as Akayla barged in and slammed it shut, rubbing her arms.

"Sorry for the scare dear, I couldn't get in and I saw your window and a few rocks and hit the tree branch instead.

"Its okay…I though you were the rapist that was loose that they were talking about on RCS" Yunia whispered as Akayla looked at her sister and laughed.

"I bet you anyone would become a rapist to have you in that little number" akayla laughed loudly as Yunia smiled a little in embarrassment.

"And anyway…Didn't I tell you before those are made up stories to make you watch it"

"Yea…But its still makes you think if you are really safe"

"Well come on dear…Get your hot ass back to bed, It's just me…boss made me stay late for a model after party…So how did your first day go?"  
"Great….I think the kids really enjoy me"

"I bet you the principle enjoys you even more!" Her sister remarked pervertedly

"Off shut up!" Yunia whispered as her face redden and she turned to go upstairs to bed.

"Hey…Yunia…I got a letter that for extra points to get a job you can go over to this old Family house ….One of the siblings is one of your students…Sota I think?"

"Sota…Yea he said he had a high-school sister who was sick a lot"

"Well she needs a personal tutor and you're the best for the job….Its after school tomorrow….Today" she corrected herself as Akayla looked at the clock.

"Okay…. Im going to bed now"

"'Night'"

"G'Night" Yunia whispered with her arms crossed as she walked up the stairs with scats on her tail.

((Note: RCS Means Real Cop Stories))

A few hours later Yunia woke up and found she had an Hour to get dressed, get ready, and eat.

She brushed her hair as flat as it would go, and pulled on her black panties hoes, and on her Cloggier shoes as she looked in her closet and found a knee length plaid skirt with green, black and navy blue. Her shirt was a flowy white blouse over a white tank top with flower design on it.

She pulled on her bracelets and her ringlet belt on as she observed herself and smiled as she turned toward her door with her bag on her shoulder caring all her booklets she would need for tutoring Sota's sister, and teaching the class for the day.

((Sorry for the short chapter but the feudal world makes an appearance this time…I do not know when Sesshomaru will…when I know, you will know))

Chapter 3:

Yunia stood next to her small student as he talked about his house and his grandpa being a old priest like man who had a lot of old family heirlooms . He then explained His sister was not actually sick but she could not go to school because she had another life until a high-school student girl came running up.

"SOTA…who is that?" she asked,

"Are you kagome?" Yunia asked as Kagome looked at Yunia and smiled and nodded,

"Hi, my names Yunia Luri and im your tutor….Im Sota's math teacher"

"Ohh! Thank god! "She blurted out in relief as Yunia laughed and looked kagome up and down.

"You don't look like the kind to skip school…"

"Yea…Well im sick all the time…"

"Sorry sis…Kinda told her that you weren't sick and had a double life"

"Sota…..Did you tell her were?"

"Not yet….Im not that stupid"

Yunia shook her head laughing,

"Well I don't care about your …'Double life'…Right now, its you school life im worried about and if you get through my tutoring then your math grade will go up from a 'D' to a 'B' ….think you could stay from your double life…Unless I come with"

"…REALLY! IT'LL GO UP THAT FAR" Kagome exclaimed and jumped over and hugged Yunia tightly, who just patted Kagome's back and nodded as kagome released her.

"Yes it will…But you have to put effort in it…Your teachers say you're a smart girl…Just not there enough to understand…Im here to help you catch up…so is it a deal? You work hard at school and with me and ill make them jump you up a grade?" Yunia inquired as kagome smiled almost ear to ear and shook Yunia's hand and punched the air in victory.

"THANK YOU!" Kagome exclaimed and almost screamed but calmed down once more.

"So the first 3 tutoring are at your house, then 3 at mine then the rest at your or at the school…Depending on our schedules okay?"  
"Okay" kagome nodded and turned toward her house as Yunia followed behind her and watched the city turn to a hill with a giant house on top of it.

Inside Kagome sat on the floor in front of the coffee table as Yunia laid her stuff down and handed Kagome a packet.

"I want you to try this and where-ever you get stuck, just circle that lesson and continue on…the ones we need to work on will start with first then we'll review and then go from there okay?"  
"Sure" Kagome whispered and looked at the packet as Yunia handed kagome a pen and pencil and then kagome's mother offered her a cup of coffee while kagome was working on the packet.

"So…you're a student teacher…you can't be more then 20?"  
"Im actually exactly 20" Yunia laughed to her as she sipped the coffee gracefully and laid it down with a –clink–

"So…Sota says you're a great teacher and help them and explain things well"

"Well…Math was my best subject all through school, when I got to high-school I knew I wanted to be a teacher because I love kids…Of all ages…. And that when I remember my teachers I remember what I looked in a teacher... and what my friends wanted, and I did a survey with the kids today on what they wanted in a teacher…And I've decided to become what the kids need and want...not something most teachers are" she explained and smiled as she walked up to kagome and kneeled next to the struggling teen who sat there stuck on the 20th question,

"Ahh….Here's where it gets tricky…So you know all the basics and the beginning of your grade but you missed a class that was important to making all of these problems easy….I guess we will start with the D.O.N" Yunia blinked as a boy in a red kimono came flying through the door.

"KAGO-…me" she whispered as Yunia stared at his ears.

"Ohh my…who is he?" Yunia asked as kagome stood up quickly and stood in front of the boy.

"This is inuyasha…He's…." She looked around for an answer as Yunia blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes then noticed this was really happening.

"He's kagome's boyfriend" the old man piped in as Kagome nodded then realized quickly what the old crack had said.

"GRANDPA…HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND"

"Kagome come on….Sango says she saw Sesshomaru heading for naraku"

"Who? Who? What's a naraku?"

"That's Sis's other life"

Yunia looked at Inuyasha and took in a deep breath.

"Remember our deal kagome…where-ever you go, I go….So take me with you"

"I can't"  
"Kagome….You really want to fail?"  
"Um….No…But…I…He…But I….Uhh…..Is there a choice 'B'?"

"No…Take me to this double life of yours…I promise I wont be a burden but I need to know why you can't concentrate" Yunia stated clearly more of a demand and promise then a request and promise.

"Uhh…Inuyasha…Meet Yunia Luri….My tutor" kagome almost fainted at her statement as inuyasha growled and turned,

"COME ON" he yelled as Yunia stood next to kagome and put her elbow on top of kagome's with a smile,

"Ill give you this…You picked a good crop" Yunia busted out as Kagome went wide-eyed and brightly red and followed Inuyasha and Yunia out of the door.

"What just happened?" Sota and Kagome's grandfather asked,

"My teacher just budged her way into the feudal era…" Sota gasped in amassment "MAYBE NOW SHE'LL COME OVER A LOT MORE AND I'LL GET TO HANG OUT WITH MS. LURI MORE OFTEN!"

Sota's grandfather just shook his head and turned back into the kitchen.

Chapter 4:

Yunia stood at the well that the boy had jumped in and disappeared in,

"Well here it is"

"How do you get to the other side?"  
"You jump…" kagome shrugged as she answered her tutor's questions,

"Well then, Lets not waste time, your boyfriend might be waiting" Yunia laughed and turned to kagome,

"Im kidding…Come on, let's start this adventure"

"Your stranger then any teacher I've met"

"Well I hope so" Yunia exerted air from her nose and jumped, holding her nose, taking a deep breath before a bright light surrounded her and then in a instant she landed hard onto dirt ground.

"Oww" she groaned and stood up and patted off her shirt and pulled on a root and pulled herself up to the top.

"That wasn't so hard…" she trailed off as she looked around and found a whole world of new things before her.

"Wow!" she whispered and spun around as kagome climbed up behind her,

"WATCH OUT" a yell rang out as a boomerang struck a tree behind them and a girl in a black and pink fighting suit jumped over them and stood on the boomerang.

"Welcome back kagome"

"Hi Sango…" kagome whined as she fell out of the well,

"Who is she?"  
"My math tutor" kagome laughed as Yunia, still shocked by the girl's entrance, then felt a hand on her butt.

Yunia went wide-eyed as her face flutter red,

"MIROKU!" The girl yelled as Yunia finally got out of shock, turned around, and backslapped who-ever it was and screamed,

"PERVERT!" as Yunia pulled out the pepper spray from her skirt pocket and sprayed it into who's ever eyes it was.

"AGHHHHH" a many scream rang out as Yunia looked and found a priest on the ground.

"Well that's a option I never though of" Kagome whispered as Yunia backed up,

"What is going on?" Kagome and Yunia repeated at the same time,

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are fighting again," Sango whispered.

Yunia arched her right brow to be knocked down by a un-seen force.

"KAGOME, GET THAT HUMAN GIRL OUT OF HERE"

Yunia got up and closed her eyes and ran but then hit something,

Or someone,

Hard.

"YUNIA RUN!"

"HELP" Yunia screamed, blindly and sprayed who-ever she ran into, turned to her right, ran for her life as she opened her eyes, and hid in the trees.

"That hurt…" she heard a whispered behind her as she turned around to be pinned by a man with a furry boa on his shoulder.

"Ohh fuck" Yunia whispered then realized what she had said,

(SESSHOMARU!)

(Sorry, for the short chapter but the next one is just as exciting)

Chapter 5:

Yunia stood there with her mouth a-gap as the man glared down at her.

"Heh…" she couldn't find words to describe what she felt at the moment,

"YUNIA" Kagome yelled and rushed at her as the man stood up and turned and grabbed Yunia.

Yunia went wide-eyed and tried to move but his grip on her neck tightened and she grabbed at his hands. His claws were scratching at her skin and his pinky was drawing blood.

"Oww…." She rasped as she pulled for breath.

"SESSHOMARU LET GO OF HER!" inuyasha barked as Sesshomaru lifted Yunia into the air as Yunia regretted ever asking to come with.

"Inuyasha you fool…Like this human would help any of my needs…except to keep you from me….If you wish to see her alive you will not follow" Sesshomaru growled as jumped into the air, He threw her up and caught her like a cradle and flew off in a ball of light.

"DAMN!" Inuyasha growled after them and kagome went wide-eyed,

"Your brother just stole my math tutor…." She fell over; Kagome was regretting giving in to Yunia's demands.

Yunia had blacked out and woke to a small girl and a toad staring at her.

"AHH" she screamed and flew back and into a tree, which in return she rubbed her head and groaned at the headache she would receive later on.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the human girl has awoken"

"Im 20…Im no longer a girl, im a woman you toad" Yunia pouted and pushed herself up groggily.

"Hi, my names Rin…Who are you?"  
"Yunia Luri" Yunia whispered and smile as the girl sat next to her and rest her small head on Yunia's shoulder.

"I've never had a big sister, but now that you're here, we can be best friends forever! Maybe become sisters!" Yunia looked at the small girl then over and saw the man sitting on a tree branch, staring at the moon lit sky.

"HEY MISTER…THAT WASN'T NICE…WHAT YOU DID!" Yunia yelled and stood up, letting Rin up and walked over.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING?" she yelled as she looked up as Sesshomaru looked down and just rolled his eyes then looked back up.

"HEY…ahh forget it…" she gave up and slumped against the tree and she looked up childishly,

"It wasn't nice of him to pin me by my neck…then use me as leverage to get away" she mumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms and her legs and then released she wasn't wearing her shoes but her panty hoes were still on.

"Hey…Rin, where did my shoes go?"  
"Shoes?" Rin questioned tilting her head as Yunia laughed and smiled and waved for Rin to walk over.

"What are shoes?"  
"Things that cover your feet and keep you from stubbing your toes and from your feet getting dirty" Yunia explained and poked Rin's feet, who in return giggled loudly.

"Yunia…I like your name" Rin giggled as Yunia smiled and leaned her head on Rin's,

"I like your name too….Rin….SO easy to remember and easy to spell" Yunia laughed and poked Rin's nose, Rin giggled once more.

Yunia started to tickle Rin, and didn't notice Sesshomaru looking down at the two females playing. He arched his left brow then turned back to the sky as Yunia looked up,

"Hey Rin, Does grumpy pants up there ever talk other then threats?"  
"Yea….He's just shy" Rin giggled as Yunia, questioned Rin's, words.

If he was really shy, he wouldn't have kidnapped her? In addition, threatened to kill her.

It had gotten late as Rin leaned against Yunia and also fell asleep was the toad; opposite of them and Yunia fell asleep against the tree.

Sesshomaru jumped down and narrowed his eyes at the human woman; she wasn't like anyone else, why did it feel as if she was different.

He growled and turned and started to walk when he heard her stir.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered and sat up as she let Rin go and walked up to him,

"One question" she whispered as she yawned, stretching her arms and rubbing her face.

"What are you going to do with me? Im your hostage…So what do you want me to do?"

"You may leave…," he added and not even bothering to look at her but at the sky which was turning red into a sunrise.

"Were am I going to go? I don't know this place at all…Anyway, I wont let a heartless man like yourself harm or teach Rin anything…Im staying" she persisted and turned with her arms crossed as Sesshomaru just stared at the sunrise, He was certain most women would leave at the chance of opportunity but she persisted on stay…

She was a strange woman alright.

Chapter 6:

Yunia told herself the only reason she was staying was because she didn't know her way back and if she did, Rin would go with her. She couldn't live with herself knowing Rin was stuck alone with the Heartless man.

She sat on the dragon holding onto Rin as they walked down a road to see men up ahead, slicing open other men.

Yunia went wide-eyed and jumped off as Rin yelled for her to stay

"YUNIA…WAIT!" Rin screamed and reined Ah-un to ride faster as Sesshomaru watched the whole incident with a calm and blank expression.

"HEY YOU! YOU THERE! STOP THAT!" Yunia yelled and ran at them but all the men did was turn and smirk at her. She skidded to a stop when they started to walk toward her with sick expressions on their face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as Ah-un stopped behind Yunia who climbed back on and took the reins from Rin,

"I didn't fail my driving test for nothing" Yunia laughed and pulled back on the reins as Ah-un jumped into action. As she steered the dragon poorly she hit and ran over just about everyone until she felt a sword to her neck.

"Don't move woman….Or ill skin you alive and use your skin as a trophy!" She sat perfectly still as her eyes widen as dinner plates when the man went flying in front of her and she felt something crawl across her leg, and it was furry.

Yunia slowly turned her head and saw Sesshomaru take the reins from her hands and start to lead the dragon.

"That'll do human," he whispered as Yunia crossed her arms and huffed,

"Okay, so im a bad driver but I got rid of the men didn't I?" Rin giggled at Yunia's hussy huff and just turned around and hugged Yunia.

"Yunia, will you stay forever?" Rin asked as Yunia looked down,

"Ill stay as long as I possibly can…I promise" she whispered and put out her pinky as Rin smiled ear to ear and put out her Pinky as Yunia's pinky wrapped around Rin's. Yunia shook her hand with Rin's inter locked before letting go,

"Your more of a child then Rin" the toad mocked as Yunia narrowed her eyes at the toad.

"It's illegal to spit on a person…but I guess it doesn't count for toads" Yunia hissed and spit as large of a spitball as she could and wiped her mouth.

"Who's laughing now?" Yunia stuck out her tongue at the toad who was wiping off his head and whining at the sticky substance. Sesshomaru just shook his head as they continued to walk.

An hour had gone by and Rin had grown bored, so had Yunia.

"Yunia…Wanna go pick some flowers?"

"Sure…anything to get away from Jaken" she whispered and got up from the log they were sitting on and waved a good-bye to Jaken as they turned to leave,

"RIN WAIT….lord Sesshomaru said to keep the human girl here! SO that she doesn't get lost or stolen!"  
"Well then follow us Master Jaken…" Rin announced as Yunia just shrugged and followed Rin into a colorful field of flowers. Rin and Yunia went off running toward the middle with all the random colors.

"WAIT! RIN…YUNIA!" he ran toward them but ended up getting lost.

"Jaken…" Jaken looked behind him and found his lords pants and looked up to see a stern face as he jumped back in fear.

"My lord….I was trying to stop them but they persisted on….picking flowers…." Her trailed off as Yunia walked up behind him with flowers in on hand and Rin's hand in the other.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your back!" Rin Exclaimed and let go of Yunia's hand and ran over and hugged Sesshomaru's legs as he looked at Yunia who looked down at her flowers. She had picked Iris's and Red Sun's….Nothing special…but they were her favorite.

"Rin, follow Jaken back to the campsite"

"Come on Yunia" Rin skipped over but Sesshomaru stopped her,

"Leave Yunia here" he whispered as she stopped dead in her tracks and hung her head and turned and grabbed Jaken's hand and started to walk back.

Yunia stood there waiting till Rin left at last and she looked up in an inspecting way,

"So…What?"  
"You're not good with rules are you?"  
"Never was….why, you mad because Rin and I picked flowers a little off of the site….Worried I leave with her?" Sesshomaru just walked past her as she turned with the flowers in her hand,

"Hey!" she ran and caught up to him and walked beside him, he just looked straight ahead, as Yunia looked up at his face.

"Your not a very open person…I respect that…But you can't just treat me like trash and expect to get away with it!" Yunia huffed but he didn't even move as she sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Your worse then my sister's cat, Rats….so stubborn and quiet and mean….But," she stopped as she looked down at the ground when she realized what came next.

Sesshomaru looked at her as if to make her go on,

"But when my fox…Scats…When Akayla and Rats moved in…He warmed up to scats because he had someone to be with when everyone else was gone….All Rats really needed was someone just there by his side….Scats didn't even have to talk or anything, just be there for Rats when rats was lonely…." She trailed off and looked at the sky and smiled,

"If only you were the same….Maybe you wouldn't be so cold….Well if all you want to do was scorn me for disobeying your rules, then im sorry….and I'll never do it again…." She finished off and headed toward the site that they had rounded back towards.

The field was a circle so they had just reached the other side when Yunia stepped in front of Sesshomaru and walked towards the site. When she stopped and smiled at Sesshomaru,

"It's silly of me to compare me and you to me and my sister's animals…But it was worth a shot" she turned slowly away and started to walk.

Chapter 7:

The moon was a crest, the same as Sesshomaru's forehead,

Sesshomaru sat on a tree branch as Yunia slept against the log she had sat on earlier. Rin and Yunia huddled like a mother and daughter.

"Eruuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Jaken snored as a bubble popped on his nose.

Sesshomaru just sat there watching Yunia's face move slightly when a wind blew that night. He rolled his eyes and looked back up at the sky when her words hit him once more

'_because he had someone to be with when everyone else was gone….All Rats really needed was someone just there by his side….Scats didn't even have to talk or anything, just be there for Rats when rats was lonely…'_

HE closed his eyes as he saw the smile she had made after it,

As if, he, the great Lord Sesshomaru, Would ever need a Human beside him.

'I_t's silly of me to compare me and you to me and my sisters animals…But it was worth a shot' _it felt as if she was trying to prove that both of them were wrong,

He smelt something on him, when he sniffed once more he smelt her….

But on him.

He lifted his shirt and remembered the day he had taken her from his half demon brother, he had to carry her to fly off and she had clutched him. He smacked his shirt back as the smell was dangerously hard up close.

It smelt like Violets,

He had smelt violets before, Rin had told him and showed him what a violet was. He jumped from the tree and flew to the lake he had seen earlier as he sat there with the shirt that smelt like the human with no idea what to do to get it away.

That is when he realized that Rin and the human would have to do it, the human was starting to smell strongly more of flowers now.

Yunia woke to see Sesshomaru next to the fire with fish on a stick, Jaken across, cooking them.

"Rin?" she whispered as she shook the small girl awake and sat up fully, Stretching and yawning.

"Human…You and Rin are to eat then go wash up, Ill show you the way to the river," Jaken instructed as Yunia and Rin yawned. Yunia nodded and blinked out all the fuzziness and scooted forward with Rin in her lap as she grabbed a fish and ripped off a piece and blew on it and handed it to Rin, then ripped off a piece of her own and blew on it. Stuffing it in her mouth she smiled tiredly and handed Rin another piece.'

Soon their fish was gone and Yunia was stuffed. She and Rin got up with minimal tiredness and followed Jaken to a river. As they found it, Yunia shooed Jaken away and undressed as she pulled off her bra she felt the sensation on her ribs that she enjoyed a lot. The feeling on freedom she pulled off her panty hoes and her skirt and sat on the edge of the rive and pulled off her panties and jumped in. She swam around in the crystal water and rubbed her head vigorously under the water as she came up and sighed in relief.

"Finally, something that constitutes as a bath" she moaned and swam like a washing machine as Rin doggy paddled around.

"It feels great to be clean" she stated and spun Rin around.

Yunia went under water with her eyes closed and sat at the bottom while she swished around like a fish and pushed from the rocks to the top and swam to the edge and brushed her hair with her hands behind her as someone stepped out from the bushes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Join us! It's great!" Rin yelled as Yunia looked up to see the fully dressed Sesshomaru.

"Can you not follow us? I thought it was only going to be Rin and me. I thought we were the only one's needing a bath?" she huffed as she brushed her hair back with her hands and pushed herself closer to the bank to cover herself.

"Clean your clothes… I could smell your clothes back at the camp," he ordered calmly as Yunia stopped him from leaving.

"What are we to wear when we are washing our clothes?"  
"Rin has extra clothes…"

"Yea…Those won't fit me!" Yunia added in as Sesshomaru's looked at her then pulled off his shirt and threw it at her.

"Clean it when you're done" he finished and walked through the bushes.

Yunia caught the flying shirt and looked at it and noticed it was huge in the chest area.

"This man must be buffing something…because he's got huge muscles…" she whispered and pulled herself onto the bank and pulled the shirt around her and found it as if a robe twice her size.

"Gezzy Christ" she whispered and wrapped it around her, the tie went around twice before letting her tie it tightly. She smiled and felt like a small girl again wearing her father's top. She smiled and grabbed her clothes as Rin grabbed her own and they walked towards the shallower end.

Yunia stood in the middle and kneeled down and washed out her shirt then hung it on a branch to dry as she sat down with Sesshomaru's shirt on and let it soak up easily then un-tied it to hear a crack as she held onto the wrap to kept it on her body to see Jaken walk through,

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY LORDS ROBES?"  
"YOU PERVERT LEAVE!...anyway, he lent it to me to use while washing my clothes then I had to wash it in return…NOW LEAVE!" she barked and threw the largest rock she found at the toad and hit him bull's-eye in the head.

The toad walked away with a large lump on his forehead as Yunia pulled on her under-wear. It was great not wearing her under-items but it felt great to be in them also.

She pulled his robe on once more before washing it. It felt so comfy, and it was soft and pretty and, out from under her armor, it had a great look and made her feel….Strangely safe.

She pulled on her skirt and on her tank top, she let her shirt dry more as she kneeled in the water. She lightly dipped Sesshomaru's Top into the water and gentle lifted it out and ringed it out but flattened it, once most of the water was out, against her chest and smelt the shirt.

"It smells like river water now…" she proudly stated and looked to Rin who was holding her Kimono up and dancing around the fish.

"Rin…Stop kidding around" Yunia mocked as Rin tripped and almost fell into the water but landed on her hands and held herself above the water.

"See what happens when you mess around?" Yunia Mocked and walked out of the water and grabbed her panty hoes and threw them into the water.

"Aren't you going to wear them?"  
"No….They only help if you have shoes and a short skirt but I don't have shoes and my skirt goes to my knees so…They're useless"

"DO you always through away….Useless things?" Rin gulped in fear that she was useless.

"No…Just clothing and food" she whispered as Rin sighed in relief and walked out of the water and shook out her hair.

"Come on, the toad and Mr. Grump pants are probably waiting…" she groaned as she grabbed her shirt and walked towards the campsite when Jaken stopped them.

"Hand me the robe"

"Come on…He's not a lady, its okay if he doesn't have his top on"

"You stubborn human" he blurted out in furry and started to walk ahead as Yunia walked and walked past Sesshomaru without a look and handed him his shirt. She turned and saw he was pulling the tie into a tight knot.

"Well…We're clean…anything else you want us to do?" Yunia asked smartly. Sesshomaru did not answer as he pulled on his armor and tightened it.

((That was a damn long chapter))

Chapter 8:

Yunia sat on Ah-un, almost ready to fall off. She had stuffed her shirt into ah-un's pocket so she would not loose it. She was brushing her hair with her hands and so far, she was succeeding to keep it down and flat and tame.

She used a hair-bow Rin had made and used it to pull up her hair but with some bangs down.

"Rin, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go pick flowers but im afraid that Sesshomaru-sama would get mad at us once more"

"Rin….you and Yunia go to the field" Sesshomaru mumbled out of no-were as Rin jumped off,

"You're leaving again?"  
"Yes" was all he said as Yunia jumped off and held the reigns that the dropped in her hands.

"I wont reckless drive…I promise until you get back…but what are the rules I can't brake" Yunia laughed under her breath as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and took a few steps back.

"Don't leave the field" was all he said before jumping into the air and off into a bright light Yunia sighed and turned to Rin,

"So about this field….Lets go look at Jaken?" Yunia turned to the toad who hoped up behind them as Rin lead the way towards the field.

That is when Yunia realized she felt a little sick.

Well she was feeling home sick but this was pit of her stomach sick

Yunia fell onto her knees holding her stomach as Rin looked back at her worried as Yunia climbed onto Ah-Un gently.

"Yunia-san…you okay?"  
"Yea Rin….just a little stomach problems…I probably just have a cramp" she whined out in a whisper as she held her stomach then pushed herself from Ah-Un and ran to a bush.

"It burns!" She cried as she pulled down her panties to see them covered in blood.

"FUCK!" she screamed then covered her mouth,

"I shouldn't say that in front of Rin…But I have no others…..geezers Christ….Damn!" she held her stomach and fell to her knees and she stripped the blood covered under-wear away and sat down on her knees. The cramp was gripping onto her bladder and bottom of her stomach hard and she felt like dieing.

"This is what I get for forgetting I start this week….im going to die" she whispered as she stared at the blood on her underwear…It was drenched in it and she hadn't noticed.

"Yunia-san…You okay-"Rin stopped when she saw the blood covered under-wear.

"Rin….Im fine…just it's my cycle thing and I have no extra clothes…" Yunia whispered while wincing in pain from the gripping cramp.

"Yunia-san…." Rin wanted to help but she was clueless on what to do as Yunia groaned at her stomach.

"YOU TWO-"Jaken stopped in dead sentence as he saw the blood drenched under-wear and gapped at the sight.

"Jaken…Don't you dare say anything to Sesshomaru…you too Rin, Ill be fine but I don't want Sesshomaru to worry that I might be dieing because he doesn't understand…Jaken shut your mouth and walk away….Okay" She ordered more then requested, Rin was confused that Sesshomaru might worry. But then again, she knew that if she worried and Sesshomaru heard of her bleeding, he might dispose of her to keep Rin from getting hurt.

"Okay…But how are you going to hide your pain from lord Sesshomaru?"

"I've done it for 10 years since I started this….I can do it until it stops again…It'll only last 3 days so…All I have to do is keep taking baths and ill be fine….Rin, you and Jaken go check and see if that river is near by…Ill go take a bath and clean myself off so I don't smell of blood…Jaken, for all Sesshomaru knows is that I got covered in pollen and dirt and I was filthy so I went to take a bath! Got it!" Yunia barked the last part at Jaken as he nodded and she sat there.

"Well…Go!" she yelled as Jaken jumped and grabbed Rin's hands and they went off to search for the river.

Yunia sat there for a few minutes when she felt sad and in pain,

Not only was "tom" stalking her, She missed having the luxuries of ice cream and Scats to make the pain go away. She missed her job and she missed her house and extra clothes and her sister.

((Note: Tom is a code name for a girl's period))

"I wonder what Sesshomaru will think if he were to see me like this…" she whispered as she hung her head, She had all of a sudden gotten close to him. All she wanted was to be able to talk to him and not feel as if he was better then her. She wanted to prove to him somehow that she could make him show his friendlier side…or at least see if he has one.

She would need to cover her tracks for 3 days and then she would be okay, 3 days…..Not that bad….

Right?

Chapter 9:

Rin came back and told that the river was close which gave slight relief for Yunia who hurried to it and jumped in as she tried to wash herself clean of the darkening blood.

Yunia was making the water reddish and she was starting to panic until it was only for a slight moment and then all the dirty water washed away and she tried to clean her dirty clothes.

In a few minutes, she was clean and dry but she was still a little bit worried for what might become of her if Sesshomaru were to find out what was wrong with her.

"Rin?" Yunia whispered as Rin walked form the bushes with flowers that she started to braid into Yunia's hair.

"Thanks…This might help me smell like flowers until tomorrow…2 more days and ill be free of womanly cycles," Yunia groaned as Rin gently braided another flower into Yunia's hair.

"_INUYASHA!" kagome yelled as they reached the end of a very long river_

"_What?" he barked as kagome kneeled next to the river and grabbed the panty hoes that floated across the river._

"_Its….These are Yunia's…She was wearing them last time we saw her" she exclaimed as she jumped up and walked over to inuyasha who sniffed them but nothing but river bottom and a very…very…very! Small scent of Yunia, but it was a very flowery and old Yunia, not enough to go on._

"_Kagome…This river goes on forever, she could have taken them off far up the river…And also the river is slow…we could be hundreds of miles behind…" Miroku explained as kagome sighed and just looked at her feet._

'_Mom's going to kill me if she finds out I lost my math tutor to Sesshomaru….Plus Sota is going to be sad that his favorite teacher is gone…' Kagome sighed once more and stood next to Inuyasha._

"_But it's a clue…We know she is or was beside the river…Maybe inuyasha could pick up her scent by walking near the river" Kagome burst out as the idea came to her head._

"_Its possible" Sango whispered sadly as she looked ahead, She didn't know Sesshomaru that well, but the way inuyasha acted on the subject it seemed that Sesshomaru was the least bit their ally and with that she wasn't sure that Yunia was still alive….She had to be, But in her guts it felt as if it was very unlikely._

_Kagome walked next to her beloved inuyasha, Hand in Hand, head on his arm as she closed her eyes as she imagined things she expected Sesshomaru would do. She had just met the girl the day she brought her to the feudal era and now she was worried tremendously. Not only do they now have to stop Naraku, Help out kohaku, But now they have to rescue Yunia._

Sesshomaru stood on a cliff staring over the valley of dead soldiers as he narrowed his eyes at the two men in the middle, battling for their lives. He just closed his eyes and looked up as Rin and Yunia came to mind. He growled and opened his eyes.

Yunia and Rin's faces were burned into his mind, plus what Yunia had said was repeating every few hours and bothering him to the point he left to get some piece but it would not leave. In-fact, now it was louder then ever!

HE jumped down and walked over the corpses when at least the demon struck down the demon and fell to his knees in a panting frenzy. Sesshomaru stared at the human beneath him as his tenseiga glowed, HE pulled it out as it sliced threw the humans head. Turning Sesshomaru saw the cliff and smelled something weird.

It smells liked blood, With Yunia's flower scent lingering on it.

Chapter10:

Yunia fell asleep next to Rin while Jaken paced in front of them to see Sesshomaru floating down.

"Jaken…I smelt blood…" he whispered and looked toward the girls and saw nothing wrong, but a few dirt spots but they smelled of flower soil.

"Nothing is wrong my lord…Are you back to stay or are you leaving?" Jaken pondered for his master but Sesshomaru passed him as the smell of blood drenched Yunia but not Rin.

'The human woman is drenched in it but she is fine…' his mind raced as Yunia then stirred under her glare and looked up at Sesshomaru and went wide eyed.

Yunia jumped and rolled away then saw that out from the shadowiness it was Sesshomaru.

"I thought you were someone else….sorry….Wait-"but Sesshomaru cut her off in mid sentence.

"Your reek of blood" he growled with his eyes narrowed as her eyes went wide, he could see she was looking for an excuse.

"I….Uh…How can you smell it…I washed it all away….Damn" she was searching for words when he pulled her up by the neck to her feet.

"Don't lie…Speak!" he barked as she looked away and closed her eyes,

"Im having woman troubles if you must know….But im fine…Just….I…Um….Well She…And ….I…." she gulped down her words as Sesshomaru dropped her. He turned his back to her as she sat on her butt,

"If you won't tell me….I shale figure it out on my own," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear it.

Yunia closed her eyes,

"I….there's a reason behind my silence…." She added in making Sesshomaru stop in mid Step. He turned to her with a blank stare but an arched brow.

"I….I….Im worried if I tell you of what im going through that you'll…." The words stabbed at her throat as she tried to push them out, She was afraid of Sesshomaru…That is what she wanted to say.

"That I will what?"

"IM AFRAID OF YOU SESSHOMARU!" she cried out as tears started to fall as she got to her feet and looked him in the eyes.

"Im afraid to be killed…Or die…Or leave Rin who is attached to me like blood, I love her with all my heart now…I would do anything for her but I can't stand the thought being ripped from her because of you…." She blurted out after her explosion as Sesshomaru stood there, fully facing the woman who held her arms and hung her head as tears dropped like rain to the ground.

Sesshomaru stood there, keeping his distance as if, if he were to take a step forward, she would brake into a million pieces.

"I have today and tomorrow then I will never smell of blood again for another month!….I swear….Now…Will you just drop the subject….you can stand my smell….then you can stand the smell of blood……..Your a murderous demon anyway, You smell it every day anyway." she whispered as he Narrowed his eyes at her last statement and grabbed her by her upper arms and gripped them tight.

Yunia winced at the pain he was inflicting as more tears started to fall. She clenched her eyes shut and looked to her left as Sesshomaru gripped her arms tighter. She clenched her teeth together, she looked up at his eyes and instead of Sorrow he saw blank…Emotionless…Nothing!

He growled and gripped her eyes tighter but her teeth unclenched and her face unchanged, His glare then let go as his eyes trapped in hers he couldn't pull out.

"WENCH" he yelled and threw her aside and turned away as he continued to walk she got up and threw something at him.

"I HATE YOU," she screamed as a rock was aimed at him. He let it miss as she stood there with her fists clenched, her eyes narrowed. She walked to Rin and picked up the slumbering child as she walked backwards toward the road behind them.

"Burn in hell" she growled and turned to run away. He turned and chased after her as Yunia ran as fast as her legs would take her.

Yunia ran smoothly as Rin stayed asleep after all the screaming and yelling.

She looked back and in a flash Sesshomaru disappeared and appeared before her. She screamed and ran to her right and continued on but Sesshomaru was ridding on her ass

((Note: Ridding on her ass, Is a expression drivers say that someone is right behind their bumper and are only inches away from pushing them down the road))

That is when he got in front of her, holding her above the ground by her neck. Yunia Dropped Rin into a soft valley grass gently as Sesshomaru raised her small figure up higher.

"You thought you could get away human" He mocked as she pulled her self up by his arm, Clinging on for dear life.

"Speak human" But she could not,

"SPEAK" but she just spit into his face,

"I thought we could be friends but you're just a cruel hearted asshole!" She hissed as she kicked and wiggled to get from his grip that began to tighten. He wiped off his face as his eyes turned red.

"DIE WENCH"

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed and hit him just below the arm pit, in the bone as it made him twitch enough for her to strike one more to his chin. He dropped her and stumbled back as Yunia went rolling across the ground. She panted and pushed herself up and grabbed Rin as she turned left of Sesshomaru and headed for freedom once more.

Chapter 11:

Yunia ran toward somewhere…Anywhere!

She kept running as her legs began to tense up from the pressure to keep running but she ignored the pain and continued to run. She didn't dare to looked back as for Sesshomaru this time,

Not grabbing her from in-front,

Instead, grabbed her arms and whipped her around, Making Yunia drop Rin who rolled down a giant hill they were standing on.

Sesshomaru's eyes were red and his golden eyes turned blue He narrowed his eyes, she clenched her teeth together as she tried to get free but she then felt a shock from his fingers. She went wide-eyed and saw blue electricity streaks across her arms as she screamed.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Even though he now hated her too, her words burned at his chest, at his soul.

That is when Rin woke up,

Yunia kicked as Rin looked up the hill and saw both the people she loved dearly, trying to kill each other.

Yunia was hanging for her life as her precious Lord Sesshomaru was choking her.

"STOP IT!" Rin screamed as Sesshomaru and Yunia both looked down as Sesshomaru dropped Yunia who tumbled to the ground beside him. Rin got up and ran towards Yunia when Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and turned to Yunia who pushed herself up weakly.

"Lord Sesshomaru…Please….We must Take Yunia-san with us" Rin pleaded with tears welding up in her small eyes.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Yunia who tripped and tumbled down next to them; she turned away and threw up blood across the grass with her eyes closed. He picked her up by the back of her shirt and stood her up, as she did not even face him.

"Yunia….Lord Sesshomaru….Are you two both enemies?...Please make up and be friends…"Rin pleaded as Yunia just stared shamefully at the ground as tears fell from her face.

"Rin…I don't think I could ever be friends with someone so cold as Sesshomaru….I can tell he hates me for all the mean things I said…Im sorry Rin"

"YUNIA-SAN DON'T LEAVE!" she screamed as Yunia turned,

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" She screamed after Yunia who turned with a sorrowful expression that Sesshomaru saw as pure pain, not the expression you get when hurt physically, But it was if he had chocked the heart from her.

She closed her eyes and turned,

"Yunia" Sesshomaru whispered as she stopped dead in her tracks but not dare turn around.

"Stay for Rin's sake…If not, your own life is in danger unprotected from me…Your only human…Your blood would have been shed by sundown"

"Sesshomaru….You would still let me tag along even after what just happened" she coughed as she turned and wiped her mouth making it clean.

He just looked at her with a blank expression, she smiled slightly and walked back, she just stared at the ground.

"Im very sorry….Please forgive me…." She whispered but dare not say she did not mean it….

For she did not know if she meant it for real or not.

Chapter 12:

Yunia sat on Ah-Un after her bath for the day, all she had was the next day. She sighed and hugged Rin tightly as the dragon walked down. She looked over at Sesshomaru with sorrow as she looked down, He was so close to killing her, HE was so close to making her die in front of Rin,

She hugged Rin tighter as she laid her head on the small girls soft hair, She missed hugging scats…She missed akayla…She missed wearing her little number, She missed watching TV and eating ice-cream with scats for her three days then on the fourth, going to the Gym and burning all the fat.

Yunia looked at Sesshomaru once more and saw him looking back as her expression did not change.

Rin had fallen asleep and Yunia could not Ride Ah-Un anymore. Yunia got off and walked next to the dragon with her left hand on the dragon, her head face towards the rocky road beneath her. She looked up once more and Sesshomaru looked back at the same instant as she walked up next to him, her head still hung.

"Sesshomaru…"

---- Sesshomaru said nothing

"Please listen to me through this all okay….Well, I know I haven't made the best impression on you…. And I know I might seem like a flee compared to you, but….As long as I am here in this era….This place…You, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un are the only family I have….And I would never try to hurt my family, but since im on my….Cycle….I get mood swings, and I don't think straight and I was so close to having you kill me….But, I still think there is some good in you….Because you still let me tag along…And….Thank you I guess is what im trying to get at" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Sesshomaru looked down at her as Yunia twiddled her fingers. She was hoping for a response or for him to ignore her but he looked at her,

"Family…?" he questioned as he looked up into the sky,

"Yea….I have a sister and two pets but….Here, you guys are my family, for now….you four are all I have" she whispered. Yunia looked up at him as he looked sternly ahead, Not even bothering to look down at her,

"But you probably-" but he cut her off softly this time.

"Inuyasha is the only family I have left and I would rather be alone then surrounded by family," he stated as she went wide-eyed then her eyes softened as the right side of her lips curled.

"Sesshomaru…you just haven't met the right family member to be surrounded by" she added in as softly as she could and looked ahead smiling just slightly now.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl who stood there with a small smile on her face, she looked up and tilted her head and smiled bigger.

"Sesshomaru…Thank you for the adventure" she exclaimed and looked up ahead as she looked at Jaken. She ignored the fact he was staring, how could she be so naive… how could she act as if he was her friend after he had almost killed her a while ago.

That is when something hit them,

Well Yunia to be exact!

Sesshomaru watched in a flash, the woman who was confusing to him, go from walking to fallen on the floor with a big gouge mark on her arms. She cried out in pain as he pulled out his tokijin as he faced what stood before him.

"NARAKU" Jaken jumped almost literally out of his greasy little skin.

"Sesshomaru…Traveling with two humans?" He mocked as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes darkly, his golden eyes turning reddish, he was not in the mood for this pathetic half-breed.

"YUNIA-SAN" Rin yelled as she had woken up while Sesshomaru and Yunia were talking. She jumped from the dragon and rushed to Yunia's side.

"YOU BULLY!" Rin screamed as Yunia cried in pain,

"Rin…..Get on Ah-Un" Sesshomaru and Yunia both whispered but Sesshomaru's was a demand and Yunia's was a plead to heal herself.

Yunia pushed herself to her knees and narrowed at the man in a black and purple Kimono. She held her arm as the blood dripped between her fingers, she panted as things started to swirl around in her eyes.

In a panic to keep from bleeding to death, Yunia ordered Rin to give her the other shirt. She wrapped it around her arm as the blood ceased to flow. She still felt woozy and now she knew she reeked of blood but she would not be a weakling…She would be strong, she hoped.

Chapter 13:

Yunia stood as tall as she could as the man snickered at her as a small boy, in the same outfit Sango was in, stepped out beside the man swinging his chain around. Yunia closed her eyes as she grabbed onto Ah-Un as she stepped back to catch her breath.

"Sesshomaru…Murder them both please" Yunia growled darkly as she held herself up. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, He did not need her permission but at least it was better then having to hear her gripping about him murdering them both later.

Yunia panted as she stared ahead as Sesshomaru slashed the air. The man was able to doge the bright blue slash, but the boy was barely able to dodge it. Yunia found a sword in Ah-Un's pocket and held it above her as the chain came flying for her. The boy stood on a tree branch he had climbed up onto.

"Good move" he complemented as he pulled on the chain and flew towards Yunia who backed up and stood beside Jaken.

"Does that stick do anything special?" she whispered as she started to back up and decided to calibrate how much she was confused, about what was going on, later.

Jaken smirked and stabbed the staff into the ground as one of the heads opens it mouth and fire flew from its body and hit the boy's chain making him realize it from Yunia's protection sword.

Yunia tripped over a rock as she laid there, cowering from a boy as someone grabbed her, she struggled until she saw Sesshomaru's white fury boa hold her above him as they landed on a tree branch high in the air.

"Holy mother of cows" she gasped and clutched to Sesshomaru's arms.

"Hold on human"

"Ill let you get away for calling me human this-TIME" she screamed her last word as they flew up as the tree they had been on fell to the ground. Ah-Un flew up as Sesshomaru dropped Yunia onto his saddle.

"Stay there…That's a order!" he barked and flew off towards the man on the ground.

Yunia sat on the saddle as she took the reigns and made Ah-Un dodge the attacks and flew higher from the boy's attacks. She narrowed her eyes down as she flew in circles, wondering how such a small boy became such a bully and so evil.

Sesshomaru attacked naraku to the point were he left in a haste to survive and kohaku followed him, Yunia drove Ah-Un poorly to the ground as Sesshomaru snatched the reigns from her, although it seemed entertaining for Sesshomaru to see Yunia running over Jaken and apologizing a million times. He pulled Ah-Un fast as he chassed after Naraku, but stopped when Yunia and Rin fell asleep at Sunset.

Sesshomaru looked at the two female son the dragon with smiles on their faces and Sesshomaru was thankful that they had stopped their chatter, Women…could they talk any less then angry chipmunks. He just rolled his eyes and sat in a tree to let Jaken handle getting them off Ah-Un.

After 20 minutes of his pathetic servant's attempts to get the two girls off he whistled and the dragon sat down on the ground, Smashing the servant under it body, Ah-Un rolled over and the girls came tumbling off gently as the dragon laid there next to girls and relaxed peacefully.

Sesshomaru stared at the moon for what seemed like ages when He heard stirring

"You never sleep for long do you?" He mocked and looked down and saw Yunia sitting up and looking up at him. She smiled and walked over to the tree as she looked straight up.

He never did figure out why she was smiling,

"You're a strange woman Yunia" he whispered and sighed as he stared back up to the sky, but he had a feeling she had moved.

He looked and he was correct, she had not only moved but she had climbed onto the branch below him, which was low to the ground, where a rock perched below it. She sat on it and stared at the full moon ahead of them.

"Sesshomaru…The moon is nice, and pretty and all….But why stare at it?" she questioned with a little quirk.

((Quirk means….Like when a small kid asks's something; they ask straight forward and have no idea why they need to know but it's as if they have to know! That's quirk))

He just stared at the moon; actually, he had never thought about it, it was just a habit.

"Oh...If you don't want to talk or anything…Ill just go to sleep again," she whispered sadly, as she pushed onto the rock and slide to the ground.

"I don't know why…" he trailed off, as she stood in mid step and turned around to him, and smiled as she looked down at her arm still wrapped up in the blood soaked shirt.

"Does it hurt?" he blurted out, although he had never really wanted to know but it kind of came to his mind as he looked at the small human woman. She looked so fragile at the moment, the moon looking down at her, the dried blood crusted on the shirt as she stood like a glass doll in front of him.

"Not really" she stated as she put pressure on her arm, Then looking back up her eyes dragged him in once more. He closed his eyes and looked back at the moon, when he saw her in his peripheral

((Peripheral means the side view of your eye))

She stood by the tree and leaned against it, her back to him as she leaned her head against the bark and held her hand to the wrap on her arm. He sighed and jumped down and looked at her, she looked up slowly at him and then looked away

"Im pretty weak, I get it….But I'm trying to be strong…Compared to you, Im a flee…I just want to fit in here as much as I can" she her whisper had a needing tone, a needing to be someone.

Sesshomaru said nothing but took the shirt from her arm as she looked at the gash, it had dried up but it looked deep. She looked away in pain as he could see the stinging pain in her eyes. If Jaken had injuries, he would cut him in half with his tenseiga and he would come back in pain but he was healed. However, he couldn't quiet do that with Yunia, She was human; the pain would be ten fold if he were to do that. He lifted her arm and ran a finger above it gently and narrowed his eyes at the gash, Yunia took a quick intake of air through her teeth. She closed her eyes tight,

"It's bad isn't it," she cried in a small voice,

"Its deep…Only inches from your bone and all the veins are fine but it will need attending too" he explained when he realized that he spoke more then he would ever. He just shook it off,  
"Wake Jaken and tell him that I took you" he ordered as he started to walk off, Yunia went wide-eyed and rushed to kick Jaken. He jumped with a startle as she explained she was going to get help with her arm and would be back soon. Jaken only agreed so he could go back to sleep.

"Tell Rin I am fine" she yelled back as she ran off towards Sesshomaru, holding her arm.

Chapter 14:

Yunia walked next to Sesshomaru, she knew why they were walking. If he flew, the rush of air might irritate her arm and make it bleed. She sighed as she followed him; it would be the second time being alone with him since the garden incident. Yea at night, they were alone-ish but Rin and Jaken could wake up at any time. She looked up at him and saw the two red claw like marks on his face, they were red but in the dark, they looked purple. His purple crescent moon perched at the exact middle of his forehead, and although he had long hair, she never thought of him as a woman.

She looked around in the dark and saw figures changing and she was afraid of being eaten, so, she grabbed his arm in a quick haste to feel protected.

Sesshomaru felt something hold his arm tightly, When he saw Yunia gripping his arm for dear life, He rolled his eyes.

"If you wish to be strong…Then why do you cower in fear of the dark," he mocked as she smiled shyly and shrugged looking up at him. She let go and took a step aside,

"Sorry….Not a very good night person" she laughed at herself as she looked down, But she was still close to Sesshomaru if anything were to attack she had an easy reach to grab him.

Yunia walked for what felt like hours, as the sun hadn't even started to come up when she realized something else,

"Sesshomaru…. Um... Well… We're not enemies anymore, right?" finally finding the right words, she saw he had closed his eyes,

"Or do…Do you still hate me?" she pushed out her words from her throat, as she watched Sesshomaru for an answer. She wished for him to choose that they were at least friends for Rin's sake.

Sesshomaru didn't know what he felt; it was if he didn't care. He rather be next to her and just have her there, then not. Because her face didn't burn his mind anymore because she was right there. Her voice no longer scratched at his ears because she was there, because now when she talked, she talked in a gentle voice…a voice un-sure of herself ….But as if she didn't want to hurt him anymore. That's when it hit him like ice on his brain; He was like the pet she spoke of a while before. However, he didn't want to admit it, but he felt better knowing what was what…Why she had seen that in him, but he would never admit it, He was too proud to admit she had seen a weak part in him.

He just looked ahead as Yunia sighed; she took a step near him,

"This might sound childish but….But, I am weak during dark…Im absolutely terrified of it…It scares me being alone in the dark….Afraid of not being surrounded by friends….So, would it be hard to ask that I hold you hand?" she pleaded as she hung her head, Not even seeing Sesshomaru grabbing her hand in his. She smiled at the ground and grabbed his hand, Head still hung, She smiled-Half-ashamed- Half-happy.

"Thanks"

Finally, when the sun started to come up she let go of his hand and put her hand on her arm to see if she could feel anything wrong with it. The gash still looked horrible to her but she wasn't sure if it was healing of getting worse. She looked ahead and there laid a village in front of them. She smiled brightly and looked at Sesshomaru but he was stern and black emotion as ever.

She just looked back ahead and saw humans rushing around and ignored Yunia as they entered but stepped aside when they saw Sesshomaru. They gasped when a priestess walked out and bowed

"How may I help you, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked but at the statement of his name, it sounded like she was mocking him.

"My arm was-"but the priestess cut her off,

"SHUT YOUR MOTUH WOMAN…I did not address you!" the woman shouted, demanding Yunia's silence.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman and grabbed Yunia by her hurt arm, Making Yunia gasp in pain. He showed it to the priestess and narrowed her eyes at the woman even deeper in anger

"I think that means help-"

"What did I say before woman, Speak when spoken too!" the priestess barked and slapped Yunia across the face. Sesshomaru lost grip of Yunia's small arms as Yunia crumbled to the floor holding her face.

"Learn your place," The woman hissed with venom in every word.

Yunia laid there on the ground, holding her arm, which had started to slightly ooze blood, her eyes widen quickly, almost as big as plates when she saw the blood slither better her fingers and drip slowly onto the ground. Her breath quickened as she looked up at the priestess who stood there with an evil glare on her face. Yunia closed her eyes and tried to get up as she felt something kick her in the side.

"OW" she shouted and rolled onto her back in a crumbled ball and held her arm.

"Wench!" She heard Sesshomaru and a loud roar as everything got into a spinning haze and soon before she knew it, she was in the sky and flying fast through the air as her blood flew behind her and her savior.

"Sesshomaru?" she cried out as her voice was cracking at the blood loose.

"Quiet…don't talk or you'll faint faster," He whispered as he jumped from a tree top and flew high in the air,

"There is a village ahead…" he groaned as Yunia looked up in her haziness and smiled at him,

"Thank you" Her voice barely audible, when she let her headrest on his chest.

Chapter 15:

HE just flew as fast as he could without hurting her wound more, a sigh passed his lips as they landed and he strode to the healers hut and the man stood up wide eyed at the full demon in front of him.

"She needs immediate attention" Sesshomaru barked as he laid Yunia on the operation table as her wounds fully burst open and the man rushed over to keep it from bleeding.

Sesshomaru marched outside and stood at the hut door with his face to the sky and his eyes closed. The face she made before she fell unconscious was there, and he did not intend to make it go away. The words she had said about him, the day he had a killing instinct to kill her

"Ah-Em" he turned and saw the man, who was helping Yunia,

"Her wounds are deep but nothing was hit and nothing ruptured but….She will need stitches…And to rest for many days….also there is a force trauma to the neck…But it is only a bruise…But if its not too rude, I'd like to ask-"

"No I did nothing of it to her…." Sesshomaru cut the man off, he turned and looked inside and saw Yunia under a sheet with her arm lying above it. Her arm was wrapped and the wrap around it was soaked in blood.

"well then…I would appreciate you coming in with me…Its rare to find a Human mating with a full breed-" that's when he saw Yunia was awake and lying there. She sat up without regret wide eyed

"MATE!...Ohh no, no…im not his mate" she blurted out as the man looked back from Sesshomaru to Yunia.

"Your not mates?" he asked as Yunia shook her head as she clutched the sheet to her chest. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Yunia narrowed her eyes,

"Sesshomaru what did you tell him?"  
Sesshomaru said nothing as Yunia rolled her eyes. She lay down

"Just stitch me up so I can leave…Rin must be worried"

"So you have a child?"  
"NO!" Yunia shouted as she half sat up and looked at him,

"Rin is….Well…you know what…Call us mates or whatever you want, I don't care anymore…I just want to get this over with, im loosing all the blood from my head" she groaned and laid back down as the doctor just walked over and took the wrap from Yunia's arm. Sesshomaru stood above her as Yunia looked out the window and closed her eyes as she clenched her teeth. The man took a needle, pulled out a special kind of string, and pierced the torn skin.

"AHHHH" she screamed as he pierced the other side.

"It might help if you hold her hand." The man interluded Yunia's scream, Sesshomaru looked at Yunia who yelped out in pain. He grabbed her hand as she squeezed it as tight as she could with her eyes once more and an ear-wrecking scream rang through the town.

Towns people stopped as they stared at the hut were Blood curdling, Ear piercing, Heart pounding screams. A woman in so much pain, Unable to stop screaming as the doctor continued. A man inside squeezed the woman's hand, he, and her were seeable through the window but all who cared looked through the door and saw him sewing up her arm as she screamed as he pierced every skin molecule.

"PLEASE, Calm down!" the doctor yelled at Yunia who took quick breaths with tears in her eyes and her hand clutching Sesshomaru's hand so tightly, Her fingernails had made claw indents in his hand. Her nails had dug and almost drawn blood, but Sesshomaru did not flinch nor did he feel pain. His main-focus was on the pain filled Yunia. She bit her lip as tears filled her face. He stitched the last one were she didn't scream as the string had dissolved into her skin and it looked as if nothing had even scratched her skin but a scar left were he did the last stitch.

"Please tell me its over," she whispered for her voice was almost gone,

"Yes…Its over…You may take her home now!…She needs a days rests before her arm is no longer sore, and she will have to be careful, The stitches will come out on its own when her skin has attached itself together and has become strong enough to hold her skin together….That of course may take weeks…But she will feel nothing of the sort"

"Thank you" Yunia gasped for air in her words as Sesshomaru pulled her up to her feet.

"Have a nice journey," he whispered as Sesshomaru helped Yunia out the door before pulling her up into his arms and jumped off.

"Sesshomaru…May I sleep when we get back?" she whispered as he nodded, and jumped from a tree to the air. She smiled and leaned against his chest once more and saw her world swirl once more, but It was more of Sesshomaru's kimono that swirled and she felt no longer the need to fight sleep. She closed her eyes and curled her lips just enough to count as a small smile.

((Sorry its small but I could not continue it any longer!))

Chapter 16:

Sesshomaru landed down on a tree branch and watched Rin sitting in the middle of a Iris field

((Iris is a flower, for those who are dumb))

Rin sat there as she plucked the flowers form the ground and threw the flower to her left and stem to her right. She plucked the large petals from the flowers, threw them over her, and sighed at every shower of petals.

"I wonder if Yunia-san is okay," she whispered as she laid back into a pile of the flowers.

Sesshomaru jumped down next to Rin as she jumped to her feet at his appearance.

"Lord Sesshomaru….AND YUNIA…san…Ohh" she was ready to shout in excitement when she saw Yunia-san cuddled up against Sesshomaru who laid her down next to Rin, Her head in the pile of flower heads.

"Watch her," he demanded softly as he jumped off and just like that, He was gone once more.

Rin sat next to Yunia and brushed her hair flat as she braided Iris's into her hair. A smile plastered on Rin's face because she knew her best friend in the whole world was okay. However, it made her wonder,

Where did lord Sesshomaru take her, and Why?

Master Jaken had told her that Lord Sesshomaru took Yunia and would be back soon, and that Yunia was fine. However, Jaken didn't convince her that Yunia was okay but she trusted him that Sesshomaru took her with him because neither of them came back alone. In addition, it looked like Yunia had been sweating and her breathing was torn apart weirdly, as if she had been running for miles or screaming.

"Rin! There you….are….Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken went from loud top a whisper when he saw Yunia asleep next to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru left…Yunia is perfectly fine now…Her wounds are gone," Rin explained with her voice just barely above whisper.

She watched Jaken sit down in a huff that his master had left without him once more. Rin just giggled and braided more flowers into Yunia's hair as Yunia lay there peacefully. Rin watched Yunia's face turn from sweating to calm and cool.

"Master Jaken… Do you like Yunia…?" she pondered as the toad turned to her with a questioned tone,

"Why do you ask?" he replied with a need to understand the stupid random question.

"Well…I love Yunia like the big sister I never had, someone I can depend on…But if you like Yunia-san then maybe…Maybe Sesshomaru-sama likes her…and they'll get married and-"

"That's silly Rin…Lord Sesshomaru would never marry, and even if he did it wouldn't be a human as weak as Yunia"

"She's not weak! And besides…Yunia would be better for Lord Sesshomaru more then any other woman!"  
"How so?" Jaken remarked as he narrowed his eyes at Yunia's small form on the ground just barely moving, but moving and living non-the-less.

"She's nice, and Funny, and I've seen them at night….They talk and they act like the have known each other for years…And I bet you Yunia-san likes Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Even if that is so, Lord Sesshomaru would never fall for a human like that half breed brother of his, Inuyasha's mother!" He barked as he tried to protect his master's honor.

"Just watch! Master Jaken…I bet you that they fall deeply in love!" Rin threw a stem at the stubborn toads head and knocked him straight over.

However, Jaken knew that Lord Sesshomaru had no need for love; it only made him weak and venerable. He pushed himself up and glared at Rin for hitting him with a stem in the forehead, which now had a red dot from the stem hitting him. He rubbed his forehead as he saw a slight twitch in Yunia's sleep, not much but a slight movement in her foot, which lay un-covered

He walked over and saw her nails had skin in them and blood droplets but it was not human blood,

"She drew blood from Lord Sesshomaru!" He barked as Yunia stirred more, her eyes fluttered open as she pushed herself up and looked at them both,

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He left" Rin sighed as Yunia looked at the shocked Jaken,

"What?"

"What did you do to my lord?"  
"ME! "She screamed confused, Jaken grabbed her hand from the ground and showed it to Yunia as proof.

"I did nothing…we went to a doctor and he held my hand…I might have clawed him in the process" she explained as she pushed him away and got to her knees and looked over at Rin and smiled.

"Hey Rin" she whispered as Rin talked her softly in a hug.

"YUNIA-SAN YOUR TRULY OKAY…I WAS SO WORRIED! I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN YOU WOULD WAKE UP!" she cried out in joy as Yunia just hugged her tightly back, resting her head on the small girl's shoulders. Rin clenched onto Yunia's shirt with her small hands and rubbed her head on Yunia's shoulder, trying to regain the smell and feel of Yunia she almost lost.

Yunia waited for Rin to let go before standing up and letting Rin claim her hand tightly as if she did not want to let go. Yunia let her; Yunia knew it was normal for a young child like Rin would feel the need stay at her side. Yunia swung her arms as they started to walk around the field like she did with Sesshomaru but this was a more comfortable.

"Yunia-san?"

"Yes Rin?" Yunia replied turning to the young child,

"Do you like Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin Quirked, as Yunia looked away with a slight blush on her face,

"Why do you ask?" Yunia questioned, looking at the sky to avoid Rin seeing her blush, which grew bigger when Rin replied.

"Because I think you two look cute together," Rin giggled,

"And Lord Sesshomaru seems to like you…" Rin added in as Yunia looked at Rin,

"Were just friends Rin, Nothing more nothing less"

"But you wish it could be more…" Rin finished Yunia's last thought.

Yes, Yunia had thought of the idea, but it was nothing more then a fantasy, a schoolgirl dream. Yea it was every girls dream to fall madly in love with a tall, Handsome, Charming man who had muscles and maybe a steed ….But Yunia never really wished.

' Come on….Sesshomaru, and Me….Never….I know we could be nothing more then friends…I still don't know if we're even that…He might be nice to me for Rin's sake but I don't know if he's doing it just because he knows he wants too' she pondered through her head as she looked down. Head hung she stared at the flowers sadly.

Chapter 17:

Sesshomaru watched as Yunia hung her head and walked with Rin. HE had walked in just as they stopped talking. He sat on the branch until they noticed him there and Yunia looked up with a strange look in her eye.

It was not happiness, or hate it was….

Confusion

He jumped down as Rin pulled Yunia over and hugged Sesshomaru's leg while holding onto Yunia's hand. As Rin let go Yunia just looked at him then shook her head and turned to walk away but Rin kept her from leaving.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin walked off but he asked Yunia to stay once more, Rin skipped with Jaken away as Yunia stood there in the middle of the field, staring at the sky.

"So…Why did you leave once more?" However, she got nothing but Sesshomaru's silence and his footsteps. He walked next to her and looked up at the sky wondering what she was doing.

"You know how you stare at the moon…Well when I want to relax I stare at the clouds….Now I know why you stare at the moon, It's a habit" she stated as blankly and emotionless as she could. He looked back to her then began walking.

Yunia followed Sesshomaru a few steps behind and one-step beside him. She sighed as they had done this before.

"What did I do wrong now?" she pleaded as she walked up next to him with her hands behind her back, he arched a brow but did not look at her.

"Last time we did this little walk you were mad for me disobeying you…So what did I do wrong"

"Just be quiet" he whispered as she blinked and stopped dead then walked fast up next to him as she looked at him then ahead as she guessed why he was the way he was.

"Sesshomaru…Please tell me what I did wrong…It feels weird you being mad at me again" she whispered as she put her hands to her neck and felt her cold fingers against her neck. He saw this as a sigh passed his lips, and he grabbed her right hand with his left.

"This is what is bothering me…,"He groaned as he griped her hand gently and she blinked from him to her hand and back again. She then realized that Sesshomaru was thinking about what had happened,

"Its just holding hands…it means nothing," she whispered as he continued to walk with her hand in his. His face still towards the sky.

"Unless…here holding hands means something more then I should…" She questioned herself as she continued to think.

Yunia looked and saw Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes as she looked at the hands.

"Please tell me…I feel so stupid but…This kind of stuff was never my strong point," she pleaded as he let a sigh out and pulled her hand up to her face with his in it. She saw her hand and her nails had one or two drops of blood from his hand because of the stitches but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Did I hurt you?"  
"No…" he stopped and looked down at her as she stared at their hands then her eyes went wide.

"OHHH….Your worried the rumor will get out about the doctor calling us mates….well why didn't you just say that in the first-" he put a finger to her mouth

"No…" he whispered as she groaned and looked at him and pushed his finger from her mouth.

"Then what? Please tell me because you killing me here because im dence to the whole problem…So we held hands…I was scared but it was either me hold you hand or have a death grip to your arm…You chose holding hands" she explained as he looked at her eyes once more and saw she was just as Innocent as Rin, Clueless too.

He just continued walking as he let their hands hang and she looked at it,

"AH COME ON!" she cried and looked at him

"Your not going to let me hang on this are you?" she finished with a whined as he just smirked. Just enough to make her groan

"Ah, come on man….Im stupid, im clueless I get it but fill me in….This is going to tare me up inside as long as you don't tell me" she cried but he said nothing, he just kept walking with her hand in his. She looked back when she heard a giggle and saw Rin at the Field entrance giggling and Jaken with his jaw to the floor.

Yunia grew a blush quickly and turned back around, as the giggling got louder and Sesshomaru let go of her hand. She looked at her feet and held her hand, as a blush grew faster across her face. Sesshomaru stood in front of her as she looked up, he smirked a little bigger,

"You'll have to figure it out on your own," he whispered in her ear as he walked past her and down toward Jaken and Rin as Yunia just stood there. Her cheeks red and her eyes wide. She looked back and just saw him walking away towards Rin and Jaken as she turned and ran to catch up.

Chapter 18:

It was sunset when something caught Yunia's eye.

She sat up from the log, let go of her cloud watching, Snapped from her trance. She looked through the forest as she saw a small flickering, as it got bigger then she realized it was heading for them. She rolled out of the way, looked back at the tree, and saw a staff with its blade piercing the tree.

Yunia looked with her eyes as wide as they would go, Looking at the tree as her breath grew faster. She whipped around to see a small boy next to a grown woman. The boy had long white hair, with a demonic smirk on his face.

"HAKUDOSHE" Jaken yelled as Kagura stepped up and smirked as she pulled out her fans.

"And Kagura…What do you want Wench?"

"Naraku has sent for the human…," she mocked and almost instantly, the boy was behind Yunia with his staff around her neck and into the air.

"LET YUNIA-SAN GO!" Rin screamed as she ran after Yunia but soon Kagura joined with a giant feather and they flew off.

"LET ME GO!" Yunia screamed and punched at Kagura who almost fell off then Hakudoshe wrapped Yunia's neck with his arms.

"I wouldn't do that human...," he hissed as Yunia wiggled around as she spun around and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't think I won't hurt a child…," she whispered as he smirked,

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried," he mocked as they flew towards the ground. There lay a castle and the same man that had attacked Sesshomaru and Yunia earlier.

"Hello Human" the man mocked as Hakudoshe pushed Yunia off the feather; Yunia stumbled as she stood up to have the man holding her chin to look him in the eye.

"LET GO YOU PERVERT" she screamed and pulled out the pepper spray from her pocket and it hissed into his eyes. He stumbled back as she whipped to her left and ran for dear life. The spray can dropped from her hands as for it was empty. Her feet clapped against the cold ground.

Yunia ran over a bridge before someone grabbed her from behind. She kicked as hard as she possibly could, behind her and heard a groan of pain and kicked off who's-evers chest it was and went flying off into the ground face first. She rolled around and saw Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA" she yelled and got up and looked around as Kagome came running over

"YUNIA" Kagome yelled as Kagome hugged her Math Tutor tightly,

"I though we would never find you…You must be so scared being with Sesshomaru….Please forgive us, we'll take you back as soon as we can-"

"Kagome…I want to stay"

"No need to be modest…We'll take you home and you can go back to teaching"

"NO! Kagome listen…I want to stay with Sesshomaru"

"No way!" Inuyasha blurted out, "You want to stay with my brother! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"  
"No im not inuyasha….Im telling the truth…Im…Im home there" she whispered smiling at her hands as she looked back at the sky to see a bright light.

"Yunia…" kagome whispered but in a flash, Sesshomaru stood behind Yunia

"YUNIA" Rin yelled, Jumping off Ah-Un and running to Yunia's side and hugging her leg and gripping Yunia's left arm.

"Rin, im alright…Inuyasha and Kagome found me…." She whispered rubbing Rin's head as she looked up to see Sesshomaru's face, glowering at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered but he kept his glare at Inuyasha. She smiled at him and turned to Inuyasha and Kagome

"See…Im home here…Im fine"

"But what about you're real family?" Kagome asked taking a step toward her as Yunia looked at Rin who looked up at her with a childish smile. She turned to Sesshomaru and looked at Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Don't you miss them?"  
"I do…But…I can't leave my family here…" Yunia whispered," I promised" she finished, looking at Kagome.

Yunia looked at Rin and Sesshomaru once more before closing her eyes.

"I love my sister very much but-"Sesshomaru cut her off by grabbing Yunia's Shoulder.

"Go" he whispered. She looked up at him and saw a stern look but something else lingered in his eyes.

Sadness

"I can't…I can't leave you, or Rin…Or even Jaken…" she whispered as he closed his eyes and turned her around. Rin let go and stood beside Sesshomaru.

Yunia closed her eyes as she looked at her feet, her body facing Sesshomaru now.

"You have a choice…Go to your real family…" He whispered as a tear escaped Yunia's face. She smiled and looked at him with her eyes opened and Surprised Everyone with something.

Yunia wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's Chest and pushed her face into his chest.

"I'll come back…. I don't know when…But I Promise, I'll come back" she cried softly and In-tangled her Pinky with his and tightened it around his,

"I promise" she whispered one last time before letting go, turning, and walking over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yunia-san…" Rin Shouted as Yunia turned with a smile, she then turned away as a giant cat lowered to the ground and she was pulled up onto it with Sango and Miroku.

Yunia looked back at Sesshomaru once more; she closed her eyes and looked away, to keep tears from falling as they flew off. She couldn't help but feel pain and Guilt that she was going away, but there was something she had to do at her Original home before she could come back.

Chapter 19:


	19. Careful Thoughts & an Adventure returns

Chapter 19:

Yunia sat on her porch as she stared off at the darkly lit street. Scats in her lap and a tear stuck to her cheek. She blinked another tear away as she rubbed her nose. Scats licked her arm as they stared off at the street.

"Yunia…" Akayla whispered as she slowly sat beside her sister.

"What's wrong?...Ever since yesterday, you've acted like coming back was the worst thing ever…Did you enjoy being kidnapped?" Her sister asked as Yunia shook her head, she had not told her sister she had gone to the Feudal era. Yunia took in a deep breath as more tears filled her eyes.

"I can't believe I left….I'll never be-able to face Rin knowing I left her after I promised…" she mumbled as her sister stared at Yunia.

"Wait? Are we talking about the same subject?...I though a man kidnapped you? Who's Rin?...was this guy already married….HE WAS, I BET YOU HE'S A SICK CHEATING PERVERT-"

"SESSHOMARU ISN'T MARRIED OR SICK OR PERVERTED" Yuni9a screamed as she burst from the porch.

"Rin is the little girl that clings to him and me like we're her parents…Jaken is his servant and Ah-Un's his dragon….and Sesshomaru…"

"So that's his name…But you were still kidnapped by this guy?"  
"Yea…But…after the second day I guess…..I enjoyed his company, it felt like an adventure ever day…Like I was special and important"

"Yunia, you're important to me…Your special to me, you're my sister!"  
"But that's it! You're my sister!...I'll always love you, and I'll Never forget the years of us being orphans growing up in this apartment…All the jobs we've had…But…..I….Now It feels like I feel important to someone other then my life long partner in crime sister…Im important to someone I feel safe around and actually…"

Yunia stood there with Scats in her arms, looking down at her feet as she wiped the tears from her face. The last word she was going to say she couldn't believe had been even on the verge of her tongue.

"Someone you love?"

"I don't love him…I don't like him…No…well I think I might….I DON'T KNOW" she shouted and started to pace as Scats rubbed his head against the skin on her collarbone.

"You sure?"

"No…I think I might like him but…Im afraid of getting to close and having us fight again like we did" she whispered as she looked at her arm and felt her neck.

"Did that punk hurt you?"  
"No!...Well…We kinda did the same damage to each other"

Yunia sat back down as she looked at scats, as she petted his soft head and looked back up to akayla who was staring at the stars.

"Go!"

"What?"  
"I want to shower, Pack your things, and find this guy!...Don't go through the same mistake I did" she whispered and looked back down at Yunia. Her eyes stern and loving but she had not suggested Yunia chase after Sesshomaru.

She had ordered it!

Yunia smiled and hugged her sister, her eyes filled with tears once more.

"I love you akayla"

"And I'll always be here but your love is with him….Go get him tiger" she whispered as she pushed Yunia toward the door.

_Sesshomaru sat on the tree branch and stared at the sky, He started to feel regret for letting Yunia go. It was too silent now. Rin had insisted that they stay near the well until Yunia came back. Jaken was pacing for he was feeling it too, Even Ah-Un felt it was too quiet.  
Sesshomaru stared at the moon and closed his eyes in fury, His thoughts were on Yunia ever since she had left. He's eye lids filled with her smile, with her face when he tried to choke her. The face she had when the doctor was doing surgery on her arm, there voice of her and the smell of flowers that wouldn't leave him alone. _

_She stalked him no-matter where he ran, No matter where he hid or what he thought of, she was always there. He sighed and looked back up at the full moon, He felt like murdering Inuyasha and that Wench Kagome for finding her. If he had found her a second earlier then she wouldn't have left, He wouldn't be feeling like something was clawing at his chest._

_He growled and stood up and jumped onto the ground, Jaken went wide eyed and looked up at his Master who glared at the well,_

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" he whispered then looked at Rin who was staring down the whole._

"_RIN! PLEASE…stop staring into that thing like a lost puppy…She's never coming back…"_

"_NO! YOU'RE WRONG," Rin snapped as Jaken took a step back, Rin's eyes filled with tears._

"_She promised! SHE'LL COME BACK, SHE HAS TO" Rin cried as she looked back into the well_

"_She has to" she whispered, as Rin laid her small head against the wood. Sesshomaru sighed and turned back._

_That is when a familiar voice echoed back through the hole, Rin jumped up with a smile and Sesshomaru turned around in surprise._

"_HEY RIN!"_


	20. A New Warming Gift

Chapter 20:

Yunia pulled her self once more up a vein and out on top of the wood, but this time, she threw a bag over the side.

She was half-way out when Rin pulled her out into a giant bear hug.

"YUNIA-SAN! I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK! I WAS SO WORRIED!" she cried as Yunia laughed and hugged Rin back,

"I promised didn't I?" She whispered as Jaken's Jaw dropped. Yunia pushed herself onto her feet, and smiled at Rin.

"I have something for you" she whispered and pulled her bag to her side and sat on the well's edge.

Yunia pushed her hand down into her bag stuffed of clothes and womanly crap. Then pulled out a Kimono, Small but elegant.

It was blue with red roses on it and had glitter around the neck, the arms on it were wide, and the bow was red with a blue ribbon sewn to it. In addition, with the dress Yunia pulled out a golden bracelet.

"The kimono is beautiful Yunia-san"

"Wait, I also have this for you…," she whispered as she gently took Rin's wrist and latched the small bracelet on Rin's wrist.

"It's a friendship bracelet, this is a contract to you, That no matter what happens to me or where I go, I will always come back to you" Yunia explained as Rin hugged Yunia tightly

"Thank-you Yunia-san"

"Your welcome Rin, You deserve it," she whispered as she stood up she looked to Jaken who had his arms crossed.

"I didn't forget you Jaken" she whispered and walked over as she pulled out another Kimono but this one black and a Grey tie to kept it on, and a black hat with a grey ribbon to keep it on his small head.

"I hope it fits…," she whispered as the toad was speechless and instantly tried it on and it fit perfectly, including the hat as he examined himself.

"It looks great" She whispered a she looked at the dragon

"Ah-Un, I got you something too…New reigns that aren't only really pretty but as strong as you" she whispered and pulled off the dragons reigns and places a Red reigns instead that fit just loosely, enough to give them moving space.

"Oh my, it fits…that's awesome," she whispered and lastly turned to Sesshomaru who stood proudly next to Jaken.

"Sesshomaru…I also have something for you…" she whispered and walked up as she took his hand. She reached into a small pocket in her bag and pulled out a small box. She placed it in his palm as he looked at it. He pulled it up to his sight, opened it, and found a chain, Silver and very dull but it was what was on the chain that interested him the most. It was a small silver rectangle; it had a small lock that opened with a flick of his nail. It was empty inside,

"You have to place pictures in it… or something small that's of large value to you…and so you ca have it with you every-where…Want me to put it on?" she whispered as he looked at it then kneeled down. Yunia smiled and took the chain from the box and gently pushed his hair from his neck and pulled it around his neck and hocked it at the very last hole so that it hung loosely.

"It's called a locket," she whispered as she stepped away and watched him stand up. He looked down at the small chain then let it hang under his clothing and turned to Yunia who smiled.

"I told you I would come back…And I never go back on my promises"

Yunia stated and smiled brighter as Rin tackled her.

"YUNIA-SAN I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME BACK!" Rin exclaimed and rubbed her head into Yunia's side, Tears falling from her small face out of joy. Yunia rubbed Rin's head and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"It's good to be back" she whispered, He nodded and walked toward Ah-Un. Grabbing the new reigns he looked toward Yunia. He look was nothing but blank as Yunia kneeled down and hugged Rin, and talking to Jaken. He closed his eyes and looked away as Rin and Yunia ran towards him. Yunia and Rin walked behind him as they turned towards the woods, Yunia holding hands with Rin as Rin swung them back and forth, Jaken strode next to Sesshomaru. Looking Up at his master Jaken went wide eyed

Was his master actually falling for the human? Or did his eyes deceive the slight happiness in his masters face to know Yunia was back.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I had to stop it here….PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!

* * *


	21. Moon Light Confessions

Chapter 21:

It was dark and Sesshomaru had left as Yunia sat on a grassy rock, Rin cradled in her arms and asleep. Yunia Sighed and smiled as Jaken's snores made a snot bubble coming from his nose grow and shrink. Yunia ran her finger through Rin's hair as she stared up at the moon, waiting to see a black shadow fly across it and see Sesshomaru appear before her. She had decided to listen to her heart.

She looked back at Rin then back up to the sky, finally she saw him come flying across the sky. A smile spread across her face as she put Rin down and stood up. Her hair fluttered behind her as he landed before her with his eyes glistening down at her. His eyebrows arched as she smiled more and shook her head, crossing her arms she turned and walked across the ground.

"Sesshomaru…I have a confession" she whispered

"What?"

"You know how before I told you I knew what you were talking about in the garden…Well I lied…I still have no idea what you were getting at…Was it me that was bothering you?" she blurted out, turned around, and saw him right behind her. He lifted her chin as she saw his eyes glittering in the light of the full moon. Her breath came slowly from her lips, as it turned into fog. The cold nipped at her lips and the small wind scratched at her arms. She still had no clue what he meant,

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and in-closed her hand in his,

"It was the fact that all you had to do was attach yourself to me to feel safe," he whispered as Yunia's eyes glowed with confusion in the moon light. Her face smooth and perfect in his sight.

"But doesn't Rin do that?"

"Rin is young and a child…I'd expect that from her but…I can't…" he whispered, He couldn't find the words that fixed his heart at the moment. He had so many urges to do different things.

He let go of her hand but kept his one hand under her chin, steadying her chin so he could control where she looked. She smiled as she looked up but her eyes were closed

"No one could ever figure me out so I would see this as normal" she whispered and opened her eyes, laughing just slightly as Sesshomaru let go of her chin and turned to leave once more.

"Sesshomaru…Could you answer me this…Where do you go?" She stopped him as he stood there, Yunia walked over to his side and looked up at him curiously,

"…Well then answer me this… Do you enjoy me being here…Do you enjoy me being back?" she whispered, he turned to her and their gazes locked for what felt like forever.

Yunia did not even have to ask him any more, she might never know what she asked of but what she did learn was he had a reason to keep her. Yea, He enjoyed her being there, But was he truly happy of her being back, Yunia might never know. However, the look in his eyes assured her that he would tell her when he was ready; she would understand when he did himself.

As if in a dream, He let her walk in front of him, still looking up at him. They stood facing each other, As Yunia walked up right in front of him, and she was not as tall as he was but she was only 3 inches from his chin. She wrapped her arms around him, but what surprised Yunia more was.

_He wrapped his arms back around her_

A smile and tears came to her face, her eyes closed as her smile brightened but her tears doubled

"Sesshomaru…It feels so good to be back here…To be back in your arms length! I'm sorry for leaving but I promise that whatever happens…I'll always come back!" she blurted out in a sob as rubbed her head in his chest. He just rested his head on hers as she cried out in happiness, and yet pain. She never wanted to leave his arms anymore, she might not know if he liked her more then a companion but Yunia knew in her heart that she liked him just a little bit more then that.

She held on tighter as if she was a young girl hugging her father right before he went off to war. She promised herself that no matter what happened, No matter if they fought, No matter who tried to kill her, she would always come back to Sesshomaru. He was her home base, she always had Akayla…But Sesshomaru was the Man she knew she wanted to spend her life trying to figure out.

_Jaken and Rin sat up at the slight noise. Rin rushed over and shook Jaken fully awake as they looked over and saw them glowing in the moon light. _

_Jaken's jaw dropped as far as it would go. There stood his master holding a human while she hugged him. He rested his head gracefully on hers with his eyes closed as the girl cried into his chest._

_His Master, Sesshomaru, Jaken's master was holding a human in his arms and not regretting it! In fact, Sesshomaru looked almost…**happy**…To have the girl in his arms. Rin sighed in Awe as she turned to Jaken and punched his arm as hard as she could_

"_Told you!" she whispered harshly and smiled back at the tall figures in front of the full moon. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes but he was not dreaming, they were becoming closer. Way closer then he would have expected! He sat down next to Rin as the two adults held each other, it looked as if glitter was flying from them! _

"_Sesshomaru…Thank you for everything" Jaken heard the Human whisper, Jaken became interested in why she said that._

"_Thank you…For everything you've done, Being by my side threw all this…Letting me go home…Everything" she added on as Sesshomaru just stood there as the girl pulled herself closer_

"_I never want to let go Sesshomaru" she finished off as Rin sighed more in awe,_

"_I want to fall in love like Yunia-san…" She whispered as Jaken shook his head,_

"_There is no way Lord Sesshomaru could be falling in love with a human!"_

"_Its too late Master Jaken…They already have…It's just a matter of days before they become even closer….Master Jaken! Do you think they'll kiss!"_

"_No you stupid child! Lord Sesshomaru would never kiss a Human!" he whispered back harshly as he looked back at the holding couple._

"_Well…I think he will, I think they'll kiss during another full moon…" she whispered and laid back with a smile,_

"_That could never happen…" Jaken trailed off and laid back down, At least he hoped they wouldn't…He couldn't stand the thought of his Lord Sesshomaru falling in love with a human…Or to further it, Kiss one._


	22. Busted But Acepptance

Chapter 22:

((Okay, Im going to start recommend music to listen while you read so the song I recommend now is

Beating Hearts Baby

By: Head Automatica))

Story

Yunia woke; she was laying down on something moving with her blanket she had packed over her. Her bag hung next to her and some one sat north of her, brushing her hair and tying something into her hair. She opened her eyes slowly and Saw Rin bearing over her head with a smile.

"Yunia-san you slept a long time?" she laughed as Yunia smiled and closed her eyes once more,

"Rin, what are you doing?"

"Brushing your hair and putting Lilly's in your hair!" Rin announced, Yunia laughed and snuggled more into the blanket,

"Yunia-san…You had a good dream?"

"Yea…Great" she whispered, looking up at Sesshomaru who walked in front of them. Her smile grew as she closed her eyes and snuggled more into the blanket

"Really great…" she trailed off as Rin started to tell Yunia of her own dream, it consisted of her running through a forest and swimming in lakes. Yunia just laughed and shook her head softly as to not let the flowers fall out.

Rin continued to brush Yunia's hair as Jaken waddled beside them with a grim look on his face. He looked at Yunia who laid there as if nothing had happened, but to this particular servant, a lot happened last night. And it scared him!

Sesshomaru walked with Ah-Un's new leash in hand, The Jewels laid gently in his hand s he continued to walk on. But his other hand held something that clung to his body.

The Necklace she gave him, the one Thing Sesshomaru was Sure he would never let go of, Even if Yunia left…This would never leave his position.

It felt weird to be clinging onto something of little value; it was of course an easy break.

"_You have to place pictures in it… or something small that's of large value to you…and so you ca have it with you every-where…"_

He had an idea but what he wanted to put in there would never fit. He wanted to but Yunia in there so she would never get lost, be stolen, or get hurt. But as he knew, she would never fit. He had nothing of large value, Even if he did, nothing would fit.

But the locket itself was value enough to him, Not only was it a constant reminder that Yunia would do and get anything for him, but it was a promise she would always come back to him.

"Yunia-san…You had a good dream?"

"Yea…Great" Yunia whispered as a smirk found itself a spot on his face as he let go of the locket. It slithered its way back down his Kimono, The cold metal instantly heated up to body temperate.

He saw Jaken looking up at him and Jaken's eyes grew largely and he fell behind him to Ah-Un's level. He didn't look towards Jaken, but in his peripheral, He saw Jaken.

"Yunia-san?"

"Yes Rin?" Yunia asked and sat up; Sesshomaru looked just slightly back at the two girls. Yunia sat with Lilly's on the top of her head, she had a smile and her purple eyes glittered in the orange Sun light. Rin sat up next to her on the seat, looking up at Yunia.

"Do you think…" she whispered but didn't finish,

"Do I think what Rin?" Yunia asked, Placing Rin in her lap.

"Do you think…You and Lord Sesshomaru will get married?" At that moment Yunia's cheeks turned a bright red, she coughed a little and looked down.

"Why would you say that Rin?"

"Well you and Lord Sesshomaru were Hugging last night…And you two look perfect together"

The first thing that came to Yunia's Mind was

'_Busted'_

Yunia's blush grew more as she scratched at her arms as she looked to the sky.

"Well Rin…I…We…It's a….Well…" Yunia stuttered at her words as she searched for the right words,

"Rin…Lord Sesshomaru saw me crying so he gave me a hug to make me feel better…That's all?" Yunia lied through her teeth, well actually, she was crying while they were in each other's arms so I guess it was just stretching the timing of it.

"Why were you crying?"

"…." Yunia had opened her mouth but then closed it and bit her lower lip. She didn't want to tell Rin she was crying because she was happy, that would just confuse her. Yunia didn't want to make something she couldn't stick with, and she didn't want anything too stupid.

"Yunia-san…Were you sad you came back?" Rin asked, looking down,

"NO! NO!" Yunia exclaimed and waved her hands to make her exclamation bigger.

"I just…Rin, How about I tell you when your older…it's a Grown up thing!"

"Does Lord Sesshomaru cry?" Rin asked and looked toward her lord. Yunia shook her head,

"Okay…It's a Grown up Lady Thing…You'll understand when you hit Puberty" Yunia stated as Rin huffed out an annoyed breath. Yunia could tell Rin really wanted to know why she was crying but hopefully by the time Rin hit Puberty, Both of them would have forgotten.

"Well…I think you and Lord Sesshomaru would make a really cute married couple," Rin muttered, as Yunia blushed bigger now. She looked up just in time to lock eyes with Sesshomaru. It felt like forever once more but it only lasted a second before they parted.

Yunia looked down with a sad look then smiled as the picture of last night filled her mind, Rin might forget but to Yunia, That moment might be the closest she would get to a kiss

Yunia could accept that, but she wished it had been more then a hug, And Embrace…Yunia wished it was more then her in his arms, She wished she had her lips on his, just to see what it would have felt like.


	23. Tears of Pain for Yunia

Chapter 23:

Shut Me up

By: Mindless Self Indulgence

* * *

It had been only an hour before something very evil happened.

"NARAKU!" Yunia yelled and jumped from Ah-Un, Pushing Rin down against the Seat.

"Well…Yunia you didn't expect me to just give up on you?" the man mocked, but instead of the one human boy before, there stood a White haired boy.

"You….You runt…You're the one who kidnapped me before!" Yunia hissed pointing at the small boy.

Yunia looked toward Jaken, then at Sesshomaru who stood there, Hand clenched on one of his swords.

Sesshomaru whipped it out as Naraku attacked him with a claw like Spider leg that reached for him. Sesshomaru blocked it and in return, He took his Sword and sliced through the ligament like butter. Yunia stood against Ah-Un as the boy took steps toward her; she took a step back at every two steps he took. Sesshomaru saw the boy's sadistic advancements and sliced the air as a yellow lightning bolt raced toward the boy. The boy jumped back to his original stance. Yunia grabbed Rin's hand and looked at Sesshomaru who was slicing the Ligaments that were coming from no-where.

"Sesshomaru, why do you hold onto a human? Is she precious to you?" Naraku Taunted but Sesshomaru said nothing but swipe the air as a giant lightning bolt came slamming into Naraku. The boy jumped back,

"Here's a question for you Naraku, Why do you come after me?" Yunia blurted out as the figure floated in the air and landed slowly to the ground.

"Because you're precious to Sesshomaru, if I have you…I'll have him!"  
"WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION IM NOT THAT WEAK! AND NEITHER IS HE! SO FUCK OFF!" she yelled the covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes widened, she had no idea she had that in her. Sesshomaru cocked a brow at her, she smiled shyly and shrugged. He rolled his eyes and looked towards Naraku, Rin and Jaken stared at her.

"Well, seems the human has quiet the mouth" the boy mocked as Yunia narrowed her eyes darkly at him.

"Shut up!" she growled and walked up next to Sesshomaru, Standing next to him, she glared at the two in front of them.

"Leave us alone!"

"I don't take Orders from a human!" the Boy barked, Yunia glared until she heard a voice behind her,

"Then maybe you'll listen to a Priestess!" She turned and the Priestess from before walked up next to her. Her eyes narrowed at the woman,

"You…" Yunia growled as the Girl looked at Yunia.

"Shut up you Wench, I came in peace this time!" She looked up at Sesshomaru with the same expression but nicer.

"We don't need your help woman! Leave!" Jaken blurted out as the woman kicked him as hard as she could. He flopped over with a large bruise on his head.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Yunia yelled and pushed past the Priestess and over to Jaken.

"I can't believe im saying this but… Jaken are you alright?" Yunia whispered looking at the small toad's forehead.

"Im alright…YOU WENCH HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN HERE AND DIS-RESPECT ME AND YUNIA!" Jaken yelled and got to his feet. Yunia stood up and looked towards Naraku who smirked

"I'll leave you be now Yunia…But I will get you" he mocked and disappeared in a dark purple mist.

Yunia walked to the Priestess

"See…No need, now you can leave!" Yunia hissed as the Woman turned to her,

"Shut up you worthless Human Flesh!" The woman growled and backslapped Yunia across the face. Yunia fell to the floor, holding her face.

Sesshomaru had it from this Priestess; He narrowed his sword and wrapped its blade around the woman's neck,

"It would be smart for you to leave" He growled as the Priestess smirked

"Not without a present to you my Lord" She whispered. Whipping around, she pushed on her feet and did the most disgusting thing Sesshomaru could think of her doing!

((Can you guess what it is?))

Yunia looked up with wide eyes and tears as her heart felt like it was being pulled by a thousand wires. Her breath was caught in her throat as tears came to her face.

There stood Sesshomaru with his sword on the back of the Priestesses neck, and there she stood on her tippie toes, LOCKING LIPS WITH SESSHOMARU!

Yunia stood with her hands clenched and turned away just as Sesshomaru slapped the Priestess,

"I think it would good for you to go" Yunia whispered harshly at the woman lying beside her. The woman looked up and saw tears falling from Yunia's eyes. At first, the woman smirked then it fell as Yunia shot her the most evil look that Yunia could muster. The woman stood and wiped off and turned before Yunia grabbed her shoulder. Pulling her back to face her, Yunia clenched her fists tighter. With in seconds Yunia pushed all her weight from her feet to her fists and pushed it into the Woman's face.

Jaken's mouth dropped, and Sesshomaru slightly surprised as Yunia punched the priestess square in the face! The woman flew over many yards, and blood dripped from her nose as Yunia turned from them and walked to Ah-Un. Climbing on she let her head hang, not looking at Rin behind her, Not at Jaken or at Sesshomaru. He turned to her as she combed the flowers from her hair with her hands, sitting there, Hair over her face.

"Lets go" she whispered, Tears clearly ran down her cheeks and onto the Saddle of Ah-Un. Her voice was shaky and it sounded very clouded up with tears.


	24. A Tree of Reconcideration

Chapter 24:

Into the ocean

By: Blue October

Or

Closing time

By: Third Eye Blind

* * *

Yunia lay on the Saddle while Rin and Jaken ran to start camp. Sesshomaru stayed behind and watched the human, holding herself, Tears drenching the ground below her.

Ah-Un set down and let Yunia slide off, Ah-Un plopped down and let Yunia lay down across his stomach. Yunia skipped dinner, and when everyone slept, Rin saw it better to sleep next to Jaken. However, although it seemed like she was sleeping, Yunia was actually crying her heart out.

Yunia felt like killing herself, How dare that priestess come out of no-where…Threaten her, Hurt Jaken, Then Kiss Sesshomaru! Yunia felt like screaming and punching that woman repeatedly. How dare she kiss him before Yunia even had a chance! How dare…How dare that woman take Yunia's kiss…

Yunia sat up, she looked towards Rin and then at the ground,

"What is wrong with you human?" She heard a growl come from behind her; Yunia whipped around and saw Sesshomaru standing right next to her. She looked up with tears and narrowed her eyes

"Me! Nothings wrong with me! Im fine!" she barked and stood up, Crossing her arms. She started to walk but Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and slowly pulled her back.

"Sesshomaru I'm fine!" she hissed, Looking at the ground but Sesshomaru just clasped her chin and made her look up.

"No your not" he whispered, Yunia wiped her face and looked to her right; She could not bare to look at him.

"…Sesshomaru…Did you…" Yunia couldn't even finish her sentence it hurt so much.

"Enjoy it?" he whispered as he used his Index finger and pulled her face to face him.

"No…I wanted to slaughter her for doing such a barbaric and moronic thing…There is no point in that kind of action" he stated as Yunia closed her eyes and forced her head from his hands,

"To a great Lord like you…It might seem stupid, But to humans…it's much more massive" she whispered and stepped back, turning

"But why would a guy like you know…You have no time for emotions…"

Sesshomaru was so close to hitting her, She was such a weepy weakling! He wondered why he felt like clinging to her so, At that moment in time, He couldn't figure out why he didn't murder her…Other then Rin would never live it down.

That's when he heard something escape her lips that made his chest feel ten times as heavy,

"_Sometimes I even wonder why I stay here…There is no point for me to stay if im not liked…"_ He grabbed her arms and dragged her back,

"Why…you wench! Don't you dare even think of leaving! I won't let you leave again!" He growled, Then realized what had just left his mouth. Yunia turned to him, Her eyes glistening of tears,

"Sesshomaru…I…I wasn't really going to leave…Did it hurt that much last time?" She whispered, Un-crossing her arms. He sighed and grabbed her arm, Her eyes widened as he threw her in the air and when she came towards the ground, He caught her in the air.

"Ses…Sess-Sesshomaru…Where are we going?" She whispered panicked as Sesshomaru placed a finger over her mouth.

"You wanted to know where I go," he whispered as she arched a brow and looked ahead as Sesshomaru flew gracefully over a forest.

Then Sesshomaru headed towards the ground, It was a clearing with a giant tree. Yunia Blinked as they landed and he let her down to her feet. She stumbled then heard another voice, But it wasn't Sesshomaru!

"Ah! Yunia…What a pleasure to see you, Your majesty" She looked up and saw a face inside the giant tree. She smiled shyly and looked at Sesshomaru

"I must be crazy…That tree just talked!"

"You were not mistaken your Majesty!"

"Okay…Wait! Majesty?" She asked turning to the tree,

"Yes! I see you in the future a very powerful yet beautiful Priestess!"

"Wait! Im just a Student teacher…Im not magical like everyone else here!" She blurted out as The tree roared out in laughter. Yunia jumped back, Clinging to Sesshomaru's arm, The tree kept laughing while Sesshomaru walked up, pulling Yunia with.

"I asked him about my future and he said,

" _Lord Sesshomaru, Your future consists of many fights and wars…Lots of blood will be shed in your honner, you will have your kingdom! Your Power! And a beautiful priestess at your side…Yes, Love is in your future…It will be a long and rocky road to get there, And even a few Battles between you and the woman, But while you fight…Your hearts will intertwine! You will fall in love Sesshomaru! Don't fight it!"_

Yunia looked at the ground,

"So your going to marry that evil priestess…You two make a sweet evil couple!" Yunia growled as she stepped back,

"Wait!" the tree barked, as Yunia was sled to the tree back by roots under her feet. Her eyes widened and shaking in fear, But her arms still crossed.

"My Majesty…Have you ever thought that you may be the one to fall with Lord Sesshomaru" Yunia's face burst into a blush then she looked at the roots,

"Yea…I've thought about it, But it'll never happen"

"Check twice my dear…You maybe the one wrong in this case" the tree whispered as Yunia looked up at Sesshomaru who looked back. Their eyes locked once more in a confused battle to read each other's thoughts.

"There is a reason the priestess risked being killed by Lord Sesshomaru…You'll have to figure that on your own" And with that, the roots let go of Yunia, And the tree roared off into laughter as its face shrunk into the tree and slept once more.

Yunia took a few steps toward Sesshomaru, Her mind filled with so many Thoughts, But then she realized how close her and Sesshomaru were to each other. She took a step back and smiled shyly, Scratching at her neck.

"We better get back, Rin might get worried" Yunia stated and smiled, Sesshomaru turned and nodded, she saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru…Are you okay?"  
"No…" he trailed off as he grabbed her, But she put a hand on his,

"Wait…" she whispered as he looked down, She smiled, Looking at her hand on his.

"I forgot…I have one last present for you," she whispered, Sesshomaru looked at her. Yunia smiled and got to her Tippie toes and closed her eyes as she planted a small peck on his cheek. Getting to her feet, she smiled

"Ready now!" she announced as he picked her up and jumped into the air, But his full concentration was the warm spot on his cheek. Yunia snuggled against his chest and for the first time that night,

She fell asleep.


	25. A Kiss to Tell Of joy

Chapter 25:

I think about you all the time

By: GooGoo Dolls

* * *

Yunia woke once more to Rin brushing her hair, 

"Yunia-san…Are you happy again?"

"yea Rin…Im better now" Yunia whispered and smiled at the small girl.

Rin Knew all Yunia needed was a night with Lord Sesshomaru to feel better, And she certainly looked better. Rin smiled and continued to Brush Yunia's hair free of Tangles,

"we're taking a bath today Yunia-san!" Rin announced as Yunia smiled and laughed

"Good now I get to show you the wonderful world of hair care!" Yunia laughed as did Rin.

It was an hour before they reached the creek, Jaken asked of his new robes to be washed gently, Yunia was glad to wash his robes for him…since she was the only one who knew how.

Yunia sat on the edge and pried her tank top from her body, Letting the cold air brush her hair off her back as she un-buckled her bra and laid it beside her clothing. Pulling off her Jeans and her lingerie, she jumped in. Splashing about, Her and Rin got into a water fight before getting down and washing themselves.

Yunia saw that this river was used by animals so she would have to rinse off the soap near the small water fall…The water pressure would clean out the soap and by the time it got to the animals…It was no more then a bad taste in water. Yunia soaped up Rin's hair and dir5ected the small child to her rinsing destination. Rin left Yunia alone, as the woman washed her hair and sighed at the relief to finally have her hair clean!

Yunia then trudged off towards the waterfall and rinsed out her hair, Once both her and Rin were clean of the soap. They raced back to the base point of the river.

"Yunia-san…Do you love Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin…Why do you ask such silly questions" Yunia questioned back, Wearing jean shorts and a button up white shirt, Her hair pulled back in chopsticks.

"Well…Do you?"

"Rin you have to promise not to tell Lord Sesshomaru!" Yunia whispered as Rin smiled and nodded,

"Yes…I do…" Yunia whispered and helped Rin pull her hair back into the side ponytail and finish cleaning their clothes. Yunia smiled all of the time, Laughing and hoping…That Sesshomaru had not heard her

Luck was not on her side!

Sesshomaru had came to check up on the girls, They were taking longer then Usual. He pushed through a bush and came to another one but could see Yunia and Rin washing their clothes. Yunia's smile glowed in the sun as she scrubbed Jaken's Robe gently into the water trickling over their toes.

"Yunia-san…Do you love Sesshomaru-sama?" His mind went blank as Yunia smiled

"Rin…Why do you ask such Silly Questions?"

"Well…Do you?"

"Rin you have to promise not to tell Lord Sesshomaru!" Yunia whispered, He turned, He knew she would say no…What human in the right mind would

"Yes…I do" Sesshomaru stopped and turned back at the woman smiled and laughing with Rin

"_yes…I do"_ The words repeated in his mind as he turned to come back but decided to return later. Or ask her while Rin slept.

Yunia and Rin, Raced back to the Campsite, It was Sunset. Sesshomaru sat in a tree. Jaken sat on a log taking a nap.

"Hi Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin announced as Sesshomaru looked down, It looked like he had been thinking about something serious because he looked dazed. Yunia smiled and waved, The words of her confession running through her mind. She sat down and helped Rin brush out her clean hair, which was now even easier to brush

"Yunia-san…Do you wonder if Sesshomaru-sama loves you back" Yunia blushed and put her hand over the girls mouth. Putting a finger over Rin's mouth Yunia looked up and saw Sesshomaru stairing back up at the sky once more.

"Yes Rin…I do wonder but then again, I know it doesn't matter because as long as im by his side I know I'll always feel the way I do! Wither or not he loves me back!" She whispered and hugged Rin from behind, Yunia knew that time, She told the truth!

Rin had woken Jaken up and was running around with his staff. Jaken raced after her, their racetrack was around the asleep Ah-Un.

"Sesshomaru…" Yunia whispered and climbed onto a rock under the tree to be cared almost out of her wits when he jumped down and landed in front of her. And not just near her, He was 2 inches from her. She looked up at him and smiled

"I didn't mean for you to come down but…I wanted to see if you were-"But Yunia was not able to finish her sentence. The only thing she had wished for was now becoming a reality

((I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO MAKING IT HAPPEN))

Sesshomaru had her chin in his hands and his face not even an inch apart; as he let, his lips touch hers.

Yunia's face flushed red as she was about to break from him when something inside her slapped her last urge and made her arms slowly wrap around his neck. Her heart raced, as not only did he kiss her, He parted her lisp and let his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes closed and somehow, some part of her body clicked! She kissed back!

_Jaken got tired, stopped as Rin ran around, and ran into Jaken. He grabbed his staff from her and walked out from behind Ah-un to find his most horrible nightmares to becoming true! _

_Rin walked around and smiled as big as she could and grabbed Jaken, Hugging him tightly. Jaken's jaw dropped as low it could go as he stared in horror at his master locking Lips with a **human!**_

_Rin giggled as she stared at the two, Jaken looked disgusted they were swapping spit, But to Rin…Ohh It was the most magical thing she could think could happen to Yunia._

"_I told you!...Maybe its not a full moon night…But they still kissed!" Rin giggled and sat down, the sun sat behind Yunia and Sesshomaru, A bright orange._

_Jaken fell to his butt and stared, His mouth agape and his mouth as big as they would go. Rin just slapped his mouth shut and smiled back at the two._

"_I must be dreaming" Jaken whispered as he rubbed his eyes, and to his relief he saw them part._

As they parted, she opened her eyes, arms still around his neck

"If…You were okay" She finished off her sentence, that's when she got something other then the kiss that proved he was okay. She got a smile! A genuine smile!

She smiled back, her blush fading as if things were going slowly

"I'll take that as a yes…But…the talking tree said you were going to fall for a priestess…I don't think I count for a priestess" she laughed as she said it, Sesshomaru wrapped her arms under her buts and picked her up to his level. Yunia heard a giggle, turned her head, and saw Rin and Jaken watching in awe. Yunia blushed once more but Sesshomaru turned her face back toward him

"Now I remember one reason I keep you," he whispered, she cocked a brow. He pecked her lips as her cheeks turned red once more. And smiled down at the ground

"Your blush makes you look more innocent then you really are…" he finished off as Yunia smiled while laughing a little. Sesshomaru would kill for her smile, And her blush was his only. He would make sure of it!

* * *

Okay, Do you think I should continue?

I need two reviews of yes I should continue, Before I will write anymore


	26. Yunia starts her Lonely Mission

Chapter 26:

Black Roses Red

By: Alana Grace

* * *

Okay Before I start I wanna thank those who have been Reviewing since the beginning and those who just Jumped into my story! 

SesshyLuver94

blackrosegem

Kurissyma san Tybalt

HollisterKitten

Princesa de la Luna

Firefairie93

Thank you all!

And here we go!

* * *

Yunia had fallen asleep after blushing three more times, Rin had been Awing and Jaken grumbling, Sesshomaru just standing behind her, His arms around her stomach. 

But this time, Sesshomaru picked her up and brought her onto the Tree-branch, After Rin and Jaken fell asleep.

Yunia sat there in Sesshomaru's lap, Resting her head on his chest and her arms around his chest and him clawing through her hair gently.

When Yunia woke up she was still in his lap, Rin was Running below, Chasing Jaken once more, but this time she was hitting him with a giant stick. Yunia giggled just slightly as she felt some-ones hand running down her back. She went wide-eyed then looked up and smiled, as her eyes grew to normal. She saw Sesshomaru looking to the clouds. He slowly ran his hand up her back and then back down, Like he had that night but without messing with her hair.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered, he looked down as she smiled bigger and rested her head back down.

"Yunia?" He whispered, she looked up at him as he ran his finger over her forehead.

"Do you…Really…" He stopped as she smiled and looked back down at Rin and Jaken.

"Yea…I really do, I never knew it till Rin had asked me yesterday at the river," She whispered, Sesshomaru ran his hand to her stomach and pulled her upright slowly

"Then can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…Anything" She stated and looked at him straight in the eyes,

"What would you say if …"

"If what?' She asked, she looked at his hand that gripped hers, And him sitting up straight once more. He sighed and pulled her head to his chest, She blinked when she couldn't hear a Heart beat.

"Sesshomaru? What's going on? I can't hear your heart beat…" She whispered as he nodded,

"When that wench kissed me, She transferred her powers to me…But they're not for me…" He whispered, Yunia nodded slowly when she heard a small beat, Very small and very faint, But one non-the-less.

"So…Who are they for?"

"You….I need you to do something for me…," he whispered, Letting her head go, She nodded.

"I'll do anything! " she whispered as he nodded, And looked off into the Distance.

"When I…"

"Kiss me" She helped him

"I tried to Transfer the powers from me to you…But…Only the Wench knows how to get them from me to you…The reason where not moving is because the powers are weighing me down, I can barely move, But I can fight if need be!...I need you to find the Priestess, Ask her what to do, and do what she tells you to!" He stated as Yunia nodded,

"Okay…What's the catch?" Yunia asked, It sounded Simple enough but there was always a catch.

"All I can offer you to bring with is a sword, Ah-Un, and the Little Bit of Power I did transfer," He whispered as Yunia's eyes widened,

"You...You mean I have to go on my own?"

"Yes…" He whispered, Yunia closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay…How long will you be like this?"

"I don't know, You'll have to hurry though!" He whispered as Yunia nodded once more. Opening her eyes, she felt Sesshomaru pulled her face to his. Kissing her slowly, Yunia let tears fall from her eyes, Knowing she might not come back in time.

"I come back! And I'll fix you…Sesshomaru, Just don't Die on me!" She cried, her forehead against his.

She maneuvered from branch to branch as she got to the bottom and raced to Ah-Un. It seemed the Demon knew she needed of him, And jumped from his laying position. She grabbed the sword attached to Ah-Un's Saddle and turned back to Sesshomaru who was staring off into the Distance.

"I'll Be back…Just don't die" she whispered and climbed on Ah-Un.

"YUNIA-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Rin yelled, Running up to Ah-Un.

"See, the Humans running home!" Jaken Spit.

"No…I have Business to take care of with the Priestess! I'll Be back as Soon as I can!" She answered, pulling Rin up, Hugging the small child,

"Take care of Sesshomaru for me" She whispered, Rin nodded, Yunia let her back down. Yunia grabbed the handles

"Lets go Ah-Un!" she whispered and waddled the Reigns as the Dragon jumped to the air and flew over tree tops.

"Sesshomaru! Wait for me!"

* * *

Sorry if its short, But I Updated, 

Hope you enjoyed it!

And I wont Update till I get two reviews!

So! Later!


	27. Instructions of Confustion

Chapter 27:

Happy?

By: Mudvayne

* * *

Yunia rode on Ah-Un for what felt like hours! She had encountered small demons that Ah-Un had helped her defeat, Along with trees, long like hours, and a pain in her stomach she would never come back in time to save Sesshomaru. 

"Ah-Un….Can't you smell her out?" Yunia whined as she searched the trees for the 'Wench', who had not only hurt her Sesshomaru, Had hurt him too!

Ah-Un groaned and started to go down.

"AH-UN! YOU'RE A GENIUS! THERE SHE IS!" Yunia shouted as a Figure looked up from below.

"YOU!" Both of the girls yelled as Ah-Un crashed to the ground and Yunia jumped off, Sword in hand.

"Tell me what you did to Sesshomaru!"

"Me! What about you! You're the Human he fell for; you're the one he's supposed to kiss the Forbidden kiss with!" Yunia took a step back at the Priestess's words.

"What…?"

"You hear me Wench…I gave him your powers! I transferred what you where to own, and let me guess….He's in Pain and doesn't know how to give you the rest?"

"How do you know?"

"I Saw you two kiss! I know what he was trying to do…Swapping Saliva with a human! Never would he do that! It's forbidden for a yokai to do so! Unless he's claiming to be your mate!" The woman spat as Yunia's eyes widened,

"M...ma-ma-mate?'

"That's right you dip-shit! A Yokai is only allowed to transfer his DNA with another one unless he's claiming them as his Mate! And Sesshomaru…No matter how dumb I know he is! He knew exactly what he was doing!" She growled and turned toward the path in front of her.

"That…"

"Bingo Dip-Shit! He really does love you!...Heh…I Surprised he didn't try to get into your pants"

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH MY RELATIONSHIP!" Yunia yelled, trying to hide the blush and embarrassment that came to her at the even thought of …

"Ohh Shut your Yap! I was just saying that a demon like Sesshomaru needs his needs met-"

"We're getting off topic!" Yunia cut off, she rather not discuss her private life with an evil priestess.

"Fine, Fine…Well, Let me guess…You want to know how to fix Sesshomaru? Right?" The woman asked, smirking at Yunia. Yunia nodded,

"Well…Then…Since you've kissed him, and that didn't work…Well…You tried-"

"GIVE ME THE REAL ANSWER! DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME WOMAN!" Yunia shouted as the woman roared out in laughter.

"Fine…All you have to do is-

_Sesshomaru sat on the branch as his face stared at the sky, His mind focused on Yunia. _

_Was it wise to send her off on her own? She did have Ah-Un with her…But would the sword and his dragon be enough?_

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked down and saw Rin, A worried tear escaped her eyes._

"_Will Yunia-san be back soon? She said she'd never leave again"_

"_Rin…She can't keep that promise," Sesshomaru whispered as Rin let more tears wield up in her eyes._

"_But she promised that she would always come back…" He finished as Rin smiled and wiped her face and turned toward Jaken who sat on the ground._

"_My Lord…You know you might have to go against your Morals to heal yourself," Jaken stated, looking up at Sesshomaru._

"_Yes I do Jaken,"_

"_THEN WHY DO YOU RISK YOUR MORALS...YOUR LIFE FOR THIS GIRL?"_

"_Jaken-san!" Rin cried as Sesshomaru turned his head towards the Toad who stood worried for his Masters sake._

"_Jaken…A petty demon like your-self would never know what pain I feel right now"_

"_My lord…Please tell me you at least have not marked her yet"_

"_No…" Jaken sighed and fell to his rear end. Smiling in Relief until his master spoke once more._

"_But once im healed…I will"_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yunia shouted as the Priestess shook her head.

"But…Why?"  
"DO YOU WANT YOUR LOVER TO DIE?"

"No…but…I don't think I could do that" Yunia whispered, Looking to the ground.

"You're going to have to! It's easy…And if he feels the way I think he feels about you…He'll Understand" The Woman stated and walked up to Yunia.

"What are you doing?" Yunia whispered as she gripped Yunia's chin.

"Im not going to kiss you…If that's what you're getting at" The woman laughed slightly and looked at Yunia's neck

"What are you looking for?"

"Your Mark"

"What Mark?"

"…So He hasn't marked you yet? Oh well then..." The woman ran her hand gently across Yunia's Neck. Shivers ran down Yunia's back, Goosebumps covered her arms as the woman left her Index finger on a certain spot.

"If he kisses you here…The next morning, I want you to find a reflection and see for yourself…When your Marked, His mark will Burn when your in Physical or Mental pain…Hence the reason for the mark"

"But…Why would he do that?"

"One its to show he cares…And two, Once he's marked you…Your officially his, your lips will part for none other then Sesshomaru" The woman whispered as she let go of Yunia.

"Fare warning…Your Mark will burn also, Ohh …And if I find out you've lost your Virginity…I'll be back," The woman roared out in Laughter once more as she disappeared. Yunia's face rushed a deep red, her right Index finger traveled to her neck. Still feeling the woman's cold finger, she gulped.

"So being marked is like saying 'I Do'….Ah-Un" Yunia cried and walked to the dragon and laid her head on one of Ah-Un's Heads.

"I don't Think im ready to marry anyone yet" she whispered as she made the Instructions, the Priestess had given her, Whisper in her mind over and over again.

'_Will I be able to do it?'_

'_He already transferred some of my power to you…It will be easy…Trust me'_

But did Yunia really want to trust her? Did she have a choice?

* * *

There we are! 

The end of another chapter

2 Reviews and I'll Update once more!

Hope you guys enjoy! Any Suggestions or Ideas…Send 'em Over!

* * *


	28. Healing Includes Pain

Chapter 28:

Simple and Clean

From: Kingdom Hearts (English version)

* * *

Yunia flew back and landed gracefully as Night-fell. Rin and Jaken lay asleep next to Sesshomaru's tree. Yunia slide off Ah-Un and walked to the side of the tree, 

"Sesshomaru…Im Back" She whispered as she heard Movement and slowly he jumped down in front of her.

She looked down with Tears in her eyes; the thought of hurting him was killing her inside.

"I…I know how to fix you…But it's going to be painful…Both ways" She whispered, as he pulled her face up to face him.

"Sesshomaru…Please, What Im about to do is as Painful to you as it is to me…It's killing me inside knowing I have to do this but," She stopped, the words stuck in her throat. He closed her eyes and laid his forehead against hers, Breathing in her sweet Flower scent.

"Just do it…I'll do anything" he whispered, Yunia nodded slowly and pulled herself to where she had her back against the tree.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, pushing on her toes, putting her lips to his as Tears fell from her eyes. Her lips parted as his breath entered her mouth, making it even harder to know she had to do something so painful to him.

She put her left arm around his neck, lacing her fingers into his long hair as her right found its way to his stomach. Placing her cold skin against his warm stomach, she found the right of his belly button and placed her hand firmly against it.

She felt their tongues dancing, Knowing her plan might work, she let one last Tear fall as she punctured his skin, her nails growing and digging into him. She felt him Gasp and try to part but she just kept her lips locked with his as she felt a magical like rope.

'_When you feel something like a rope form in your hand…pull it towards your stomach and force it into you…You'll have to puncture your own skin, The place your cut against his…Help the magic flow but once you pull it into your body 2 times…It should do it by itself'_

Yunia hoped the priestess was right. She let more tears fall as she pulled at it and clawed it into her own stomach. The gasps of pain and wiggling from Sesshomaru, Made her just about forget her own; pushing the magic like rope into her own cuts, she pulled it more into her own cuts. She ripped the bottom buttons on her shirt undone, pushing her stomach against his and felt like a string of fire was pushing its way into her.

She parted from Sesshomaru's lips just enough to whisper

"Please…Sesshomaru, try to ignore the pain…She said it would feel like your dieing inside, Just trust me, It will be over soon" she whispered, her nose against his, and a tear falling down her cold cheek.

"You said you'd do anything…This is that anything…" she whispered once more, His mouth opened in a growl and pant of pain.

"Yunia…How…How could you do this?"

"I didn't want to but…It was the only way" She cried as she pushed her right cheek against his and cried out in pain as she felt something cut them off and blast them apart.

'_You'll know when you've gotten it all…'_

Yunia looked up in the darkness at the crumpled Sesshomaru across from her. He sat there, back against a tree, Head down, Hair fallen over his face.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered, pushing herself to her feet. She stumbled and fell next to him,

"Sesshomaru…Please Answer Me," She cried in a whisper, parting his hair from his face. He turned and face her, a spaced out look on his face, His eyes dazed. She closed her eyes and pulled him into her arms.

"No…She told me you would be fine…" She whispered and laid her head on his.

"Yunia…" She heard a whisper come from his crumpled body as a smile found its rightful place on her lips. She let him out of his arms but look at his face in her hands.

His hands found their place on hers as his face looked toward the ground.

"Yunia…Are you alright?" He whispered, Yunia's smile was small but it was big enough for Sesshomaru to see from his spot on the ground. Yunia sat down on her butt as she sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her hands laced in his as she took deep breaths, Her vision becoming blurry from her tired state.

"Im fine Sesshomaru…" she whispered, her eye lids falling down and her breath lightning, And for the first time in 2 days…She fell asleep.

* * *

THERE YA GO! 

Sesshomaru's better,

Yunia's back

But…What powers did Yunia gain?

Is Sesshomaru actually going to mark Yunia?

Will Jaken accept Yunia's and Sesshomaru's love?

2 reviews and I'll update!


	29. If only life was that simple

Chapter 29:

Okay I'd Just like to thank all my reviewers! And readers! Im too lazy to post their names so…Sorry!

But this compared to my last story, This is much longer! And to my taste! Way better written!

And thank you all that have been reading and Reviewing!

Have a great V-Day!

Song:

Breathless

By: The Corrs

* * *

The sun had just risen to count as Sunrise, The orange Rays spreading the small Horizon, Just barely Visible. The Grass wet with Dew, the trees grumbling as they moved one way to another in the soft wind. 5 figures lay in peace, 2 human, 3 demons. A small Child girl lay against the trunk of a tree, A toad demon beside her, and a two headed dragon demon lying next to them. 

But off to the left a little sat two adults, One barely awake, the other sleeping in peace. The Male dog demon, sat brushing the human girls hair from her face, the wind barely noticeable. Her head on his shoulder, her body limped against his and her eyes just barely shut, her face peachy pale and at peace. Her hair blowing just lightly on her shoulders, her scent filled through the Demons nose.

He ran his finger slowly and lightly across her cheek, across her lips, her forehead and through her hair. His heart beat slow and paced, He felt the need to move but his mind told him if he moved, the woman would wake. He closed his eyes as a sigh passed his lips. Sesshomaru stared at the sky, It was morning, Which meant Rin would wake, and take Yunia from him. Of-course Yunia would still be with him, But he would have to wait for the Evening to have her to his own. He knew what he wanted to do, But he couldn't do it in front of Rin, Nor Jaken.

Jaken…That little bugger was appalled that his master would even feel this way for a human, Or even be near one. But Sesshomaru wouldn't and won't care what Jaken thought, He actually enjoyed his time with Yunia.

Yunia woke slowly and yawned, Feeling a finger tracing her cheek, She saw Sesshomaru staring at her. She smiled weakly and took a deep breath, Laying her back down on his shoulder. It would be only moments when Rin would wake and be all over her like a fly on old food, Yunia was too weak to move.

"Sesshomaru…Are you okay?" He didn't answer, But she took the silence as a 'yes'. She lifted her head and pulled herself into his lap, Leaning her head on his chest, Relief spread through-out her as she heard his heart beat loud and clear. She looked up as much as she could up at the demon she had fallen for.

"Yunia…What else did that Priestess tell you?"

"Huh...? What do you mean" she whispered, blinked tiredly, Trying to gain her consciousness and her strength. The transfer had taken almost all her strength from her, And now she felt achy and tired beyond compare.

"She said more then how to transfer the power…"

"Yea…She said if I lost my virginity she would be back" Yunia laughed and closed her achy eyelids; they felt like they were bowling balls instead of lit weight skin.

"What else?"

"She…She told me you might mark me…" Yunia whispered, looking at her feet, Placing her hand at the spot that the priestess had told her that Sesshomaru might mark her.

She expected Sesshomaru to tell her that the priestess was lying, or she didn't have to worry, but he was silent. In fact he pulled her closer to him, Wrapping his arms around her. Her eyes widened

'_And trust me; I know that dim-witted demon enough'_

'_How?'_

'_we go way-ay-ay back! But anyway'_

'_what you were saying?'_

'_Oh yes, If I know that dim witted demon like I do…He will mark you, and the sooner you heal him, and the sooner you two are alone and close…its fun and paradise from there on'_

'_How do you know he will? Has he had another lover? How could he, Sesshomaru's cold…I mean I love him and all…But he's not the flirty type'_

'_Don't worry, You're the only girl but…It's coming time for him to find someone…And it's a demons loyalty and job to mark their mate'_

'_but…Im not his mate…I…We've…'_

'_You two have kissed, Your going to transfer power from him…And most likely-'_

'_YOUR SO PERVERTED YOU KNOW!'_

'_I was going to say your most likely going to become closer to him but that could happen to!'_

'_Ohh shut it!'_

'_Any-who…I can tell the way Sesshomaru Defended you that he enjoys your company and…Your neck isn't marked, Your clean of any scent but his and your own, And…your skin looks really delicate…'_

'_What does my skin have anything to do with it?'_

'_I don't know…He might like the feel of it…he might to trace the mark before and after he does it'_

Sesshomaru started to run his finger across her skin, the exact place that the woman had touched. Yunia's eyes widened more as the priestess's words,

'_He'll Mark you and the Sooner you heal him, and sooner you two are alone and close'_

Yunia grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, She wasn't sure she was ready. She knew she loved Sesshomaru, More then anything! However, was she ready to be married…Er…Marked?

"Sesshomaru…Would you actually Mark me?"

She got no answer which made her heart race, was he actually going to Mark her? On the other hand, would he say No…Did he not want her to be his forever?

"Yunia…" Here it goes…The moment of truth… Yunia's heart raced as she stared ahead, if he said yes he would most likely mark her then and there. However, if he said no, her heart would be ripped out; if he said no then maybe he didn't love her as much as she loved him.

"I will…Eventually," He whispered as Yunia took a deep breath and exhaled. She smiled as best she could and leaned back on his chest, letting him run his finger across her skin.

Yunia did have to admit, having him tracing her skin made her feel really flirty and vulnerable. The feeling he was giving her made the same feeling when he first kissed her. She had Goosebumps, but the good kind. Her smile widened more as she looked up at him, His face un-phased. She knew what was on his mind, the same thing that was on hers. That's when the Image of them making-out while she tried to transfer the magic, a blush found its way back to her cheeks. He smirked and held her chin gracefully in his hand,

"Remember…You did it all on your own" He whispered seductively, She blushed more as she remembered that she had started it, It was the first time she had forced her tongue into someone's mouth, First time she had started the French kissing.

"I…It…" She couldn't find any words; she didn't know her reason for even trying to speak.

"Yunia…San?"

That was the end of their alone time, Rin had woken up.

Yunia thanking the Lord that Rin and woken up,

Sesshomaru was slightly aggravated that Rin had woken up but let it drop

Jaken was relieved that Rin had stopped his master from locking lips with the human once more, It made him sick to his stomach knowing that his master might actually Mark the human.

Yunia smiled up at Sesshomaru, Pushing her lips onto his just slightly then getting up. She knew Sesshomaru would be aggravated that all he got was a peck, but it would have to do. Yunia turned to see Rin rushing over and Giving Yunia a Bear hug.

"Im sorry Rin that I had to leave without you…But it was Urgent that I go alone…But next time if I leave I'll see if I can take you with" Yunia whispered as Rin nodded, Hugging Yunia tighter.

"But I kept my promise…I'll Always come back!"

* * *

And there ya go! 

2 Reviews and I'll Update!

I tried to put a lot of Love feelings in this for its valentines day!

HAVE A GREAT V-DAY!


	30. Lets start a riot

Chapter 30:

OMG ITS CHAPTER 30!

IT'S SO AWESOME!

Okay, Some of you have messaged me and asked me who the priestess is, And if its kikyo,

Okay, First, the priestess was of my own creation, And another thing…Would Kikyo really be that perverted? Anyway! To answer your questions, No! she's not Kikyo! I'll tell you her name as soon as …I decide that the priestess wants to give her name!

Song:

Lets start a riot

By: Three Days Grace

* * *

-

It was soon almost sunset when something exciting happened!

An old friend decided to stop by!

Can you guess who?

Your probably thinking naraku?

Nah!

Ha-ha!

Your wrong!

I Meant actual friend…To Yunia at least…

"INUYASHA!"  
Aha! There we go! Well, Back to the story!

"INUYASHA!" Yunia yelled as the Inu-gang appeared from the large trees. Yunia jumped from Ah-Un and ran up ahead to be Tackled by Kagome. The teenage girl hugged Yunia tightly.

"Yunia Ohh my god! I thought we'd never see each other again!"

Okay, Sorry to stop again but you must be confused, Right! Well let me back track to the day Yunia went back to her and Kagome's Era.

_Yunia slipped from the well, Kagome close behind. Kagome lead Yunia back to the house, It was almost midnight and both Yunia and Kagome could barely keep their eyes open but they were talking almost non-stop._

"_Kagome, How's it been with the pervert, Inuyasha and Sango?"_

"_Great! It's always a good time…Well…At least you never get bored!"_

"_Same…" Yunia trailed off as she looked at the floor of Kagome's room. She fiddled with the strings on the P.J.'s Kagome's mother had given her._

_Kagome's cat waddled over and flopped into Yunia's lap, And being petted by Yunia meant he wouldn't get off until he was pushed._

"_Yunia…Do you like Sesshomaru?"_

"_I… I don't know…But what I do know is…I want to go back to him as soon as possible but…I don't know if that might hurt Akayla"_

"_Yunia…Its like me and inuyasha, The longer I stay with him, The more I want to stay with him and the more it hurts when we fight"_

"_I don't want to fight Sesshomaru…Never again…It hurt to much knowing that he could have killed me and had the intention of doing so"_

"…_Yunia, If you ever need me"_

"_Kagome…I should be the one saying that but, I can't because…I've never really been in a relationship before"_

"_Then don't give up on this one…You'll be surprised how far it will go"_

"_your right" Yunia smiled and lifted the cat to her face, "No matter if he likes me or not, Im going to stay by his side till I can't stay there anymore" Yunia put the cat down and laid down on the pallet Kagome had made for her._

"_Thanks Kagome"_

"_Your welcome…" The lights turned off and the two fell into a deep sleep, And from that point on Kagome and Yunia were almost best friends._

Well, now that I informed you what happened the day Yunia came back, And how come Yunia and Kagome are like best friends now…

Onto the story!

"Kagome! How have you been" Yunia parted from their bear hug and looked at the teenage girl. Kagome blushed and looked at the ground.

"Great! Just wonderful!"  
"Absolutely the same" Yunia laughed as Kagome's eyes widened and looked up at Yunia

"You didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"You know…Kiss him" She whispered as Yunia looked to the ground with a blush.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID!" Kagome blurted out, Inuyasha only caught,

'Kiss him…OH MY GOD YOU DID!' and that's all he needed as his eyes widened as big as they could and turned to Sesshomaru, His sword out and ready for a battle.

"That's disgusting!" Inuyasha growled

"Half Demon! Step aside! We do not wish to fight with you!" Jaken Barked but that's when Sesshomaru pulled out his Tenseiga

"Inuyasha, If you wish to fight, Then come at me!"

That's when Yunia caught onto what was happening and turned to Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me?" She whispered and turned to Kagome who was shaking her head in shame.

"Do they do this all the time?"

"Yea…Pretty much"

"Well-Well!"

Yunia turned around and saw the one figure she had expected to go screw himself, And never come back.

"NARAKU!" Yunia growled Running over and grabbing her sword, Then standing next to Sesshomaru. Jaken's eyes went huge and mouth dropped, Yunia was holding it like a samurai.

"Yunia-san…How…How did you learn to use a sword?" Rin whispered, Yunia stepped in front of her and narrowed her eyes at the chuckling man.

"Im a fast learner, I figured since im a priestess I need to protect myself" At that, everyone but Sesshomaru got a surprised look on their face. Kagome hid behind Miroku and Sango as Inuyasha jumped back and next to Yunia,

"I'll ask you how you became a Priestess later! " He growled as his gang jumped behind them.

Yunia huffed her bangs from her face as the small demon slayer boy walked out.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted as Yunia narrowed her eyes, As the white haired boy followed,

"Your mine demon child" she growled and ran off, The boy running back at her.

Just then, Lightning and Wind clashed together and it was war!

Yunia pushed her sword against the staff the boy held,

"You've gotten stronger Human!"  
"Ohh that's not the half of it!" Yunia chuckled, pulled her sword back, slashed at him again as a black ball formed on the sword, and flew the boy into a tree. Static and electricity sizzled across his body as Yunia smirked evilly, Not even noticing that her power was taking over.

"Now that's what I call pay back!" She growled as the sword had black like snakes crawling across it, Yunia was indulged in anger.

"Human…How?"

"Power is Power…Love does crazy things doesn't it?" She mocked as she slashed the sword once more and the same ball of black electricity charged at the boy and clashed into his skin.

"YUNIA!" She heard Kagome as she whipped around and another ball but bigger charged through a woman of her age!

"Kagura! You weakling!" the boy yelled as Yunia turned to him. She ran and stabbed him through the chest, His eyes as big as Plates and blood bleeding from his mouth

"How…How could you…Get through my barrier?" He whispered as Yunia dug the sword in deeper as black electricity sparked from it and into his head, Yunia's eyes darker and her nails grew into claws.

A growl came from her throat as she pushed the sword deeper as her coughed up more blood, and his white purple like hair turned crimson red from his own blood. Pulling the sword from him she turned slowly as she dragged the blood-covered sword across the ground, Her head hung and her claws turning black, And a red and black aura surrounding her.

"Yunia-san?" Rin asked as Yunia stopped, Turned, and looked up. Her eyes darker and on her right cheek held a black tattoo of swirling black spikes. She had an evil grin on her face.

"Yunia-san? Are… you okay?" Rin whispered, kneeling down more to the ground behind Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Never better Rin" She laughed evilly.

Sesshomaru turned and saw Yunia, The only human he respected, being taken over by her own power and the sword she wielded.

"YUNIA!" he growled as the woman turned, Slowly. In a creepy way, she let the hair fall over her face and the sword covered in blood dragged across the ground as she started to walk towards him.

"LOOK UP AT ME WOMAN!" he barked and started to stalk over as Yunia stopped, Pulling the sword up and pointing it at him.

"Don't move Sesshomaru…" A hiss came from her lips, Her hand covered in black spike tattoo moved to her head. Moving her hair there lay a black rose made from Black like spikes on her right cheek.

"Yunia…" he whispered, She smirked and laughed under her breath then it roared out into evil laughter.

Sesshomaru stood there, Sword in hand as the woman who he had fallen for, Stood before him in a challenging stance, Black evil magic coursing through her veins, And a sword of ultimate power in her hands. Electricity spiking from the sword, Yunia took the sword into her right hand.

"Don't be foolish woman!"

"Who said I was aiming for you?" She asked evilly as she tilted her head in a creepy manor, Just as Naraku was burst in front of her.

"Human!" he growled and stood in front of her, And in a bolt of un-human speed, Yunia charged with her sword, Towards Naraku.


	31. Lets start a riot part two

Chapter 31:

Song:

Lets start a riot

By: Three days grace

* * *

She Charges at him with an un-human speed and within a blink of the eye, She was in front of him, Her sword Piercing his stomach. He gasped, trembled, and fell to his knees as Yunia pushed the sword deeper into his stomach, The Tip piercing the skin on his back, Slicing through his clothing.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had shocked looks but Sesshomaru's quickly turned to Dark.

"YUNIA!"

"Sesshomaru…You wanted this guy dead…You should be proud im killing him!"

"Woman! I rather see this pest alive then you the way you are!"

"Sesshomaru!" she barked and looked up as she pulled the sword from Naraku's stomach, His limp yet alive body fell to his back,

"WENCH! BRING BACK YUNIA!"  
"I AM YUNIA!"

"YOU WENCH!" Sesshomaru growled and bolt and in seconds, his hand was gripping her neck and pinning her against a tree, His eyes a bright red.

"Your not Yunia!"

"Yes I am! Sesshomaru its me!"  
"Your not the human I love…Your nothing more then a Puppet of the dark powers held in that sword!" He growled as Inuyasha's mouth dropped, So did everyone else's but Yunia and Sesshomaru.

Yunia Narrowed her eyes, kicked the demon straight in the stomach, and kneeled in a fighting stance.

"Your right!" an evil chuckle came from her mouth,

"This isn't the worthless human!...Sesshomaru where have you been hiding this precious woman all these years! Her blood and tears are so…Delicious!" Sesshomaru pulled his sword and aimed it at the girl, As her claws grew just slightly, The hair flashed and turned Black. Yunia's skin turned pure white, Her clothing changed and grew like a disease. Soon the form was wearing a long black torn skirt, And a belly dancers black top with white beads hanging from the fish net sleeves. The form stood up and lifted his head to show a woman with pure Silver eyes.

Her smile grew, Her teeth long and sharp like fangs, Her right cheek had a black rose with spikes tattoo. Her lips were black and her teeth almost pure white. Her smile grew and she roared out in laughter! Making the crows from the trees jump and flew off and the sun turned dark, Like a lunar eclipse but…Worse.

Inuyasha stood with Kagome clutching to his arm,

"I don't suppose you could do something like that lady Kagome?" Myouga whispered as Kagome shook her head, then looked at the flea.

"Look…Someone decided to join in on the fight!" She mocked as the flea waved it off.

"We can discuss my cowardness later…But right now we need to focus on the form before us!"

"so…Who is this? Yunia…Or someone else?" Inuyasha asked, Pulling out his sword, And pointing it at the white woman form before them.

"That is no-where near Sweat lady Yunia…that is Akkai, The Black dragon demon!..."

"But Yunia said she was a priestess not a demon"

"True…But Akkai was once held in only power form by the Priestess Korinaga"

"Priestess Korinaga?"

"Yes…She was the priestess who Sealed Akkai inside herself, To save the world from total oblivion… What I don't get is how Lady Yunia got a hold of Akkai's soul and power?" That's when Sesshomaru stepped into the picture

"Korinaga transferred Akkai's power to the rightful owner…Yunia," He whispered as Inuyasha turned to his older brother, Who glared at the dark form.

"What is…Yunia Korinaga's Reincarnation?"

"No…Korinaga is and still will be a great and powerful Priestess but…The one day her and I sealed Akkai inside Korinaga's body, She knew that Akkai was not supposed to stay there…She told me even that one day a woman of complete innocence, Beauty and Love would arrive, Take my interest…And then wield Akkai as her own power" Sesshomaru explained, gripping his sword tighter.

"What…Your saying that…Yunia…My math Tutor! Is the Priestess to hold in a Dark Dragon demon!"

"yes…Akkai was said to hold enough power to rule the while western kingdom till Lord Sesshomaru and Korinaga bonded and defeated her"

"Then she must not be all that powerful then" Inuyasha scoffed, That's when Sesshomaru turned and narrowed his eyes.

"Master Inuyasha…Akkai was never fully Sealed…Akkai is-"

"MORE PISSED THEN EVER!" Yunia….Err…Akkai Interrupted and swung the sword as a large black bolt crashed into them, Flinging all of them back, Except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who stood as tall as they could, Ignoring the blood that splattered from the many slices that appeared on their faces.

"AKKAI! LET YUNIA GO!" Sesshomaru barked, Taking a step forward, The form laughed just slightly

"Why…Her tears…And her screams are so delicious! …Ohh yes, I almost forgot…You love her" The form shook her head in a mocking yet loving way.

"I will not let you hurt her!"

"She's already hurting Sesshomaru! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" with another roar of laughter as fizzy like figure stood beside Akkai. It was Yunia, Standing like an old computer image, Fizzing in and out.

"SESSHOMARU" she yelled and reached out for him, Sesshomaru bolted but as he did the figure was gone, and Akkai was already flying high in the sky.

"YOU'RE SUCH A WEAKLING!" Akkai Chuckled and smirked,

"DIE SESSHOMARU!" She shouted and put out her hands and opened it as large laser like black electricity blasts came from her hand.

Sesshomaru was pushed to the ground as everyone was pushed back and against the ground. Sesshomaru stood as his arms splattered blood and slash marks made their places known as blood fell from his arms. Jaken's mouth dropped to see his master bleeding, but as he expected Sesshomaru did not show a sign of pain or weakness, In fact he bolted off into the air to see Akkai gone without a trace.

"Damn that wench!" He growled and landed back to the ground, Rin rushing over and clutching to her lords clothing.

"Sesshomaru-sama…Where did Akkai take Yunia-san?"

"I don't know Rin," he whispered and turned to his half brother that was pushing himself up from the ground, Naraku had disappeared like the coward he was. Kagura and Hakudoshi lay dead on the ground, Blood starting to stop dripping from their bodies.

"She…Yunia did that?" Kagome whispered,

"She was being controlled By Akkai….The battle between Yunia and Akkai is one…She must do alone" Sesshomaru explained, The last part made him slightly saddened, Although it wasn't shown in his voice but Rin, Kagome, and Inuyasha could tell he was.

"Sesshomaru! Although you and Inuyasha have your deference's…I Highly suggest you two go after her!...Kagome tag along too, maybe help Yunia take control over Akkai" Miroku stated, Walking up next to His half demon comrade.

"Never! Never would I ever work with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I would never be desperate enough to allow help from a half demon" He growled and looked toward the Monk.

"But you got help from a human…None-the-less a Human Woman! Whom you fell in love with!" Miroku added in,

"Yea…And even if you hate Inuyasha…You know that Kagome maybe able to get to Yunia…And Inuyasha won't let you take Kagome without him" Sango explained, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, It was aggravating knowing his secret was out. He turned with a sigh,

"Half Demon…Bring your Wench…But we will be traveling at Light speed! So you better keep up or get lost in dust!" Sesshomaru growled Picking Rin up and placing her On Ah-Un. Jaken jumped onto the two-headed dragon also. Inuyasha groaned, placing his sword in the seethe and pulling kagome on his back.

"Inuyasha…Please travel with caution…We don't know what else this monster is capable of…And don't destroy it…Its still Yunia in there!"

"Master Inuyasha, Im coming with you too!" Myouga chirped up and hid inside Kagome's Bag to stay with them.

"Alright lets go" Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru and Ah-Un jumped into the air and bolted off, Inuyasha following close behind.

* * *

Okay, Two chapters done! Now you must review!

Thank you my new Reviewers and Old ones! What I thought was funny is I had 29 chapters and 35 reviews! THANKYOU!

Hope these chapters made you more interested!

Will Akkai take over Yunia forever? Will Sesshomaru find Akkai? If they find her, Can Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Help Akkai? Did Korinaga do this on purpose? ((Korinaga is the Priestess! SO you know!))

Any Suggestions? Ideas? Or Concerns? Put them in your Review!


	32. I'll Talk to him!

Chapter 32:

-

* * *

Akkai sat on the top of a tree, Her smirk towards the sky as the kicks and screams from Yunia, Who lay inside, Excited the demon.

'LET ME OUT OF HERE!'

"No can do! You're my one way ticket to revenge-Vile!"

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT SESSHOMARU" Akkai's eyes widened as a small form appeared before her, In them palm of Akkai's hand, Held a Chibi Yunia.

"And how do you propose to stop me when you 8 inches tall!"  
"I will figure out a way!" But then Akkai squished the small form and the soul once more returned to her body.

"I would love to see the day a human pushes me alone into nothing but power!"

"WELL YOU'RE LOOKING AT HER!" Yunia yelled and screamed once more. Akkai roared out in laughter!

"You've got to be kidding me! You a human woman with no power at all! You're going to seal me away in your small body!"

"YES!"  
"One question…How do you fall in love with Ice block Dog, Like Sesshomaru?"

"I…I love him because un-like any other person! He treated me like a person! He talked to me! He…He showed me feelings I never got before!"

"Ohh…Such a sweet love story!" Another roar of laughter!  
"OHH SHUT UP! I WILL WIN THIS WAR!"

"You'll never be able to come out of our body!"

"I promised…"

"What? Promised what?"

"I PROMISED SESSHOMARU I WOULD ALWAYS COME BACK TO HIM! AND IM GOING TO KEEP THAT PROMISE!"

Sesshomaru sped off, His chest feeling like a tree hanging by a string. He flew across the sky as he searched across the ground for Yunia. Trees spread for miles.

"Where did Yunia-san go?"

"That wasn't Yunia, Rin! That was Akkai!" Kagome explained to the small child as Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru, Kagome on his back.

"Jaken-sama…they said Sesshomaru-Sama met Akkai before…Is this true?" Rin asked, turning to the toad that was perched behind her.

"Yes…Un-fortunately…Lord Sesshomaru and Akkai had a battle…And unfortunately…Akkai…" Jaken took a gulp, He was almost tempted to lie," Unfortunately, Akkai was winning until the human broke in and sealed Akkai within herself" Jaken finished, Inuyasha smirked.

"Sesshomaru! You don't seem so great after-all!"

"Watch your tongue half breed! You can't get rid of this nuisance Naraku...Akkai is 8 times his power!" Sesshomaru growled as Kagome's eyes widened,

"The how will we stop her?"

"We won't….Yunia will!" Myouga spoke up

"How is a weak human teacher like Yunia supposed to win against a demon stronger then Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha barked as Sesshomaru stopped.

Everyone dropped down and Inuyasha stood on top of a tree as Sesshomaru stood in front of them.

"Inuyasha…I don't think you should speak of Yunia that way…."

"Why not! It's true!" He snapped, Kagome pushed from him and stood on a branch beside him.

"Inuyasha…Your brother is hurt…You haven't forgotten that Yunia and Sesshomaru fell in love…"

"Yea…But my brother doesn't know what love is! I highly doubt their really in love…Its not like she's kissed him!" He barked as Sesshomaru's Ears perked up and Inuyasha saw this then turned to Kagome who sighed and looked to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes where wide and he could barely believe what he was having told to him.

"SO YUNIA WASN'T LIEING! SHE DID KISS HIM!" He shouted and turned to his brother, His eyes wide

"Sesshomaru…"

"I know much of love…How it hurts, How it pleasures…How much it takes, and how it grows between two people…And how much Yunia is wanted back!...Inuyasha, you have no clue how much I know!" Sesshomaru barked his words and whipped around, His eyes narrowed. Even Rin could tell that if Sesshomaru were human, he would be crying! He was hurt beyond compare, Broken beyond fixing…He could only be helped if he had Yunia back.

"Master Jaken? Rin? Did Sesshomaru say anything about…Marking, Lady Yunia?" Jaken scoffed as Rin turned to the flee that now sat on her shoulder.

"Yea…I heard Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken talking…He said, he intended to mark her…What's that mean?" She said, Myouga closed his eyes and nodded,

"More then you know…Thank you Rin" He hopped off Rin's shoulder and skidded back into Kagome's Bag.

Sesshomaru turned and jumped off, Ah-Un following close behind. Inuyasha sighing and chasing after.

"Inuyasha…I think you should talk to Sesshomaru.." Kagome whispered.

"Me! Talk to the walking block of ice? No way in the 7 hells will I ever!" He growled and followed. Sesshomaru searching quickly and tensely.

"Fine then! If we can't find Yunia…ah…Akkai, Tonight…I will!"

* * *

Sorry it's short! But I updated!

Sorry no song!

And sorry I haven't been updating!

Don't worry...This will all work out in the end! I have a plan!


	33. Not the only one fighting

Chapter 33:

Im sooooo sorry i haven't updated! I haven't had internet for like! Ever!  
So ya...Heres a short chapter but the next one will be longer!

Then alittle while later! THE BIG BANG!

Does Sesshomaru get Yunia back? Will Yunia survive?How come Rin is taking the news so well? Will Yunia keep her promise? Will Inuyasha ever understand?

WHAT HAPPENED TO MIROKU AND SANGO?

Read on!

* * *

The moon stood tall in the sky as Sesshomaru finally stopped. They had been searching forever, and Rin had fallen asleep, And Inuyasha had gotten tired. Sesshomaru stood on the cliff over the ocean glistening below. Kagome crept up on him, Picking her words carefully as he slowly noticed her presence.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered, He made a slight tensing motion to say he heard but rather not be bothered. She smiled slightly and sat at the edge, Letting her feet hang over the edge.

"I Miss her too! I might not be as close as you two have gotten but…I still miss her, and I would do anything to save her!" she whispered, Sesshomaru lightened up a bit but still focused on the moon across the water.

"Sesshomaru?"  
"I…I wanted her to be by my side forever…" He cut her off. He let a small sigh pass his lips.

"I heard Myouga talking something about marking her….You really were going to?"  
Sesshomaru turned to her slightly, Seeing her staring off into the water. He closed his eyes and turned to the moon.

"I Did not want to see her hurt anymore…I…" He took a deep breath,

"I don't like this subject much" He growled and turned to her sharply

"Yea…me either…But, Talking about your problems only makes them better" Kagome whispered and turned towards Inuyasha who was in a fist/Staff fight with Jaken.

"But…You know…Loves not a problem, It's a gift…Magic and heaven on earth, You might never know this Sesshomaru…But Yunia loves you more then anything, She would Die for you….And that's probably what she intends to do"

"What?"

"She most likely intends to fight to see you one last time…Even if it kills her" Kagome smiled and stood, Walking over to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stood there, Then faced the water.

"Yunia…I won't let you die! I will save you from that evil, And I will make sure your mine forever" he growled, Closing his eyes.

He knew!

Everyone knew!

Sesshomaru was fighting too!


	34. I want you in my heart

Chapter 34:

You'll Be in my heart

Tarzan

Okay before I start I wanna thank those who sent me banners! I love them!

There in my profile! And I would love some fan art! But !

On with the story!

* * *

Akkai had fallen asleep for once, And for once, Yunia was back in control. Her eyes filled with tears. She was chained to a tree and any sign of hope lay miles ahead. She cried just more and wiggled the chains when a wind like sound came from behind her. 

"KOUGA! PLEASE WAIT UP!" she turned her tear streaking face when in an instant a hurricane whipped in front of her and she was free. She fell to her knees and smiled until she saw feet in front of her.

"Who are you?" She looked up to see a man of long black hair in a ponytail, Wolf skin clothing and muscular arms and legs.

"I…Its only common curtsey to give ones name before asking for another's" she whispered, Standing and wiping the sweat soaking hair from her forehead.

"Im Kouga!"

"Yunia" she whispered, Smiling just slight, "Thank you for freeing me…I…I have to go! Thank you once more" she explained, Giving him a slight hug before heading off, the sword in its seethe in her arms.

"Your…HEY WAIT!" he yelled and before her eyes he caught up and pushed her to a halt.

"What? I thanked you, Told you my name? What else do you wish?"  
"Why were you chained to that tree?"  
"I….I was captured by a demon and it chained me to the tree for safe keeping"

"Then…Then I shale escort you, Me and my brothers are quick and will get you to your destination quickly" He said, Smirking. Yunia shook her head and took a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Im sorry…But if it finds out what happened…We will all be in deep trouble…So…Thanks anyway!"

"NO! I insist!" Kouga said, Stopping her once more.

"Why? Why bother?" she snapped, He backed up just slightly, flinching at her sudden venom then retook his stance.

"Because I can smell his dirty blood on you," he growled, Yunia arched a brow.

"Who's?"  
"Naraku-"a growl came from Yunia's lips, Along with a hiss.

"Do...Not...Say...That…Name!" She growled and walked off faster then before. Sesshomaru's face burning into her mind

"HEY!"  
"LEAVE ME BE!" she shouted and started to run once more, The swords rumbling and a blood like red vapor springing from it.

"No! I haven't been out so long! I won't let you take control" She cried and let tears fall, Her mind focused on Sesshomaru, Her heart feeling like concrete.

"NO!" she screamed as the swords vapor disappeared and the rumbling stopped, She jumped over logs and threw trees but the boys running stopped. As she came to a clearing, She pushed the sword onto her back as she ran towards the cliff and stopped on the edge, Tears falling off the edge.

"Sesshomaru…Please save me" she cried, As she could hear the steps once more, Shouts and grunts coming from behind her.

"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed as the scream echoed through the canyon, And within seconds. Yunia was falling, Towards the massive water beneath her, Covering her head n blocking out any pain or voices, She felt the water collide with her body, And her body sink towards the small sandy bank. Her clothes instantly clung to her, Her hair flattened and all the fish pushed away quickly. Yunia looked around quickly, saw she was alone, and pushed from the sand bank. Reaching the surface, she gasped for breath, When the sword on her back began to rumble once more.

"NO! I SAID NO!"

"_IM COMING OUT ANYWAY_!" a roar of laughed rang out as she was pulled underwater. Yunia tried to pull to the surface but she was loosing air quickly.

"Now, don't die on me you weakling!" Akkai formed before her and ran her hand over Yunia's pale face just slightly. Yunia wiggled to get free of her grasp but Akkai just slapped her and pulled her into an embrace.

"_Forget him…He's not looking for you…_" Her whispered cooed Yunia's shattered soul, Her eyes soon drifted blank and her need for air stopped. Her eyes looking up into the sky,

"_I'll give you a bet! If he can save you…I'll let you have my power, But if he does not succeed in 3 days! Your memory, Body, Soul, And loyalty…Belong to me_" her whisper cooed once more as Yunia nodded,

Then a giant flash and Yunia fell to the sand bank below, Her eyes gaining life once more.

"_Ohh one more thing! You will have no memory of loving Sesshomaru! Nor, feel that way! HAHAHAHAHA_" Her laughter roared, As Yunia shot up from the bank and grasped the air from the surface and the slightest fear, pain, or regret slipped away.

"NO!" she shouted as her memory started to slip away but she concentrated hardly on his face, His smell, His touch. Then, everything but these were gone. She gasped and swam to the shore and laid on the sand, Her eyes drifted and full of tears.

"How….I…I can't feel a thing…It's like she took my heart…" She cried, clutching her shirt. However, just as she began to sob, a large cloud formed over her.

"YUNIA!"

* * *

Bet! you didn't expect that! HAHAHA! Only i know the plan and what happens... 

Its your job to read on!

two Reviews and i update!

DEATH POCKET


	35. Don't let me forget

Chapter 35:

The Fourth Drink Instinct

Cute is what we aim for

"YUNIA!" Yunia burst from her seat as a dragon landed beside her and yells where ran out.

"YUNIA-SAN!" Both Rin and Kagome ran at her

'_she took my memory of him…But not them…Maybe there is a chance'_

She smiled wearily and looked up towards the sky as her eyes and consciousness started to drift. Two forms of large black matter stood before her,

"Yunia…" One whispered and kneeled down as her mind fell off into darkness

'_HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR MINE!' _Akkai's voice and laughter rang through her as she lay in a black hole, That was until she felt something holding her warmly. A whisper came to her ears as 'His' Picture came to view

'_SESSHOMARU!'_

'_he can't hear you fool!'_

'_I will not lose!'_

'_we shale see!'_

"SESSHOMARU!" a yell came form her lips, as she sat up straight and found arms around her stomach and a head against her shoulder.

"Ses…Sesshomaru?" a whisper came from her lips as she turned toward the figure holding her.

"Please…Don't ever do that again" a whisper came from his lips,

"Sesshomaru…I…She's…She's not fully sealed"

"I know…I wanted to have you in my arms!..."

"Sesshomaru…I" She wanted to say she couldn't feel anymore but, If she did she would probably cry. She just wanted to kiss and make it better but…According to her missing heart,…She didn't feel she loved him, She only pitied him.

"I…She stole my heart" She whispered, and turned to him fully, lying her head on his chest and staring up into his face. He turned to the moon, Keeping his arms around her stomach.

"Yunia…I will not let that wench take you again! I will not let you become evil…Like I was…and still am" he whispered, Yunia closed her eyes and took in the biggest breath she could hinder. Taking in as much of his smell, she could inhale.

"Sesshomaru…I want to feel like I did before, I want to remember doing whatever we have done…But I can't remember anything," she whispered, expecting tears but nothing but sighs.

Sesshomaru finally faced her, As he reached down his collarbone and slipped out a small locket around his neck.

"You wont remember this…But you gave it to me, As a present.…And I never saw a need for it except to have something of your scent on me…It made my emotions calm, And it…It always glittered, somehow, In the direction you were in…But it was not until now that I found another use." he whispered, Flicking it open with his thumb claw and there inside lay a picture of Yunia.

Yunia's eyes widened, looking at the picture, she ran her finger across it.

"That picture I took with Kagome…." She whispered, looking up to Sesshomaru.

"She cut her face out so only you would fit in it" he whispered, she nodded and looked at her face inside the locket. It showed her laughing and smiling, a giggle passed her lips as she felt a movement in Sesshomaru. He pulled her up and laid her head on his should and her in his lap. She looked onto his face, sadness covering her face.

"I Want to remember…and feel…But…I can't" she whispered, a small smile reached his lips.

"We will win this…I promise" he whispered, and place a small kiss on her forehead, leaned his head on hers.

"_Don't they look cute together" Kagome awed, Rin leaning up against her and sighing dreamily._

"_Kagome-san…I wish Yunia-sama would remember…Maybe then it wouldn't be so hard on Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispered, Kagome nodded,_

"_She said we have 3 days to fix this!" Inuyasha blurted out, trying not to gag, Kagome sighed once more._

"_Master Inuyasha, lets Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Yunia have their night alone, we will figure this out in the morning…Maybe Lord Sesshomaru can get something out of Yunia alone"_

"_Fine…But come morning all this…Lovey Sesshomaru thing has to disappear and we have to be serious or else Akkai will come back" Inuyasha growled and walked over to a tree across from the Huffing Jaken._

"_You sick too?"_

_A Humph came from Jaken_

"_It's despicable! It doesn't bother me if you and that Kagome girl were to be like that but…My Lord! MY LORD SESSHOMARU!...It disgusts me!" he exclaimed and shook out the shivers in his shoulders. Inuyasha wiggled his nose, and glared at the toad. _

"_I Hate you!"_

"_The feelings mutual half-breed!" _

Sesshomaru sat there, Yunia sat staring at the moon.

"Sesshomaru…I bet Akkai that you would save me in three days and she said if I lost I'd loose me memory, My emotions and my loyalty to her…But, I don't want that! I know that much! I know there's something inside that's screaming for me to love you…But I…I can't reach it! And I want too…Please, Sesshomaru…Save me from my own hell" she whispered and laid back as her eyes fell downward and her mind drifted off

"Don't worry…I will"


	36. The Plans Unfolding

Chapter 36:

Adia

Sarah Mcglaughlin

* * *

Inuyasha sat there, Kagome next to him as Sesshomaru across from them with Yunia in the middle of their circle. She lay on her back and her eyes closed. She was deep asleep as Inuyasha closed his eyes, Rin walking up, sitting near Yunia's head, and started to braid her hair once more.

"Rin what are you doing?"

"Braiding Yunia-san's hair…She feels good when she wakes up if I do…Maybe if she is happy and comfortable she can tell us what we need" Rin explained smiling as she brushed Yunia's tangles out.

"Okay…Back to business" Kagome barked and looked up to Sesshomaru

"What did Yunia saw last night?"  
Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes as her words repeated in his mind

'_Sesshomaru…I bet Akkai that you would save me in three days and she said if I lost I'd loose me memory, My emotions and my loyalty to her…But, I don't want that! I know that much! I know there's something inside that's screaming for me to love you…But I…I can't reach it! And I want too…Please, Sesshomaru…Save me from my own hell'_

"Akkai stole her emotions and her memory….Yunia bet that I could save her in three days, But if she lost the bet she would loose all of her memory, her emotions and her loyalty"

"Okay….So…How do we save her?" Kagome whispered staring at Yunia's eyes.

"MYOUGA!" Inuyasha shouted as the flea jumped on top of Yunia's shoulder, Rubbing a small spot on her collar. A small moan came from Yunia as Myouga jumped and landed on her forehead

He looked to Sesshomaru who narrowed his eye sat the flea.

"Well…Anyway…Like I've said, Only Yunia can seal away Akkai"

"Okay…How do we get Akkai to come out?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms. Kagome huffed, crossed her legs and stared at Yunia. Rin just sat happily braiding and un-braiding Yunia's Hair.

"Well…Its simple!" Rin blurted out as everyone turned to her, "You get Akkai to come out, Defeat her in a battle, And let Yunia seal her!" She explained smiling as she looked to Sesshomaru

"And with Inuyasha and Kagome-sama…It will be easier! Plus Master Jaken! And Yunia to boot!" She smiled brighter and stood up, Turning she began to walk again, Kagome hung her head.

"we were just out smarted by a 2nd grader!" she groaned and then looked to Yunia once more.

"So…How do we get Akkai out?"

"Tomorrow is her last day! We must force her out" Sesshomaru finally spoke, Looking darkly at them both.

"How?"

"Leave that to me half-breed, Your wench better be ready to purify Akkai and Yunia can do the rest" He growled and stood, Turning he left slowly, then her stopped.

"Sesshomaru! You can't talk to Kagome that way!"

"Inuyasha…Watch your tongue" Sesshomaru growled and turned,

"I leave Yunia in your hands till tomorrow!" He barked and jumped off and like that, he was gone.

"What does that Dumbass have in store?" Inuyasha growled,

"I don't know…But he seemed to be regretting it"

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped as he turned to Kagome who was standing.

"He knows that Yunia doesn't feel love or Know she loves him…Yet he might have to do something that would be easy for the normal Yunia to handle…His eyes said it all!" she explained and turned to Inuyasha, Placing a peck on his cheek then turning toward Rin who was talking to Ah-Un.

"Inuyasha carry her over to us!" She whispered and smiled at him. He blinked wildly then looked to Yunia.

"Thanks" he whispered and picked up the doll like Yunia. Kagome never really kissed him but only when she saw the need, But only on his cheek.

A small smile crept on Yunia's face but her mind and body still asleep,

* * *

_"Yunia!" She stood in the middle of a river, Her eyes traced in the water as she splashed about to catch a fish. She turned to see Sesshomaru walked up next to her. A smile plastered bigger on her lips, She stood next to him as his arm wrapped around her._

"_Yunia…What are you doing?"_

"_getting dinner…after all it's the least I can do after all the trouble over me"_

_A small smirk plastered on his lips, His hand placed under her chin, She pushed up on her toes and placed a small kiss on his lips, But he deepened it by pulling her closer to him. She felt his hand trace the spot on her collarbone, As shivers ran down her back._

"_Yunia…" he whispered pulling from her, She kept her eyes closed and let his smell engulf her. A her smile crawled back once more as he placed a small kiss on the spot, then her eyes opened as a piercing pain screamed through her. She lost control of her legs as she fell into his arms, His teeth connecting with her bleeding skin. He licked up the small amount of blood as her legs felt like noodles and her mind stopped dead._

"_Yunia…Your mine forever"_

"_Sesshomaru…I…" But her voice faded away as the image of him holding her, faded far from her. She stared at it and reached for it but it raced from her grasp, And she slowly put her finger on the spot, Feeling a bite mark slowly fade away, The pain no longer there and the skin rewinded back to normal. A tear fell from her eyes as she knew this might never happen._

"_SESSHOMARU! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!"_ _she screamed although she knew…_

_She knew, That there was no way he could bring her back from the hell that claimed her life._

'_Your mine'_

'_But I want to be Sesshomaru's…His one and only'_


	37. A Plan Succeeds, Promised

**When I think about you,**

_Sesshomaru!_

Chapter 37:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO

SORRY!

I've had writers block, and updating with my Gaara story!

I've been busy! So im absolutely positively Sorry beyond compare!

Im going to make this chapter as long as I can possibly stretch it!

* * *

_Sesshomaru looked to the horizon, it was still blue and the stars were just now disappearing. He sighed and pulled Yunia into her lap and let his fingers run through her hair, He had to kill Akkai now! Now it was personal! That demon would die the most terrible death of all! _

_It was barely even sunrise when he set her down and ran his fingers across her warm cheeks, her eyes lightly shut, no nightmares, just her laying there peacefully._

_Sesshomaru stood during the sun rise, everyone just barley awake as they stared at Yunia who lay on the ground. He sighed and decided it was now or never, Sesshomaru kneeled and placed her head on his right leg and stared into her face then closed his eyes. He pushed his face slowly and right before their lips touched he whispered_

"_Akkai…Its time for you to wake up and come out" he whispered, Cooing Yunia and laying a hand on her check. Then slowly he placed his lips upon hers, he felt her slowly wake, her eyes opened half way as he heard a Gasp behind him. He pulled back as her eyes opened all the way in pain and surprise as she pushed from him, holding her stomach. She kept her lips closed but then her mouth blew open with an ear-piercing scream._

Yunia woke up with a piercing pain, a scream burst from her lips, killing the silence. Everyone jumped to her side but the only thing she heard was

'_WAKEY WAKEY…I WANT OUT!' _

She screamed louder as her stomach felt like it was burning, a light burst from her stomach. She lay on her back as her skin was ripped open and a light started to burn from her.

Everyone was pushed back; the light grew brighter as a loud laughter gripped the outside world.

"IM BACK" an evil shout came from the light as Akkai formed into the air. Her skin white and pearl like. Yunia lay on the ground before someone had grasped her and in that instant, had her on the other side of Akkai and in their arms.

"Yunia! Please hold on!" Sesshomaru barked as Yunia Screamed more as blood dripped from her stomach. A gasp came from her as the blood turned black and the hole that lay in her stomach healed, but the skin burned like lava.

"AKKAI! " Sesshomaru barked and glared toward the blinding white demon before him.

"I shale kill you!" he growled then looked to Yunia who gasped for air. Her eyes dazed then coming back to reality her eyes turned dark and menacing.

"Sesshomaru…Let me down" Yunia ordered, Pushing to her feet. Sesshomaru pulled his arms around her stomach to keep her from moving as Kagome launched an arrow.

The glittering arrow ran straight for Akkai, But Akkai swiped it and it broke in half. Kagome gasped and fired three more as Inuyasha Slashed a 'Wind scar' at the demon but nothing touched her.

"That won't work on me! You're nothing but a mere half demon!" she shouted, she put out her arm as a blade formed, then a Handle, pulling out a giant Katana she aimed it at Inuyasha.

"DIE INUYASHA!" She shouted and waved it in the air as a blinding black ball smashed into him, but kagome had jumped in the way and held onto Inuyasha.

Akkai narrowed her eyes as the black ball exploded and turned into a white sparkle.

"Damn you priestess!" She growled, and then saw it.

"You're a reincarnation of Kikyo…Hmm…where is my Yunia?" She mocked, cackling evilly and turned to the green haired girl panting,

"There she is! The reincarnation of Korinaga"

"MY NAME IS YUNIA! I AM YUNIA MARSHELL LURI! AND YOU WILL NO LONGER CONTROL ME!" She shouted, grasping Sesshomaru Tenseiga, and pulling it out. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised as she moved, he was surprised more that she could even wield it one handed.

"This is for Sesshomaru!" She shouted and slashed the air as a blinding blue light burnt into Akkai's face. With a scream from Akkai, Yunia attacked again.

"This is for Kagome!" She shouted and slashed the air once more and gave Akkai an 'X' on her face. Akkai screamed more, not only was Yunia using the Tenseiga, she was putting her own Priestess powers into it.  
"And this is! This is from me! YUNIA!" She shouted and this time raised the sword up high as a large ball of brilliant blue light collected.

"AKKAI! I ORDER YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR POWER! BUT NEVER COME BACK!" Yunia shouted, her eyes growing a darker green, her hair spiked at the end and her nails grew.

"I AM YOUR MASTER!" She shouted and slashed the air as the ball smashed into Akkai. The Demon fell to the ground screaming as a black Aura flew from the demon. It was like floating musical bars, flying into Yunia's stomach.

Yunia fell to her butt, as the last bit of black bar floated into her stomach, and Akkai's ashes blew in the wind. Yunia put the Tenseiga next to her and let she fall to the ground. Taking deep breaths.

Everyone rushed over to her. Rin tackled her and hugged her tightly

"YUNIA-SAN! IM SO HAPPY YOU'RE BETTER!" Yunia smiled and patted the small girls head. She looked up to the crowd of people around her. Kagome pulled her up but almost dropped her

"Oww! You shocked me!"

"Sorry!" Yunia apologized and hugged Kagome, trying not to shock her. Then turned to Sesshomaru. He stood there, confused but happy. She grasped his sword, and handed it to him.

"Thanks…For everything, most people would have let me go on and die…" Sesshomaru shook his head, pulled her close, pushing the sword into the seethe. He pulled her into his embrace.

"Yunia…Just promise me you won't scare me like that again"

"Sesshomaru…I promise!"


End file.
